Saving You
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: Rachel is in New York living on her own in a small apartment. After hearing about Finn's death in the army, she is completely distraught. But, a very handsome guy with his signature mohawk, and a transformed attitude, comfort's her and in the process falls for her. Will he make her see the light again?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, first thing I wanna say is that I'm really sad about Cory's death. He was always my favourite. I've always had idead to write finchel fics, but it doesn't seem right for me to write about it. So I actually came up with this Puckelberry fic and I really hope you enjoy it. I hope you guys will review, so that I can feel encouraged to write further. I really hope I'm not a bad writer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_Chapter 1: We'll get through this together. _

No calls, no texts, no mail, nothing to let her know that he was okay. She got so furious, what did he assume she's not going to worry about him and forget everything and just move on with her life? Well if that was the case, he was extremely wrong.

She started getting idead about going to Georgia, to the army base where he was. But, her ideas and plans came to a deadly stop when she got the call that changed her life.

Never did she ever think that this would happen. She thought he would come back, they could live a happy life together, like he said when he visited her a few months ago. But no, he had to go to the army, he knew it was dangerous, but still he had to go.

She heard the news from Carole, whom was extremely upset, and Rachel could barely hear what she was saying.

When Carole told her that Finn was gone, she just dropped the phone and ran out of her apartment, her face full of tears. She ran through all the people, bumping into every single one of them, and she even got questioning looks from some of them but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

She went to her favourite Park she always goes to when she doesn't have classes at NYADA, thankfully it was nearby, so she just walked.

She went to the far end of the Park and sat underneath the tree where she carved her and Finn's names in. She looked at the names and ran her fingers over it.

"Why Finn? Why did you have to leave me...?" She rested her head in her hands, sobbing as silently as she could, because she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from people walking past her.

She was so closed off from the world, she didn't notice someone walking up behind her.

"Rachel?" Said the voice, wondering what the girl was doing all alone here, and most of all worrying why she was crying.

Startled, Rachel shot her head up and saw Brody, with a very worried expression on his face.

"Brody...what are you doing here?"

He rolled up his earphones around his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He kneeled in front of Rachel.

"Well normally I run here, in case you forgot...why are you crying?"

When Brody asked her that, she started crying again, she didn't want to cry infront of him, but she couldn't control her emotions. Brody sat down and pulled Rachel onto his lap. He ran his finger through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's F-Finn...he's g-gone..."

She finally said through her sobs. To be honest, Brody didn't like Finn very much, but he knew Rachel loved him very much. And Brody loved Rachel too, that's why he dropped everything when Finn came to beat him up, because for some reason he knew they were meant to be together, but know he wasn't so sure anymore. Even though he knew he wouldn't get anything from this, he knew, as a friend, he had to do something, something to let Rachel feel better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After what seemed like a very long flight, she finally stood in front of Finn's house. She remembered each memory so clearly now, and that, thankfully at least brought a small smile to her face.

She finally got the courage to knock on the door, and her heart ached when she saw the hurt on Burt's face. Even though Finn wasn't his own son, he always thought of Finn as his own.

He didn't have any words to say, he just pulled Rachel in for a long hug, but broke apart when Rachel spoke. While she talked he took her bags for her and carried it in.

"It's good to see you again Burt, it's unfortunate that we meet under these Circumstances, but it's good to see you either way."

Burt gave her a sad smile and closed the door. Rachel heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who's at the- oh my, Rachel..." Kurt immediately ran into Rachel's arms, crying into her shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you, gosh, I almost thought u weren't coming."

Rachel wiped the tears of her Face, and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"I wouldn't never stay away on a day so important like this-" When she said that she saw Carole coming down the stairs she went to her and gave her a tight hug, she continued talking. "- I'll never ever leave my friends and Family - Which is you three- alone to go through this. I'm actually regretting not coming earlier."

"It's good to see you Rachel. Finn would've loved to see you."

"He is watching us."

With that, they shared a long group hug. They all got ready to go to the funeral, but before that, they forgot about all the bad things, and catched up on old times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Puck knew that at times he could be a complete asshole to Finn, but deep down (which he would never in his entired life admit to anyone) he loved Finn like a brother, and he was hurt just as much as everyone else now that his best friend has been taken away from him.

In fact, except of course for Rachel and Carole, he was hurt the most because he actually grew up with him. They were more than best friends and partners in crime, they were brothers. Finn would never be as baddass as Puck, but he was always there to accompany him whenever Puck was up to something.

But when they got to high school things changed. Finn met Rachel, and he hasn't done any bad things with him, which made Puck mad, because he didn't have his partner in crime anymore, and, this he would have never told anyone, he was actually jealous. Jealous of Finn because he had Rachel. He always had a secret crush on her, since they made out in her bedroom the one day, which he kind of regrets, but not really, because he hurt his best friend. But as good as a guy Finn was, he forgave both of them, even though it took a long time.

He never even told Rachel, because that time, he knew that it wouldn't work out, because he knew Rachel would never, (untill she was 25, so she said) give it up to him, and for Puck, the old Puck, it would have never worked out.

Puck was on his way to the funeral, listening to rock music on the radio on his way there. They decided to have the funeral in Lima, because Finn grew up there and for some odd reason he always liked living there.

When he stopped at the graveyard, he only saw a few cars parked, the rest had yet to arrive, or so he thought.

His heart broke when he saw Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy, obvious that she cried non stop since she found out about Finn.

He casuall walked over to her, Rachel, and even Kurt was surprised to see him.

"Noah..." She said sadly. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Puck tightened his grip on her and tried not to let a tear fall.

"Can I talk to you for a second Rach?"

Rachel nodded, surprised at the nickname he used, and how oddly nice it sounded coming from him. Puck sat on the front of his car with Rachel standing in front of him. He knew it was wrong, but he couldt help but to stare at Rachel's long creamy legs. It always made him go nuts.

"Listen-" he said finally tearing his eyes away from her eyes and meeting her eyes. "I know this is hard for you, but it's just as hard for me. But Finn, he was my bro-" he said with a deep sigh. "He loved you, a lot, I know because I'm not that stupid, and he always told me to take care of you, and the last time I saw him, he asked me to look after you when he goes off to the army, because he trusts me. I made a promise to him. Look Rach, I know I have been a bad person, to you especially, but I want you to know how bad I feel about everything, for some reason, when I heard the news, I knew I had to change, because death could happen to anyone, and I'm not gonna break my promise I made to him, point is, that from now on, whether you like it or not, I'm gonna look after you and make sure you are okay. You have always been my Jewish Princess, and I will always keep you safe."

Puck took a long deep breath. Wow, he thought, now he was the one talking a lot.

Rachel started crying and fell into Puck's arms. He gently rubbed the small of her back.

"Thank you know, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me, I really appreciate it."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, which sent shivers down his spine.

They saw other people starting people, mostly people from Glee, even the new members, arriving.

Puck stood up and help out his hand to Rachel. She gladly took it, and together they walked towards the grace. The ceremony was about to start, and the moment Rachel knew was coming, but didn't want to see, was there. She was the casket. She once again started crying, Puck gently squeezed her hand.

"We'll get through this together Rach, I promise."


	2. You Have More Friends Than You Know

**Authors Note : Thanks for the reviews and follows, I truly appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, lemme know what u think! **

_Chapter 2 : You Have More Friends Than You Know._

When the prayers were said and a few people (including Carole) stood up to say a few words, which was very heartbreaking for everyone, even Puck, the time finally came for Rachel to sing her song. When se got up to the mic she saw Puck, looking at her and giving her a sad smile.

When the music started to play, she closed her eyes for a few moments. For some odd reason, she could've sworn she felt like Finn was there, watching her. She felt more calm and confident to start her song, because she knew Finn was in a better place, and happy, even though it broke her heart not having him by her side.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

She finished the song with teary eyes, everyone gave her a small applause, because it sure wouldn't have been appropriate to jump up and scream at a funeral.

After a few moments the ceremony was closed off with another prayer, when it was said, Rachel, along with Puck and Kurt walked to Puck's car, talking about old times.

They were just talking about times in Glee club when they would laugh at Finn when he said something that didn't make sense, or just danced really bad. For once, they all laughed at the good memories and forgot about the sadness and heartache, which was good for them.

While they were still talking, Kurt saw Marley walking towards them, and gave her a warm hug when she approced, they became good friends when he occasionally visited Mckinley.

"Hey Kurt, Puck." Marley knew Puck, because she was dating his brother, now and then they would talk and share stories together.

"I actually came over here to ask you something Rachel.-"

Rachel looked up at the sound of her name and saw a beautiful girl whom she could'ver sworn could be her cousing or something. They looked almost exactly alike, and she heard that Marley had a really good voice, like her own.

"I know this may not be a very good time but, me and the Glee club put a little something together for you. If you would come to the auditorium we would really appreciate it."

Rachel looked over at Kurt and Puck who both nodded at the same time.

"Sure."

Puck offered to give them a ride to school, Kurt ran to tell Carole and Burt that they were going to school, and then him and the rest of Glee was going to go to treat Rachel at breadstix, so they would be home a little later. Kurt jumped in Puck's car, and then they were off to their old school.

When they walked into the auditorium, Rachel remembered the first time she and Finn met, and smiled. She saw on stage the whole of glee was standing there, even the old members, Puck and Kurt also went up, and her heart brightened at the fact that they cared enough to sing something for her and she couldn't wait to hear what they put together.

"This is actually a song I wrote a few weeks ago, I've been waiting to use it for the perfect moment and this seemed like it. Rachel, we're so sorry about Finn and this is for you."

Marley:

Mmm...

Oooh...

We feel, we hear,

Your pain, your fear.

But we're heere, to say,

Who you are, is okay.

Rachel brought her hand up to her chest, trying to hold back her tears.

Blaine:

...And you don't have to go through this

On your own.

You're not alone.

Everyone:

You have more friends than you know

Some who surround you,

Some you are destined to meet, you'll have more love in your life

Wade walked up from behind Marley and blew Rachel a kiss.

Unique:

Don't let go,

Give it time.

Unique and Sam:

Take it slow,

Those who love you the most,

May need more time to grow.

Unique:

It's gonna be okay (Sam: It's gonna be okay)

Unique:

You have more friends than you know,

Be brave, be strong,

You are loved, you belong.

Quinn (Santana):

SOME DAY SOON (someday soon)

YOU WILL SEE (you will see)

YOU'RE EXACTLY

Artie:

Who you're supposed to be.

Kurt sneaked a look to Blaine, who noticed it and gave him a wink.

MARLEY ( unique)

AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS ON YOUR OWN

(Ooh)

YOU'RE NOT

(You're not)

ALONE

(You're not alone, no, no)

Everyone:

You have more friends than you know

Some who surround you

Some you are destined to meet

You'll have more love in your life

Marley (& Unique, Sam and Blaine):

Don't let go, give it time (Quinn, Artie, Mercedes: Give it time)

Take it slow (Brittany:Take it slow)

Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow)

It's gonna be okay (Blaine, Sam &Unique: Gonna be okay)

You have more friends than you know

Quinn:

Be who you are

Learn to forgive

Puck:

It's not about who you love, but how you live (Blaine: But how you live!)

Unique:

Ooooh!

Blaine (& Unique):

(You have more friends than you know) (Unique: That you know!)

Some who surround you (Unique: Yeah!)

Some you are destined to meet

Marley & Blaine (Unique):

You'll have more (More!) love in your life

Everyone(Sam):

Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)

Marley:

Take it slow (Unique: Take it slow)

Marley & Blaine (& Unique)

Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow)

Sam:

It's gonna be okay (Marley: It's gonna be okay)

Marley, Blaine, Sam & Unique:

You have more friends than you know

Artie:

It's gonna be okay

When they finished, Rachel stood up and gathered the group in a big hug.

"Thank you guys so much!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saying that Rachel was happy to spend the afternoon with her old friends was an understatement, she enjoyed every minute, and once again laughed herself to tears once again for one of Sam's impressions. Some things, never change.

It was like old times again, except for the fact that Finn wasn't there. The group tried to not bring something up about Finn, because they wanted this afternoon to be full of laughter, and thankfully that was all there was.

Through the conversation about Rachel and NYADA, Kurt could see through the corner of his eye that Puck was staring so intensely at Rachel as is he was making sure not to miss a word she says. It was funny because he knew for a fact that Puck didn't like Rachel back in high school, but did he change? That fast? There was something fishy about him, and he was sure to find out.

When Rachel finally finished her extremely long tale about Brody, her awful teacher, she asked about her fellow Glee clubbers lives. Quinn said that she was doing great at Yale, but she hated not knowing anyone there.

Santana said she was sick of the people in Kentucky and that she knew cheerleading wouldn't bring her anywhere, so she decided to go to New York in about a week or so to find her dreams and persue it there.

Brittany and Sam were dating which was a shock because Santana didn't seem to be all that bothered. Maybe she had her eye at someone else that was sitting at that very table?

Kurt and Blaine said they were on the path of getting back together, but were still working on iit. And that he was re-applying for NYADA, and moving up to New York sometime soon, which made Rachel extremely happy.

Mercedes and Artie were working together up in L.A, recording their albums, and they were very succesful at it.

And last, there was Puck, who had no plans whatsoever for his future, which didn't surprise anyone. Although he said he would also be going to New York, to try to figure himself out there, but he wasn't gonna tell anyone what his real reason was.

But what he didn't know was that Kurt knew something was up, and after a few moments, Kurt asked to speak to Puck and walked outside. He leaned against the window, and waited for Puck. When he came out, he slowly approached him.

"Don't act surprised that I wanna talk to you Puckerman. I have a very good eye, so I know what's going on. I first thought to myself it was absolutely crazy to even think it, but I know the real reason you're going to New-York. Rachel. Yes, I heard you're conversation earlier. Maybe a part of this is because of your "promise" but I know u like her. I see you eyeing her. And I don't think it's very nice of you to act like you just wanna go to "protect" her when you just wanna use her for your own pleasure,I know you Puckerman, and right after Finn died for goodness sake!"

Puck felt the need to punch him right in the face right then and there but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Damn it Kurt! Why? Why do u assume that I'm still the same asshole like I was in high school! I changed Kurt, and no I have no intentions of using Rachel, I really care about here, and like her. And I know it's gonna take some time for her to get over this, even I have to still get used to the fact that my best friend is gone, but I don't want her to go through this alone. I made a promise, and I'm gonna keep it, no matter what!"

Puck started to get tears in his eyes, he never talked about his feelings and that's why Kurt was too stunned to say anything. He watched him storm over to his car and drive away, he turned around and returned to his seat next to Rachel, who gave him a questioning look. He just mouthed "it's nothing". They enjoyed the rest of their time together, untill it was time for everyone to leave. Rachel and Kurt said their goodbyes to their friends except for Blaine, because he was going to drive them home, because Puck left.

Blaine tried to ask Kurt about it, but he wouldn't say, he just dropped it and drove further, listening to music on the way.

He said goodbye to Rachel and Kurt, telling them he would see them soon. They watched him drove away and entered the house.

Unfortunately, Rachel had to fly back to New-York that very night because she had classes, which she couldn't miss, even if she wanted to, and was very sad to leave the three behind, but Kurt had good news, and just couldn't wait any longer to tell her.

"Okay I can't hold it in any longer. Rachel, I told you I'm re-applying for NYADA next semester, but I'm coming with you to New-York. Tonight.!"

Rachel jumped up in excitement and couldn't believe she would be living in New-York with her best-friend.

After about an hour of packing, Burt and Carole drove them to the airport. They had a very emotional goodbye, but they were going to be late for the flight so they had to hurry.

The two friends waved goodbye to Burt and Carole, and walked hand in hand, into the airport, ready to have a new beginning, together.

**Authors note: the songs in the chapters are Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton and You Have More Friends Than You Know by Glee. :) hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Reuniting Friends

**Authors Note: firstly, I wanna thank , your reviews make me very happy :) thank you! And secondly my dear sister, faberrygleektalana, (who is my editor) for helping me, and of course reviewing, and for the rest who reviewed and followed, I appreciate it loads! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lemme know what u think!**

_Chapter 3 : Reuniting Friends._

It has been a month since Finn passed away, and at the moment life was pretty bad for her.

Cassandra was even more on her case than before, and it didn't even surprise her that she didn't even have the tiniest bit of sympathy.

After what felt like and extremely long and tiring day, even if it was only in the afternoon, she directly went home. She was grateful that she didn't have shift at the diner where she worked part time that afternoon, so she made her way to the apartment, which she now shares with Kurt, as fast as she could.

When she entered the apartment, she headed straight for the couch, face down, which got a laugh out of Kurt who was sitting across from her watching Romeo and Juliet.

"You look terrible." He said as he was munching on a bowl of snacksa. He offered some to Rachel but she kindly declined.

"You can blame it on the most extraordinary teacher NYADA ever had, that's always in such a good mood, and always gives me compliments on how good I am." She said sarcastically, Kurt just Rolled his eyes, continuing watching his Dvd.

"That bad huh?"

"The worst, I swear she only makes me do these hardcore dance routines so that I can finally snap and quit her class." She was now sitting up with her legs folded on the couch.

"Well don't let her get you down like that. And if I may quote, "you're the best of the best", don't you ever forget that diva." He said winking at Rachel.

Rachel uncomfortably played with the hem of her shirt and finally decided that it was time to talk to Kurt. She grabbed the remote from the table and pressed pause. He gave her a irritated look, but she just shrugged it off.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed the now empt bowl of snacks on the coffee table.

"It's about Puck." She started but Kurt growled and interrupted her.

"Gosh Rachel, not again."

She shook her head and said, "Kurt, what you did was uncalled for. For once in his entire life he was actually trying to be a good friend to me, to us, but then you had to go and interrogate him and run him off."

Kurt felt the tiniest bit of regret, but he knew he had to defend himself, to try at least, because sometimes, with Rachel that was impossible.

"I had a very good reason as to why I "interrogated" him."

"Then can you please share you reason with me so that I can understand and stop feeling like I'm the one that did something wrong Kurt."

She said with a shaky voice, and Kurt instantly felt bad for what he did. However, he couldn't tell Rachel what really happened, and what Puck said. It would place her in a very awkward situation because of Finn's death, so he had to come up with a little white lie$

"He didn't seem very well when we were talking at Breadstix, so I decided to call him out and ask him what's wrong. He said it was just because of Finn, but I knew it was something else. It was probably something personal, because when I asked him again, he went off on me and drove away. It wasn't my business and I regret it, I apologize Rachel."

Rachel stood up and fell down on the seat next to Kurt. She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"If you are really sorry then it's fine. But I'm not actually the one you should be apologizing to. Let's hope that he still comes to New-York, then u can personally say sorry to him. Because if we were to start a new and fresh beginning, we have to do it the right way."

She thought of Finn when she said that, she felt bad because to her it sounded like she was going to just forget about Finn, but she didn't mean for it to sound that way, because that's something she'll never do.

When Kurt wanted to say something in response, there was a knock on the door, and Rachel was already halfway there to answer it.

He heard Rachel go crazy, and got up to see what was going on, and he saw the main reason of their chat.

Puck. Accompanied by Santana.

When Santana hugged Rachel, she said, "I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I had shit to sort out, and Puckerman here drove me crazy to come here, so I had no choice anyway."

Puck gave her a playful shove and gave Rachel a sweet hug.

"Hey Rach."

"Gosh I thought u weren't coming anymore, I was so worried." She said watching as Santana argued with Kurt about the movie playing which made her giggle.

"My ma and sis had some troubles back home, so I had to stay and helped, and figured since Santana also came, I can come with her."

When Rachel gave him a warm smile it made his stomach flip. He hated it because he knew he couldn't give her a kiss or even hug her the way he wanted to, because he promised himself to give her time.

They all laughed when Santana told them about the creep that sat next to her on the plane, she said he tried flirting with her, and the look on her face was priceless.

They shared a few stories about their lives, that they didn't back at Breadstix, when Rachel suddenly jumped up and sprinted towards the bathroom with Puck following her close behind.

She kneeled in front of the toilet, and emptied all of the contents of her stomach. Puck took her hair in his hands, and gently rubbed her back.

"Noah, you don't have to-"

Puck told her to stop, and said he wanted to help. He helped her up and placed her on the counter next to the sink. He drained a towel in the water, and softly covered her face with it.

When he took it off and dried it, he felt his heart beat very fast when Rachel put her hand on his chest and held it there for a few seconds.

"Thank you Noah."

Tears started to come out of her eyes, and he knew it was because of Finn. Sometimes, all of a sudden, he just remembers a random memory, and starts crying, when he was alone of course.

"It's gonna be okay Rach, I'm here.."

When she stopped crying, they joined their friends back in the living room.

Kurt and Santana asked why she suddenly threw up, to which she just answered that it was probably something she ate during the day. They believed her, for now, and with Rachel resting her head on Puck's leg, the watched a movie, a other one, thanks to Santana's argument that Romeo and Juliet sucked.

When Santana paused the movie to excuse her self to the bathroom, Kurt knew it was time to apologize.

"Puck, I'm sorry for what I did when were at Breadstix, none of it was my businnes and I shouldn't have done it."

Puck realized in Kurt's tone that he didn't tell Rachel what really happened, since he knew that Rachel would ask Kurt about it, he was happy that Kurt hadn't said anything.

"It's cool dude."

Puck said,Rachel smiled, happy that her friends were okay with each other.

Rachel and Kurt offered for them to stay in their apartment, Santana happily accepted, but Puck said he will only stay untill he could find his own place. He said he didn't want them to think they were just barging in on them, but the real reason being, he didn't want to seem to obvious that he liked Rachel, and now that Kurt knew, he didn't want it to seem like he was pushing Rachel to be with him. He wanted to give her time, and until she was ready, it didn't matter when, he will only be a good friend to her, as promised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Rachel had to run to the bathroom again, but this time it was Santana helping her, because they shared the same bed, Puck slept on the couch, because he refused to sleep next to Kurt.

Santana was holding Rachel's har back, this time it wasn't food coming out, it was gall. Santana knew something freaky was up, so she decided to take Rachel to her Doctor.

After a few complaints from Puck that he wanted to take Rachel, she managed to get him to shut up, and take her to the Doctor. Rachel didn't protest against Santana taking her, because they were good friends, and she enjoyed her company.

They sat in a large white room, with black leather chairs all around the room, a table with a stack of magazines was in the midde, and there was a very old lady behind the desk who obviously didn't want to be there. She was so unfriendly towards them, it made Rachel uncomfortable.

After a long couple of minutes, the lady coldy called Rachel's name.

"Should I come with you?" Santana asked as Rachel got up and walked towards the room.

"No, it's fine."

When Rachel walked into the room she was greeted by the very friendly Doctor.

"Morning Rachel." The Doctor kindly greeted. She knew from a previous visit when she came to get a subscription for her vitamins.

"Hello ."

They shaked hands and took their seats opposite each other.

"What can I do for you today?"

She explained to him how she threw up the previous night, and this morning, and adding to it, that she felt more exhausted than always.

The doctor wrote down the things Rachel said, then examined her on the bed. But strangely, nothing out of the ordinary came up.

"Have you been eating healthy Rachel?"

Rachel nodded and said, "I'm on a strict diet and I'm vegan."

He wrote it down, smiled, and said, "just like my daughter. Now, Rachel I know this questoion may seem strange but, I need you to answer me honestly."

She nodded.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercouse?"

She was stunned by his question, but knew she had to answer with all honesty. She knew the only person she had sex with was Finn.

"Well, if I'm correct I would say about two months ago, if it isn't a month a 3 or 2 weeks."

"And you used protection?"

Rachel said no, the Doctor jotted down Rachel's words.

"Well, I'm just going to run a few bloodtests to make sure what's the problem. Because to my surprise I didn't find anything strange wrong, but just to make sure."

Rachel hated needles, she hated them since she was small and always tried to avoid them. She closed her eyes as she felt the needle pinch her arm, but thankfully it was over soon.

The doctor put the vials on his desk, when he was done putting a small piece of cotton and bandage on her arm.

"Well then, I'll call you on Monday when I get it back, untill then, I hope you feel better."

They shaked hands, and Rachel walked out to Santana, feeling more dizzy than ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What was left of the weekend was well spent by the foursome. Because of Rachel not feeling well, the decided to do something that was more calm. The Saturday night they ate at a small vegan-friendly restaurant only a few blocks away from the apartment. They rented a few movies and watched them with some popcorn, with Rachel and Puck on one couch, and Santana and Kurt to the other.

The Sunday was also well spent, as they went to the mini carnival that was taking place on the beach.

Puck won a large teddy bear, and happily gave it to Rachel, and saying he hopes she feels better, which caused Rachel to smile at him, and Santana playfully "awwww"'d, Puck softly punched her in the arm, resulting in a very long rant fron Rachel saying it wasn't right to hit a girl, forgetting it was Santana she was talking about. They laughed hysterically at Rachel and continued their day with laughter and happiness.

When Monday morning came, Rachel was really nervous. She would be getting her results back and she was very anxious to know.

She sat on one of the benches on campus reading a novel when she didn't have a class, her phone vibrated wildly which made her jump.

She saw it was an unknown number calling, and knew it must've been the Doctor, which made her heart beat fast.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rachel. It's , I got your test results back."

He didn't seem to be very happy, which made her shaky.

"I'm afraid that you're pregnant. You have been for two months."

**Authors Note : sooooo what do you think? What should her reaction be? I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. A Lighter Day

**Authors Note: firstly I wanna say sorry for the short chapter, I had a ton of ideas I wanted to work on for the story, scondly I got reviews from guests that said they didn't like the fact that Rachel was pregnant very much. I just wanna say I understand what u guys mean! But I wanna kindly ask if u could bare with me because I know you are going to like what I have planned for this story! Please give me time...I beg of u...and lastly I wanna ask you guys what u think of a slight paranormal intervention?it's not going to kill Puckelberry, I just have an idea and wanna know what you guys will think! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Chapter 4: A Lighter Day_

_With the news of being pregnant , she went home and stood infront of her doorstep. To be honest, she doesn't know how she got there. Should she be happy? Sad? Excited? Or devastated? To be honest she did not know how to deal with it._

_She has so many things she has to think about, she knows for sure she was happy about the fact that she would be carrying a part of Finn, bit sad that she would be reminded of him every single day of her life, and she honestly didn't know if she could handle it._

Opening the door. She saw here three friends sitting on the couch, watching a 100 Ways To Die, much to Kurt's amusement. He had a disgusted look on his face while Santana and Puck only laughed.

"I really don't find this amusing." He said standing up, to go throw something together to eat, he was starving. He saw Rachel coming in, and before he could greet her, she looked at the three friends.

"Afternoon Kurt, Noah, Santana." With no smile, no hugs, no nothing, she walked straight to her room and closed her door.

Puck was about to get up and go to Rachel when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying "let me".

Santana stood up from where she was sitting next to Puck, and headed towards Rachel's room. She knocked on the door, that had a huge gold star on it, and when she heard a soft voice telling her to come in, she went in and closed the door behind her.

Before she said anything, she took in the mess that was now her room. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, showing that she changed while walking, her bag laying on its side on the bed, and Rachel curled up on her bed wearing her black PJ shorts with a matching top, with a gold star printed on the front. Typical Rachel.

"What do you want Santana?" Came Rachel's broken voice.

"Rachel..." Santana waited for Rachel to look at her and said, "Talk to me, something is obviously wrong. You were making progress the last few days, a little yes, but progress nonetheless."

"He left Santana. He left me to deal with this alone." Rachel whispered more to herself than to the Latina. "I can't do this." She finally registers that Santana really was there and started panicking, she didn't know whether she should say something, she decided not to and shut down, telling Santana to get out, she wanted to be alone.

Knowing that Rachel really wanted her to leave at that moment, she stood up and walked towards the door, but Santana knowing herself, she will get to the bottom of this.

When she was about to leave the room she took one last look at the brunette and asked, "Where were you B? Your classes ended at 1, you came home at 3."

"Not that it's any of your business, but, I was on campus, reading, I wanted time to myself, so if you would kindly respect my wish and leave..."

The latina's heart ached at Rachel's words, but left the brunette to be alone.

She closed the door behind her and cursed when she bumped into Puck.

"Eavesdrop much Puckerman?"

Puck took a step back, afraid of what the latina might do because she looked pissed..

"No, I swear, I was about to knock when you opened the door. I would never listen in to any of your conversations."

Santana eased up and walked over to the couch, not explaining anything to the boys that Rachel said, which irritated them to the max.

She didn't care, she resumed her watch on tv, and stayed like that until night showered upon them. Still no Rachel in sight.

XxX

It's about time you arrived." Cassandra said as Rachel walked into the room, late.

Rachel placed her tote bag on the chair in the corner and joined the rest of the group on the floor, whom was now staring at her.

"My apologies." She said readying herself to start her day. But Cassandra was not letting go that easily.

"Explain to me why you're late." She said circling Rachel. "Is someone else dead?"

That was it.

"You know what? I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you always just picking on me and giving me shit for just breathing! You had no right to say what you did, you have no heart Cassandra and you never will!."

With the last words said, Rachel ran out of the room with her bag hanging over her shoulder. She didn't care what the outcome might be of her saying what she felt to her teacher. She knew she had to stand up for herself sometime, and to be honest it felt pretty damn good.

Just as she was about to reach the outside, Rachel heard Cassandra say, "You have some balls Rachel," Rachel felt herself getting visibly nervous. "...to yell at me like that in front of my other student, I like it. You got some nerve."

Cassandra turned around and walked out of the room, dismissing the class, even though it just started.

Her day went quite smoothly after that, no troubles, no vomiting, which made her smile for the first time in a very long while, and she was actually looking forward to working heer shift at the diner that afternoon. And that was saying something.

When she arrived at the diner, she quickly changed into her uniform. It was a plain white button-up shirt with a pink collar, and a matching skirt that ended middle-thigh.

The diner was a nice small place where the usual happy family would go to on a Sunday evening after Church, it was comfortable to be in. The walls where the original diner-type colour, Red, black, and the booths' tables had a silvery texture. She liked working there, people were always friendly, and that's just what Rachel needed right now to forget about everything.

She was serving an old couple sitting in the far corner of the diner, when she heard the bell on the door ring indicating someone coming in. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Noah..." She said smiling as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry as a horse and this seemed like the best place to eat, and I wanted to tell you something. I was apartment hunting. I found the perfect place about a block or two away from yours. The rent is affordable so I took it." He said with a bright smile.

"You really didn't have do that Noah. You could've just stayed with us, we like having you around. But I'm happy for you wither way." She had a question running through her mind and was eager to get it out. "How did you find me though?"She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I searched the whole city untill I founf you." He said looking serious.

She looked at him with wide eyes and he said noticing her surprise, laughing. "Not the whole of New York Rach, places close to your apartment and College. And by the way, nice skirt." Puck said smirking looking at her legs appreciatively. When she noticed that, she blused heavily. He didn't know why he said that, and hoped he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and apologized. "Uhm...sorry."

Rachel smiled and waved it off like it was nothing, but she couldn't help thinking that she liked it, but thought of Finn when he always complimented her...she heard Puck saying, "What's good here Rach?"

Rachel shook her head playfully, and showed Puck the menu for "carnivores" like him. He takes the menu and says, " It isn't that vegan..." He is stopeed when she glares at him, pointing her finger at where he was suppose to look.

He smiled sheepishly, takes the menu again and says, "Sorry Rach but your face shit tastes really bad." Earning him a playful slap with half a glare.

Their afternoon together was well spent when she told Puck about what happened at NYADA, to be honest he was really proud of her, she was improving. Her manager saw the scene in front of her and decided to give Rachel the rest of the afternoon of, knowing what she's been through with Finn, she knew she needed company and she wouldn't let Rachel passed it on.

The two was more than grateful that they got to spend more time together since they hadn't enjoyed each others company as much as now. They were on their to becoming the greatest of friends, and Puck wished it would evolve into more...

**Authors Note: so I hope you enjoyed it :) please tell me what you guys think :)**


	5. Puck's View

Chapter 5: Pucks View

**AN: So guys this is a little chapter that I wrote with mostly Puck and Santana I like the friendship between them. Hope you guys like it, and just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it a lot. And most importantly my editor who once again helped me more a lot with this chapter because I was starting to get writers block! And this is just a light, calm chapter because the next one will be pretty serious!Enjoy. :)**

After the afternoon at the diner Puck went to his apartment with a huge smile on his face, he knows he may look like a fool but it was so amazing to see Rachel smile that he did not care what he looked like. And to make it even better he was the cause of that beautiful smile, he promised to himself that he will always do whatever it takes to make Rachel smile.

Yeah he has got it bad. And he couldn't care less. He hasn't ever felt like this toward other girls. There was Quinn, he felt like back then he loved her but he guesses that it was the bond they have because they had Beth.

And Lauren he thinks he loved her but thinking of it now, it wasn't it might just have been a phase, who knows. But Rachel ,oh man, she makes him think about stuff like marriage and having a family and he can see himself with her forever just her, the Puckesaurus might just be tamed.

But he knows he can't just jump in and tell Rachel he kinda sorta maybe… no definitely love her, that will scare her off, it's too soon for her. So he makes a promise to be her friend and that he will wait forever for her. He would do anything for her, be anything for her.

Puck only realizes that he must have been in deep thought because he was outside his apartment door. He shakes his head with a smile unlocks his door to his place. It's a nice place considering he decorated himself. It's a bachelor pad, his kitchen is to the right as you enter with a fridge that has mostly snacks and beer, to the left is his living room which consists of a huge couch and a tv and on the table in the middle is his x-box and a ps3 and scattered over and under the table are his games, its got a few posters of his favorite movies and bands and a huge stand in the corner for his movies, cds and the not so favorite games. It's not as untidy as his room was in Lima it's a working progress.

Down the small corridor is his room and bathroom he keeps his bathroom clean its probably the only thing he keeps this clean. His room looks like his living room just a smaller tv and a bed instead of the couch. The bed is unmade but he doesn't like making a bed he hates it it's a useless thing to do if your just going to mess it up anyway when you sleep.

Puck makes his way to the couch and turns on the tv, before going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer. He sits down and watches (don't judge him) a musical. It's his guilty pleasure, but only because Rachel loves musicals.

Halfway through Rock of Ages Puck hears a knock on the door he turns off the tv quicker than Santana could swear at someone. Speaking of the devil he opens the door to find Santana on the other side. Before he asks her in she invites herself to his fridge and a beer and sits on the couch, meanwhile Puck just shakes his head and goes to sit down with her.

He says "nice to see you too Santana."

She rolls her eyes at him and gives him a reply "I don't want the company of lady Hummel and his musicals today I have a free day and I thought I'm gonna come and kick your ass in one of your games, you pick I'll still kick you ass Puckerman."

Puck gives her you're kidding me right? Look.

He tells her "no one can kick my ass Santana I'm the Puckesaurus."

Santana laughs at him telling him that she is Santana Lopez. So in that she challenges him. She turns on the tv but Puck isn't quick enough to stop her so Santana turns her head to the sound of Don't stop believing and she sees Tom Cruise singing, before she turns to Puck again she think that the New Directions version was a million times better and Tom Cruise can go suck his guitar. She doesn't like him never has.

Anyway she turns to Puck and tells him with a laugh "you watch musicals Puckerman? You're a Closet Musical queen."

"I'm not a closet musical queen Satan" he tries glaring at her but is too embarrassed to look angry. "btw why are you really here Santana, you don't mind Kurt's company and you wouldn't come to me unless something was really on your mind" Puck asks trying to distract her from teasing him. Her expression changed when he said that and he saw that she really did have something on her mind.

"Well Puck it's about Berry" before she could finish he interrupts panic lacing his voice

"What's wrong with Rachel she was just fine when I saw her" he starts to get up but the Latina stops him and says "Calm your nuts Puck, I just wanted to tell you for the first time she didn't go straight to her room and closed the door ignoring everyone, I don't know what it is your doing but keep it up she is getting close to being herself again, even if she still has some emotional recovering to do". Puck breathes a sigh of relieve and tells Santana that his not doing anything special his just being himself and why the hell did she need to come all the way here to tell him that.

She says "There is more Puck hell your not a very good host. And in anyway something is up with Berry that she is not telling us we need to find out what it is."

"Maybe its private Santana, she'll tell us if she thinks we should know, just let her be damnit." Santana raises her hands in a humored manner to show surrender and tells puck "You got it bad Puckerman, it would be cute if you were a girl now its just gross"

Puck sees that Santana does not mean bad by her actions so he calms down. "Don't tell Rachel I like her she is still super sad about Finn and she needs to heal"

"I'm not an idiot you ass, we will fix her Puck don't worry ok" Santana tells him with seriousness. Puck gives her a hopeful look and asks the latina "San, do you think I'm a huge asshole for… uhm for lo.. liking my friends girl when he hasn't been gone for that long yet?"

"Look Puck, a lot of people may think you just want another score which is why Kurt was probably an ass to you that day, anyway I think your for real I mean you look at her the way I use to look at Brittany(Santana smiles sadly remembering their goodbye but she is ok now) and that wasn't.. she wasn't just a score, I know u really care" Santana tells him smiling and shakes her head and snaps out of her caring persona

"Thank you Santana" Puck smiles at her.

"Whatever, enough of this feelings shit lets get our game on I want to kick your ass, and if you tell anyone about this I'll tell everyone I know the Puckesaurus loves musicals" Puck made a motion of zipping his mouth and gets the game ready.

After a few rounds of Tekken Puck gets up and orders a pizza and asks Santana what she wants since she made it clear that she wont leave till she beats him.

He currently is in the lead with 2. She just says it's due to being out of practice while he laughs at her.

After the not so vegan pizza (thank heavens) they continue playing and after a couple more hours Santana throws her remote to the floor and starts yelling in Spanish.

Puck just laughs and says "I am the king"

"You're a bitch Puckerman ill beat you just watch" Santana tells him not all too friendly like. "I have to bounce Puck, its late"

"Cool ill take you to your chamber Satan" Puck tells her earning him a glare and a little laugh afterwards.

The two of them make their way to Pucks truck when he asks "How did you get here anyway?"

"I took a cab you idiot" Santana answers him as if it's the most obvious thing cause really it was, but Puck is Puck. They get in and Santana turns on the radio and sits back. She had a good evening, she didn't think she will enjoy a night with Puck but he really was a great guy underneath all that Puckesaurus shit. And thinks Puck may just be what Rachel needs.

XxX

When they arrived at the apartment Santana asks Puck if he wanted to come in for a drink and Puck says yes almost immediately, he wants to see Rachel.

They take the stairs instead of the lift, Santana takes her key and unlocks the door and steps inside and motions for Puck to come in. He walks in and hears Rachel's voice "Hello Noah, Santana"

Rachel has a smile on her face and for a moment forgets the hot chocolate she is making. And Santana goes and helps herself to some and tells Puck "Do you want Puck?" he said sure.

"How was your evening Noah?" Rachel asks him as if they haven't seen each other at all today. Puck waits for his mug before he answers smugly "I kicked Santana's ass in tekken."

"Don't be so smug Puckerman I'll gets my practice on" Santana said sipping her drink.

Rachel laughs lightly knowing well Santana isn't the bitch she makes herself out to be anymore. Kurt makes his way into the kitchen where they are sitting and says "Evening ladies and Puck" they say hello back and Rachel gets up to make Kurt some hot chocolate.

"Puck I just want to say I am sorry for being kind of a bitch to u back then, I know I didn't say it sooner but I realize now that you're a good friend to Rachel and I'm sorry" Kurt says to puck. He needed to get it off his chest it may or may not have been a big deal, but he needed to day sorry. Puck really is not a bad guy and the way Rachel gets life back into her eyes (it's little but still) when he looks at her is kind of a good thing.

"Here is your is your hot chocolate Kurt" Rachel places the hot chocolate in front of Kurt. They share a smile then Rachel looks at Santana and Puck. She waited for them to take another sip then she tells them

"Are you enjoying what you're drinking? Cause I have to say you two are drinking my vegan "shit" (she uses quotes) as if you love it."

Puck and Santana immediately stops drinking and Santana said only half serious

"That's nasty Rachel, you should have told us now I will have nightmares of real hot chocolate thinking I abandoned them"

"And people say I'm the drama queen and what do u say Puck?" Rachel asks laughing.

"Uh Rach, honestly I didn't taste much of a difference but your vegan shit is still bad" Puck replied laughing, he just loves the look Rachel gets when she gets pissed off.

The four of them continues to hang out well into the night like 12yr olds but they are enjoying it.

Who would have thought that these four would be friends? Puck continues to make fun of Rachel's dieting habits and she continues to glare at him playfully each one getting softer and softer.

At about 3-4 am Santana gets up and slaps Kurt's foot that's hanging on the edge of the couch, he had fallen asleep. "Go to bed Ms. Hummel, and you Puck see yourself out this bitch is tired, night Rachel." With that she goes to her room and sleeps. Kurt follows shortly after and into his own room.

"Rach""Noah" they say at the same time. Puck motions for her to go first

"Thank you Noah, you didn't have to stay at the diner and you didn't have to come here, and put up with me, a girl who cries without warning…."

"Shhh Rach, your gonna spoil my rep" puck smiles at her and adds "It's a pleasure Rach really". Rachel smiles and throws herself at Puck, he tightens his grip around her waist and she buries her head on his chest. Puck inhales, he loves that Rachel always smells like cinnamon or something.

Rachel pulls out of Pucks hug and feels like she enjoyed that hug more than a friend should. Puck notices her change in mood and he says before she says anything

"Rach I gotta bounce its late" she just smiles and walks him to the door.

He reaches the door and opens it, he steps out and turns around to face Rachel and he finds her already embracing him again she whispers unclearly into his chest "Thank you again".

And for some reason he just knows it's not a thanks for coming here tonight. He lets go of her and says goodbye and that he will come around asap again. She waves goodbye and goes into the apartment. Smiling.

Puck sits in his truck and he could still feel her little frame against his. And it feels too good to be wrong. "Give it time Puckerman, the best things come in time" he tells himself and drives off. And already his mind is flooded with thoughts of Rachel again.

**AN: So what do you think? :)**


	6. A Month Later

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooooooooooo I realllllllyyyyyy appreciate 's last review, I couldn't agree more ****J****and the rest of the reviews were also amazing, loved them including the favs and follows, you guys seriously are awesome, couldn't ask for better reviewers ****J**** sooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter once again, and review review review!**

_Chapter 6: one month later_

It has been two months since Finn died and Rachel is still broken about it but for the last 5 nights she hasn't cried that much surely no one can judge her for crying, she lost her love_ the father of her baby. _

She ran hand over her abdomen where the baby is lying, smiling, "hello little one mommy took a while to get use to the idea of having you but I am so happy that I'm carrying you and that you are mine, I love you so much" she started tearing up, but they were happy tears.

She knows she should tell her friends that she is pregnant and she planned that for tonight. Rachel just needed to deal with everything. She is happy now with the pregnancy and she knows in time she will be ok with Finn's death too, her friends have been amazing.

Rachel still isn't really showing, and therefore it has been easy to stall the news. She is so grateful that she has friends like Santana, Kurt and mostly Puck.

Over this last month the three of her friends have brought her out of her depression, sure she was still sad but she can laugh make jokes and still throw a diva fit when needed, especially when Puck mocks her vegan food.

Santana still tries to kick Puck's ass but fails, Kurt tries to dress them in more fashionable clothing (according to him) and Rachel actually enjoys everything they do. Puck took her to a vegan restaurant now and then and he and Santana drags her to arcades, they decided to challenge her, Puck getting tired of winning Santana and thinks Rachel may be better.

But she is not, she doesn't even win pacman. And Puck can't help to fall deeper. They even went to a park and sat there and just enjoyed the afternoons just relaxing.

But safe to say she is enjoying being not so down, it's impossible to be too depressed when you have friends like them. And now she has a baby to think about, she won't get an abortion, its murder and even though she is still young and her Broadway career has not even started yet, Broadway is still a dream, she wants but she puts her baby first, she already loves the baby so much.

And she promises she will have Broadway and everything will work out according to plan, she is Rachel Barbra Berry after all.

She starts to think to herself how she is going to plan to tell everyone about her pregnancy. She knows for sure her dads should be the first to know but she wants to tell them face to face so she is going to have to wait for her trip to Lima to do that.

After she tells her three friends and her dads, while she is in Lima she also thought that telling the rest of the Glee clubbers would also be a good idea, since they were a huge part of her life after all.

She walks into the auditorium of NYADA, thinking she will have a good day, but then suddenly she remembers Finn sitting there in the corner, watching her rehearse. He looked so out of place, yet completely fitted because he was there with her.

She walked over to the piano and started playing a tune. And as the music started, she just started singing.

It's hard to say goodbye

It hurts to be alone.

A small tear runs down her face.

And all that is left is a memory

To love and to keep as a part of me

It's you, no one else but you

Say what I can do

I miss you so

It's hard to let you go

It's hard to ease my pain

But I'll do it all for you

Because I know you'd do the same

And how hard it all may seem

You're always in my dreams.

She remembers the dream she had when Finn told her "Don't be sad and stuff Rach, it's all gonna be okay."

(CHORUS)

We, we will meet again

Far beyond the stormy weather

Far beyond the cloudy skies

We, we will meet again

When we do we will last forever

When we do we will stay together

You and me

We were meant to be

In perfect harmony

But everyday that goes by is reminding me

There's so many things that you left by me

You see

And every little thing

Has it's own story

They're tellin' me

An hour seems so long

Help me to be strong

You were the meaning of my life

And I can't go crying on without

I am shouting out my pain

There must be a way

(CHORUS x2)

We, we will meet again

Far beyond the stormy weather

Far beyond the cloudy skies

We, we will meet again

When we do we will last forever

When we do we will stay together

You and me

When she played the last notes to the song she heard Cassandra talking to her from the entrance of the auditorium.

"What's eating you?" she said with a oddly caring voice.

"I, I don't want to talk to you about it."

Cassandra walks up to the piano and puts both her hand on it.

"I'm going to pretend that you are just saying that because you are still messed up about whatever it is. Look, I know you can't trust me now Rachel, but you showed me balls after you busted mine. But you'll come to know that I only do that to the best of my students. So, whenever you feel ready you can talk to me, be in my office Monday shrimp."

To say that Rachel was shocked was an understatement, shoe couldn't believe the words that came out of Cassandra's mouth, but she wasn't going to complain because it actually felt like her life could only get better from now on, and she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to make everything better.

XxX

Rachel walked into her apartment and saw Kurt and Santana sitting on the floor, going through what it seemed like photo albums.

"What are you guys looking at?" Rachel asked them curiously a she hanged up her coat on the coat hanger.

"Oh, just old pictures of Glee club I found in one of the boxes I haven't packed out yet, gosh how I miss these days, everything was much less complicated." Kurt said with a sigh looking over a picture of him and Blaine sitting in Glee club together."

"You can say that again." Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana. Looking at the picture she had in her hands when the Glee club won nationals for the first time. They all seemed so happy, no care in the world.

Santana saw the discomfort in Rachel all of a sudden and decided to question her about it.

"Speak up Berry. What's bothering you?"

Rachel sighed and took out her phone, she dialed Puck's number and told Santana and Kurt that she wants to call Puck to come over first, she wants to share the news with everyone at the same time.

"Hey Rach." Puck said into his phone while he was sitting in his truck. He was on his wa to go visit Rachel when he got her call.

"Noah, can you please come over? There's something I would like to share with you guys, and I would appreciate it more if I told you all together."

"Sure Rach, I'll be over in a sec."

She hung up the phone, and Rachel waited patiently for Puck to arrive, unlike Santana and Kurt whom were sitting there waiting anxiously.

Rachel had decided to tell her friends about the pregnancy, she knew she couldn't keep it from them much longer, and because she couldn't tell her dads first, she thought it would be best to finally tell the three most important people in her life.

Finally they heard the door open, and Puck came rushing in. "Rach is everything okay?"

"Could you please sit down Noah?"

Puck nodded his head and sat down on the floor where his friends were seated, he found it weird, but didn't care. He was too worried about what Rachel's gonna say.

"Here goes. At first I didn't know how to feel about this, I was confused, hurt, and happy at the same time, it's one of the most biggest things that has ever happened to me in my life, and I know you guys will think the same. I found out a month ago, and I was too afraid to tell anyone because at first I was unsure about it, because I knew it would probably affect my Broadway career and my years at NYADA, because I would have to give all my time to this and I didn't know if I was ready. This morning Cassandra came to me when I was singing in the auditorium. For some reason she knew something was wrong, and she told me I were to trust her I should come to her office on Monday to tell her-"

"Wait, the Miss Cassandra July came to you and told you those exact words?" Kurt said, very surprised.

"Rach could you please tell us what's up cause I'm getting worried." Santana said while she played with her hands restlessly.

"I'm pregnant, obviously Finn's the father, I haven't slept with anyone else. I haven't told you guys earlier, because I was afraid, afraid that you were going to not want to be my friends anymore and I was coming to terms with dealing with this myself because it is Finn's baby and it took me a while to get myself to believe that I was going to have a baby, and now I've dealt with it, and came to terms with it and everything surrounding it, I really need you guys now more than ever." Rachel started crying; Santana immediately got up, took Rachel's head and rested it on her chest. She also let a tear slip.

"Even though I'm going to hate the fact of a mini Rachel Berry running around, it's a wonderful thing Rach. And don't you every in your life say or even think that we'll abandon you okay? If you do I'm going to kick your ass."

Rachel nodded her head giggling at Santana she really made her feel better. She looked up to see where Kurt was, to her surprise he was already talking about designing special clothing and accessories. Puck had no expression at first, but he crawled over to Rachel on the floor, shoved Santana out of the way, which resulted in her playfully cursing him.

"Fu-" Rachel gives Santana a look so she changes her word to "Screw you Puckerman."

Puck gives her a smug look, and continues with Rachel, smiling down at her sweetly.

He hugged Rachel and picked her up onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this together Rach, no matter what, we'll stand by you." Rachel nuzzled her nose against Puck's neck, showing appreciation.

She was so relieved that she finally told her friends about her Pregnancy, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder, but she still has to break the news to her dads, and she didn't know how they would react, but she will find out soon enough.

The weekend that was coming up was her birthday, so she would be going to Lima to celebrate with her dads and fellow Glee clubbers, then would be the perfect time to tell them, and to be honest she was vey excited. She felt like she was keeping a part of Finn alive and she could never be more proud.

**A/N: More on Puck's reaction on the next chapter, and how he's going to treat her ;) I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. Oh, the song I used in this chapter is We Will Meet Again by Basson. Until next time. ****J**


	7. A Little Alone Time

**AN: So, I noted in my last chapter there were a few mistakes, but not so may which I'm thankful for, but the song I let Rachel sing, wasn't underlined the way I did it when I typed it, fanfic didn't post it that way, but I'll do something else with future songs. Either way, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, I loved it.**

_Chapter7: A little alone time_

Rachel opened her eyes and stretched her limbs, she felt like she slept well considering all the crying she has done last night. But they were happy tears too. While Kurt came up with some pretty good ideas for a room and some very pretty clothes if it were a girl, he had some nice design ideas for boy clothes as well; he just kept thinking that she is having a girl.

Rachel lifted her head and realized she had fallen asleep on the living room floor curled into Puck, she was happy to just stay there and forget all the pressure surrounding her so she laid her head back down resting it on Pucks bicep.

Puck was laying on his side, he had his arm under and around Rachel by her shoulders and his other arm was resting on Rachel's waist, his hand found its way to the small of her back and he was mumbling something about vegan ice cream. Rachel laughed softly and made a mental note to ask him about it later, right now she was relaxed and happy.

After about an hour or so Rachel needed to get up and do her morning 'routines', she decided to skip working out on the elliptical, she gently lifted Pucks arm from her body when he just mumbled something a person can't make out, and cuddled Rachel into him so tightly she let out a squeak.

She placed her hand on Pucks cheek and whispered "Noah I have to get up"

"Nooooo!I'm comfy" ,came a tired reply. He subconsciously started to caress her back.

She shouldn't like the feeling, but she does and she sits up so quickly Puck doesn't have time to grab her. Once she got her thoughts and heart under control she lightly shakes his shoulder and tells him to get up.

"Five more minutes pleeease" Puck asks to whoever is waking him.

"Puck get up and I'll make you real breakfast after I wake the others."

"Real, Real food?" he asks with closed eyes and a smirk. "Yes you carnivore." Rachel laughed.

He gets up and stretches with his hands above his head, Rachel can't help but stare at Pucks toned chest and her gaze travels lower and rests on his abdomen and just loves the way his abs moves as he stretches.

She realized where her gaze is going and blushes so hard, she quickly makes her way to the bathroom. Twenty five minutes later she comes out and finds Puck standing by Santana trying to wake her . "Wake up Satan Rachel is going to be pissed when she sees drool on her couch".

"Damnit Puckerman can't a girl sleep? It's hard enough to sleep with you snoring like a beast that's hibernated for 5 years." Santana says to Puck in a very grumpy way.

Santana doesn't like mornings she never did. "Morning Santana, Morning Noah, I just woke Kurt and he will be out in approximately 20 minutes. I'll go and start breakfast." Rachel says going to the kitchen.

"Morning again Rach." Puck greeted back.

"Sup midget and little midget."

Kurt came out of his room and making his way to the kitchen, where the rest were. "Morning ladies and a PUCK"

"I thought all of us could go do something today?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"Sorry Sweety I really can't I have an appointment with my boss, she wanted to see me. "Kurt said feeling sorry.

And Santana told her, "Sorry Rachel but I can't either, I have somewhere I need to go, and I'm not saying where or who or what so don't ask, but I am really sorry too."

Rachel deflates and tells them that it's ok, they shouldn't worry when Puck walks up to her and asks "Rach can you spend the day with me? I want to hang out and talk and stuff." He runs his hand through his Mohawk and waits for her answer.

"Of course Puck it will be lovely." She has a huge smile on her face when she tells him that. Meanwhile, Kurt and Santana exchanges knowing glances.

Rachel and Puck are still in the kitchen when Santana tells Kurt, "Look Lady man before u interrupt me, I need to finish ok? Good, firstly I know Finn was your brother and you loved him too but Puck was his best friend, and I know its only been two months since his death but look at them (she points to the two in the kitchen) look at her. She is getting to a place where neither of us thought we could get her. He is bringing her out of depression and with him around, she will be ok."

"Yes Santana I can see that and I love Rachel too and I only want the best for her. I can see Puck isn't just in it to get laid. He has changed and I can't believe it sometimes. Two months is a short time for anyone to deal with their grief of loosing their love and finding out your pregnant. But, I am glad Puck is helping her out of it, I just hope she will be ok completely." Kurt tells Santana.

So after breakfast that everyone loved, the helped with the dishes and Kurt was the first to leave, Santana was next and when she reached the door she turns and says her goodbyes and leaves.

After everything was clean and the apartment was tidied, Puck showered and dressed in his usual faded jeans and a black t-shirt. He straightened his Mohawk and went to find Rachel. She was at the kitchen counter going through the photo album they had last night, looking at a picture of Finn, she really misses him so much.

Sensing her mood getting sad, he walks over to her and looks at the picture over her shoulder. Rachel says with a sad voice, "I wonder what Finn would have thought about me having his baby? Would he be excited?"

"Rach he would have been so proud and I'm sure he is in someway or whatever and he would have been so proud to have you as the mother of his baby." Puck finished and pulled Rachel into a one handed hug.

"You really are a great guy aren't u Noah?Thank you for being here with me." She hugged him back. They got their things together and walked out the apartment and locked the door. Puck told her that he was taking her to a vegan ice cream place, and then they'll have a lazy day at the park.

That reminded Rachel to ask about the mumbling she heard. "Noah, what were you dreaming about? I heard you talking in your sleep about vegan ice cream." Rachel looked up to him waiting for his answer.

"Damn Rach, I didn't know that I could be heard, but anyway I know you like ice cream and I kinda like it and chicks eat ice cream when they are sad and shit. And look I know I'm not good with words but I really do care and I will be with you, Santana, Kurt and probably the rest of the glee club too."

"Thank you so much Noah" she hugs him tightly. "Pleasure Jew Babe." he winks.

They eventually got to the vegan ice cream shop and even Puck tried the strawberry, totally normal for a man to eat pink ice cream, he tells himself. And Puck has to admit it's not that bad but he still prefers the real stuff. Rachel gets a coffee ice cream and they finish it on their way to the park.

They find a nice bench to sit at it; it has a very old tree casting a shadow over them. As they sit Rachel leans into Puck and says to him, "Noah, look I know that you told me that I'll have all the support of you, Santana and Kurt but I just feel that I need to talk to you about everything."

"I meant everything I said Rach, I'll be there for you through it all, Finn was my best friend. I have to be honest and say I was shocked, I never pictured you to have a kid at this stage of your life, but I can tell you when I think about it, your going to have a part of Finn with you for forever and this baby (he puts his hand on her abdomen over the little baby bump) will be very lucky to have you as its mom, and we all will have Finn with us in some way, and I cant wait to meet the little dude" Pucks eyes water up but he looks away, he doesn't like crying in front of people.

"You are a very good friend Noah and you have become an amazing man, thank you again for saying that." Rachel kisses his cheek. He wipes the tear form her cheek and he just holds her.

"What makes you think it's a boy Noah?" Rachel asks him wondering in amusement about it.

"I just picture you having a boy I guess, a little Finn." Puck replies with a small slips into his mind and he thinks he would just love to get to see his little girl. He promised himself that he will become a man that Beth can be proud of.

They keep talking for hours, Puck already went and got food for them and he even got Rachel tofu stir fry and real meaty stir fry for him. The two of them walked around the pond after they ate, when they spotted a poster advertizing an open mic night at a fancy bar and Puck thinks that Rachel will enjoy going.

She of course wants to go and tells him that he must sing too, he said he will and they had a few hours to kill before it starts. They go to a music store to get some ideas for songs, mostly ideas for Puck, Rachel was almost always prepared. The shop is very small but it looks kind of like a 80s music store. The two friends go in and saw that there were very old records, cd's and even tapes.

Rachel immediately walks to the classics section looking for any Broadway items she may not have. There weren't many but she browsed anyway. While Puck went through the classic rock albums and tried to find a good song. He wasn't going to just sing anything. Rachel loves when you put thought and consideration into something.

He wants to sing her a song, one that will show her he will be there for her and that no matter what he won't just turn his back on her.

He has changed, sure he still is not that smart on the big words like Rachel, but his feelings are big and that should count for something, I mean look at him the Puckesaurus doesn't want attention of other girls anymore. He is stuck on Rachel Berry.

He is shaken from his thought when he finds the perfect song to sing and prays that the band would be able to play it.

After a couple hours in the music store Puck pays for their things, after arguing on who must pay , Rachel stops cause this feels like a date, it's not unpleasant but feels too soon. She is not ready. But she won't take the day back or do it differently.

Puck carries the things and Rachel says they should rent a movie; it will kill some time before they head to the open mike night at the bar. Puck takes a movie that he and Santana will enjoy because he just knows Rachel will take some musical for her and Kurt.

He was totally right, while he thinks watching Pitch Perfect will be so dumb, he thinks of the smile it will out on Rachel's face. And Rachel won't watch Texas chainsaw massacre, it's too gross. She makes a face at Puck's choice; he finds it cute and laughs at her.

They got to the apartment and finds Kurt making a light dinner and Santana channel surfing in the living room. They say their hellos and Rachel shows Kurt her stuff she bought, and he jumps at the movie choice. Santana comes in and tells them there is no way they are watching that shit first.

Rachel pouts and Puck melted and said they will definitely watch Rachel's movie first.

After Santana protests that the Divas have seen the movie they still get their way. Puck asks them if they are going to join them at the bar and Kurt tells Puck that Rachel can't drink because of the baby.

"She won't drink you dipshit, it's an open mike night, haven't you listened?" Santana tells Kurt after she gives him the look, "duh really".

"Ok good, it's settled we are going to sing tonight, thank you for agreeing to come along." Rachel thanks her friends.

The movie starts and Rachel sings softly along when the songs come on while she cuddles into Puck's side and he holds her tight. Santana is bored already but secretly she thinks this movie isn't that bad. It's bad, but not that bad. Kurt enjoys it a lot, he now and then comments on how cute the guys look and gives the girls fashion advice as if they can hear him.

They just finished the horror movie which Rachel spent watching with her face buried behind Pucks shoulder. It got time to get ready for the bar, Santana says she will dress Rachel and winks at Puck. Kurt just looks at Puck and he said there is no way that anyone will dress him and goes to get ready. Puck was waiting in the living room when Santana came out in black jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket over that with a pair of heals. Her hair was tied back and a few strands were loose. "Looking good Lopez." Kurt said and Puck couldn't say anything cause Rachel was there next to Santana, in a short black skirt and a low cut dark blue sleeveless shirt and high heals to match.

Puck loved the way she looked but now she almost knocked him out. "Breathe Puck." Kurt tells him.

"I don't feel comfy guys, I don't know if I look ok." Rachel said nervously.

All three of them said at the same time: (Santana: "your hot berry")(Kurt: "amazing Rachel")(Puck :"so beautiful) Rachel blushed under the comments and smiled.

"You have to look hot while you still can Berry, you'll look like a balloon soon." Santana teased.

"She will still look good, no matter what." Puck said seriously while looking at Rachel's ass. What? he can't help it, she is so hot. Rachel blushed yet again.

"I wants to drink and get my sing on lets move people." Santana said while grabbing the car keys.

Puck lets Rachel walk first for two reasons, one, he wanted to be chivalrous and two, he wanted a great view.

Kurt just laughs and walks out behind them, locking up. They get to the car and Kurt gets in front and Santana drives. Puck and Rachel are at the back looking out her window she says, "Any of you guys have your songs prepared?". They groan and say they have their songs and Santana says they will blow the crowd away because everyone else is losers and that they rule. But they are happy that finally, the real Rachel is coming back to them.

**AN2: Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Count On Me

**A/N: I can't believe I'm getting so many favorites and follows. It totally makes me so happy that you guys really like this story. There are a few things I wanted to ask in regards to the baby; do you guys want it to be a boy or girl? And any name suggestions would be lovely. Again I want to thank everyone that's reading this story. Oh, and in this chapter I am going to do a little time jump back in the past when Rachel asked her friends to do something in the previous chapter, and Santana said she couldn't go, I am going to be writing where she went. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8: Count on me._

….

"Our next performer will be Noah Puckerman."

The crowd cheered when Puck walked up to the small stage with his guitar in his hands, he sat down on the stool that was in front of the mic, and adjusted the mic to where he needed it.

" 'Sup everyone." Puck greeted the club, smiling when he saw Rachel giggle at his greeting. "This song I want to sing is for a very, very special friend of mine." He said pointing out to Rachel, she blushed when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Rach, I hope you like it."

He started playing on his guitar, and Rachel couldn't help but smile when she realized what song it was.

…

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea…_

_I'll sail the world to find you…_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see…_

_I'll be the light to guide you…_

Santana turned her head to look at Kurt, whom was just smiling back at her, she then sneaked a glance at Rachel, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. She took her hand in hers, and squeezed it.

_Find out what we're made of…._

_When we are called to help our friends in need…_

_(chorus)_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3…_

_I'll be there…_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there…_

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yeah…_

_Oooooohhh, ooooooh, yeah, yeah._

Puck looked over at Rachel, and winked at her when he saw her obviously liking the song, which made him over the top happy.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep…_

_I'll sing a song beside you…_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me…_

_Every day I will remind you…_

He thought about how he was going to make Rachel know how much she means to him from now on, treating her, singing her songs, and most importantly, just being there for her as a friend as long as she needs.

_Oooh…_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need…_

_(Chorus)_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3…_

_I'll be there…_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2…_

_You'll be there_

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

_Oh yeah…_

_Oooooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah…_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry…_

_I'll never let go,_

_Never say goodbye…_

_You know…_

At this point he played his guitar more gently.

_(Chorus)_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3…_

_I'll be there…_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2…_

_You'll be there_

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

_Oh yeah…_

_Oooooh, ooooooh…_

_You can count on me,_

'_Cause I can count on you._

The crowd roared and cheered, some women even whistled at him, but he didn't care, because when he walked off the stage, Rachel met him halfway, and jumped into his arms.

"That's the sweetest song you have ever sung to me, Noah, thank you so much." She said burying her head in his neck.

"I meant every word." He said placing a sweet kiss on her head. They just stood there in each other's arms, enjoying the moment and slow dancing to a very good song, but the singing that came from the woman….not so good.

Everyone in the club, including the four friends was relieved when the woman stopped singing, some people "boo'd" at her, causing her to burst out into tears making a dramatic exit out of the club.

When they sat together again, Puck stood up and offered to go buy some drinks for the group, with several protests from Rachel, even Santana, he waved it off and walked to the bar, ordering their fully alcoholic drinks, and for Rachel a diet coke with ice.

"Noah, you really need to stop doing that." She said talking about him paying for everything.

He just shrugged it off, sitting down next to her and putting his arm over her shoulders, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm dying for you Rachel." Said Santana looking up at Rachel who was sipping on her diet coke.

"Well I can't agree with you, since you know I never was a fan of alcohol. And even if I was, I would never put my baby in danger." She said rubbing her baby bump with her hand.

Santana smiled and when the DJ called her name, she got up and told him which song to play. She decided to sing Supermassive Black Hole from Muse, getting whistles and winks from everyone in the bar.

When she finished her song she walked up to her group of friends, and ordered another round of drinks, then more after that, and more, which lead to them, except Rachel being drunk. What a night.

Kurt's song choice was Roar by Katy Perry, he decided on that because he thought about Blaine and his love for Katy Perry songs. It turned out to be a good performance, people cheered for him, and he stumbled his way back to his friends, feeling a little light headed.

His friends complimented his performance, and while they did so, the DJ called Rachel's name. Puck's hand didn't move when she stood up, it slid down her back, giving her Goosebumps which she hopes wasn't visible to them.

She got up to the mic, took a deep breath and motioned for the DJ to start the song.

_Found myself today…_

_Oh I found myself and ran away…_

_Something pulled me back…_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had…_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say…_

_But it's written in the sky tonight._

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

_(Chorus)_

_So I won't give up…_

_No I won't break down…_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong…_

_Even if it all goes wrong…_

_When I'm standing in the dark_

_I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

_Seen that ray of light…_

_And it's shining on my destiny…_

_Shining all the time…_

_And I won't be afraid…_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me…_

_All I know is yesterday is gone…_

_And right now I belong…_

_To this moment to my dreams…_

_(Chorus)_

_So I won't give up…_

_No I won't break down…_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong…_

_Even if it all goes wrong…_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

_It doesn't matter what people say…_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes…_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high…_

_And it only matters how true you are…_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart…_

Rachel smiled up to her friends who were listening intently to the words of the song, knowing she also meant every single word.

_(Chorus)_

_So I won't give up…_

_No I won't break down…_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong…_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down…_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong…_

_Even if it all goes wrong…_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…_

_That someone's watching over…_

_Someone's watching over…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

Rachel finished the song, and received yet another standing ovation, bowing to the crowd she got off from the stage and walked over to her friends.

"Rachel that was beautiful…" Kurt said giving Rachel a hug."

She thanked him, and got a hug from Santana and Puck as well.

After another hour at the bar, they decided to go home since it was getting very late. Santana and Kurt were to wasted to drive, Puck wasn't, but Rachel wouldn't take that risk. She got into the drivers seat with Puck sitting in the passenger side and the other two were at the back giggling and people walking by.

Puck was getting bored with no music playing, he turned on the radio and Beautiful People by Chris Brown was playing. He grinned at Rachel and rested his arm on the door of the. He bobbed his head back and forth, biting his lip, singing along; "Beautiful people…."

Rachel laughed at Puck, she hated Chris Brown's music but with Puck singing it, she enjoyed it just for the moment. They arrived at the apartment safely, and Rachel offered that Puck stay the night, she scared that if he goes home something might happen to him.

They stumbled up the stairs, well at least Santana and Kurt did. Puck gently helped Rachel up the stairs, not wanting her to miss a step and break something.

Santana couldn't make it to the room, so she fell down on the couch and snored away. Puck entered the apartment, he was very tired all of a sudden and he couldn't understand why. He stood still in the middle of the apartment, looked at Kurt's room which seemed inviting he thought about kicking him out. He's not going to cuddle with a dude. No offence, but when he saw Santana passed out on the couch he walked over to her, sat down next to her, laid his head on her hip, hey, she was comfy, and just passed out.

Rachel and Kurt went into their rooms, and fell asleep on their beds. It was a long night, but they couldn't have enjoyed it more.

XxX

**(One day ago. When Santana said she couldn't spend the day with Rachel and Puck)**

"Tell me what is on your mind Santana?" a soft voice tells Santana as a hand brushes her hair out of her eyes. Santana sighs as she feels Quinn's touch. She leans up and kisses Quinn softly and says "Q, if I tell you I am gonna have to get dressed first" the pair got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Quinn never knew she could be into Santana but that night at the failed wedding of and Quinn couldn't think off anything but Santana, and Santana couldn't believe she could feel like this toward another woman after Brittany.

They were falling for each other and they did not mind at all.

Santana sat down at Quinn's kitchen table and waited for her to finish up. Quinn placed the drink in front of Santana and said "Now tell me Santana" "Its Berry Q, she is pregnant and Finn's the dad of course, she found out about it a month back, and I wanted your advice." She said to Quinn.

Quinn waited for Santana to finish and finds it cute that she was nervous to talk about it, she knows Santana was nervous because of the whole Beth story. "Berry is pregnant?" Quinn was shocked but it was not a bad shocked more of a mixed feelings type of thing. 1: because of Rachel still being so young. 2: because she knows Rachel is bound for Broadway. 3: she was happy for her, its something of Finn to keep his memory alive.

She knows Rachel will have it all, with the help of her friends no one can fail. "Ok, well I'm shocked but happy too, weird hey, anyway what advice are you looking for Santana?" Quinn asks. "Uhm Q, what are we to expect? Like mood swings, crazy cravings? And will you talk to her about it? You know what she's going through. And that's why I was nervous to ask Beth may still be a sore subject for you" Santana finishes in one go.

Quinn smiles at Santana and she sees the girl relaxes "Santana I don't know where it is me and you are going but one thing is for sure we are friends and we're Berry's friend. I will talk to her if she needs it ok" "Thanks Quinn" Santana gets out relieved.

"Now round three?" Quinn asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Santana smirks back and approaches Quinn like prey. They never make it to the bedroom.

XxXXxX

**(Present)**

Santana woke up and wanted to use the bathroom when she felt she couldn't move, Puck somehow shifted during the night and thought her body was a sleeping bag. She smacks him on the head and yells "Damnit you ass get the hell off me and drool on yourself". Puck jumps up so fast he trips over the rug, he sits up and rubs his head where he was smacked.

"Geez Satan, I can't help what I do in my sleep." Puck tells her getting up. Neither of them sees Rachel at her doorway watching the whole scene. Rachel started laughing and they finally see her standing there and thought to themselves, a happy Rachel is a nice Rachel. So they think if it takes a little arguing to get her to laugh why the hell not?

"Morning Berry" "Morning Rach" they greet at the same time. "What was going on?" Rachel asks with a laugh. "Well asswipe here thought he could molest me in my sleep" Santana replies irritably but still gives Rachel a smile.

"I fell asleep on the couch and by accident cuddled her, as if I would cuddle Satan." Puck tells Rachel while he gets up and walks to the kitchen, he decided to make coffee for everyone.

Rachel follows him still laughing, she thinks to herself that this won't be such a bad day either.

**A/N: So the Quintana pairing has been done especially for my sister….rofl….now for my other readers I hope it didn't suck too bad…..until next time….!**


	9. Arriving in Lima

**A/N: I'm so happy that you guys are liking the Quinntana pairing I put in. and more follows! Ahhh it made me so happy, for a first time writer I must say it feels like I'm doing quite good. Enough of this…lol I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and if there are any more requests you would like to give, feel free!**

**Chapter 9: Arriving in Lima.**

She had to tell Cassandra about her pregnancy. She's the only teacher who could help her, how is she going to go to school with a huge belly and dance around like no one's business? And, there's going to be talks around NYADA, she knew it for a fact, and she knew people all too well.

People at NYADA weren't too different like the kids in high school, of course the age difference, but they all gossip, there's not a person on the planet that doesn't. That's why she needed the help of Cassandra, she knew for a fact that she would have a good solution to her problem.

"Good to see you Rachel, I almost thought you were going to be a no-show and that I am going to have to kick your ass." Said Cassandra as she strolled into her office, seeing Rachel sitting on the chair in front of her desk. She walked over to her chair, sat down, and took a big gulp of water, exhausted from her class.

"Well this is a really important matter so I didn't really have a choice." Rachel said to Cassandra.

"I'm all ears."

Rachel hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if she could truly trust Cassandra with what she was going to say, but it was her only option, and she was going to do it.

"I'm pregnant." Cassandra's eyes grew wide when she heard what Rachel said. "I know, I had that shock to but I realized that it was one of the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. my problem is that, I can't do all the things here at NYADA that I'm supposed to do with a baby growing inside me. I've been pregnant for three months now, I'm starting to show, and I know that there's going to be people that will talk about it and bring me down. And I really don't think I can handle that kind of pressure at the moment."

Cassandra leaned back in her chair; thinking about everything Rachel had said and decided that she was going to help Rachel.

"One thing is for sure shrimp, people won't talk, 'cause if they do they won't be the same after I'm done with them. I really can't say that I know how you feel 'because I really don't, but I am going to help you. I am going to talk to the board and tell them. I have to say that you're pregnant, otherwise they won't assist us. I'll ask your educators to give you lessons after school time or send your work home, because you feel uncomfortable getting educated with a big crowd with your situation. With my extremely good persuading skills, there's no doubt that they'll say yes.

Rachel smiled brightly at her teacher, not expecting that kind of response. Although she wasn't extremely happy with the idea of them knowing, she knew there wasn't any other way.

"I can't thank you enough." She said standing up, wanting to give Cassandra a hug, but backed away, feeling hesitant.

"Come here." Cassandra said pulling Rachel into a hug. "If you tell anyone about this I swear I am going to make your life a living hell." She said teasingly, she let go of Rachel and watched her leave the room.

Rachel was so relieved that that was sorted, she was still going to work and study, but at home, so she will still be on the top of her game, and be as amazing as she is, with the help of Cassandra, she will still make it on Broadway, and everything will work out as planned.

Puck was waiting for Rachel in his truck outside of NYADA. He was going with her to her doctor's appointment. He wanted to be there with her through it all. He smiled at himself when he saw Rachel approaching him, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Guessing you got good news." He said as he started the engine and drove off in the direction to the hospital.

"To my surprise she said that she will help me." She explained to him the exact words Cassandra had said, and he was just as happy to know that she will still be getting the education she needed now, instead of going over everything again once she had delivered the baby.

He parked his truck in the nearest spot to the entrance of the hospital. He didn't want Rachel to walk that far. He helped her out of the truck, and put his hand on her back as they walked into the hospital together. To be honest he didn't like hospitals at all, the smell, the needles, and the often creepy doctors, but he manned up only for the sake of Rachel.

They sat in the waiting room, seeing couples with their babies, women that were pregnant and sweetly running their hands over their belly's. Rachel couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when she finally holds her baby in her arms.

" ." the doctor called out from behind the desk, she stood up and looked back at Puck who was still sitting, not knowing whether he should go with her or not.

"Come with me." Rachel said holding out her hand to Puck. He was so happy that she wanted him there with her to see the baby for the first time. It meant so much to him.

Rachel was laying on the bed, with her shirt rolled up so that the doctor could do the sonogram.

"This here your boyfriend?" The doctor asked when she saw Puck sitting next to Rachel on the chair holding her hand.

When Rachel wanted to speak, Puck said; "No, I'm just a friend taking care and being there for her."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Oh, I thought by the looks of things that you were a couple." She put the ice cold gel over Rachel's tummy, warning her that it would be cold. "Where is the father of the baby, if I may ask?" She asked as she ran the scanner over Rachel's tummy.

"He passed away." Rachel replied sadly, but when Puck squeezed her hand, she immediately felt better.

"I see, I'm sorry." Rachel just smiled at the doctor as she watched the screen.

"You're baby is in great condition. The due date will roughly be on the second of October. Do you want to know the gender of the baby now?"

Rachel though about it, but wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'd like to find out when I have the baby."

The doctor nodded and showed Rachel her baby on the screen. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw the baby. Her baby. She couldn't believe it, and she got to share this moment with the greatest person ever. Puck. He kissed the back of her hand, feeling himself also getting sad for some reason but stopped himself from crying because that would have been just too weird.

The doctor ended the appointment by rubbing the gel of Rachel's tummy and printing some pictures for her when Rachel had asked. They walked out of the office, Rachel's eyes glued to the picture she held in her hand. She couldn't wait to show them to her dads, and even Shelby.

XxX

Things seemed to be working out for Rachel that week in regards to her education. Cassandra did as she promised. Now and then she would be going to school after hours, but there were two times when the teachers sent the assignments home, which Cassandra supervised and gave feedback to the teachers. There were a few teachers that were bitchy about the situation, but Cassandra didn't tell them the real reason, lying to them about why Rachel was home. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of the truth.

As the week went by, Rachel's birthday started to approach and Santana, Kurt and Puck organized a surprise party for her with all the gleeks and her dads, including Shelby and Beth and the Berry house. Rachel was extremely excited about seeing all of her family and friends in such a long time, but she was also nervous about what their reaction would be once she told them about her baby. Puck tried to convince her that she shouldn't be nervous, but she wouldn't listen.

They were finally on their way to Lima, Ohio. They took a plane on Friday, the day before Rachel's birthday which would be on the Saturday. They got a cab to take them to the Berry house where they would be sleeping for their stay, which Hiram and Leroy happily offered.

Hearing a loud knock on the door, Leroy couldn't keep his excitement in, knowing it was his baby girl and hurried to the front door from his kitchen.

When he opened the door, he grabbed Rachel tightly, giving her a warm welcoming hug. "It's so good to see you honey bear." Rachel returned the hug and smiled at the use of her old childhood nickname Leroy would give her.

"You're acting like you haven't seen her in years Leroy." Said Hiram as he pulled Leroy from Rachel so that he could also greet his girl.

"But I can do the same, because I can't stand being away from my munchkin for so long." He said as he greeted the three of Rachel's friends.

"I'm just as happy to see you guys. It feels like ages since I've seen you."

They walked into the living room where they placed their luggage for the time being.

"Oh my, I completely forgot about the dinner, come, sit down at the table, dinner's almost ready. I cooked you your favorite vegan lasagna honey bear. And for the rest of us Carnivores a 100% beefy one." Said Leroy as he skipped into the big kitchen, checking on the lasagna that was cooking up in the over. When he saw that it was ready, he took it out, and placed it on the counter to cool off.

Ashe was busy placing the two different dishes on the dining table where everyone sat, engrossed in a conversation about Rachel's childhood.

"Dinner's ready." Leroy said as he sat down next to his place by Hiram, dishing out food for himself.

All of them enjoyed their dinner so much, talking about lost time, and laughing until Rachel suddenly got a headache, bringing her hands up to her head, which brought the attention of everyone sitting around the table.

Puck immediately got worried and placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder, asking her if she was okay.

"Just a headache that's all. Nothing that could kill me."

Puck eased up, thankful that it wasn't something bad, but Hiram and Leroy still looked worried.

"Honey it isn't like you to get headaches, is something bothering you?" Hiram asked as he placed his hands over Rachel's across from him.

Rachel completely forgot that she wanted to tell them about the baby. Santana noticed the look in her eyes and shifted her gaze towards Puck and Kurt.

Leroy noticed this and asks while sipping on his drink. "Is there something you need to tell us sweetheart?"

Rachel placed her fork on her plate, taking a handkerchief, wiping her mouth even though it wasn't messy.

"I think we should go and let them speak…" Puck said in the air, but when he wanted to stand up, Rachel put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him back onto his chair.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged worried glances, afraid of what the problem might be, not knowing that they would receive great news.

"Dad, daddy-" She said looking at both of them. Puck took her hand in his, encouraging her to tell her dads. "I'm pregnant. You are going to be granddaddies." She said nervously waiting for an answer. She was starting to get scared because neither of them said a word, but she eased up when Leroy jumped from his chair walking towards her.

"My baby girl is having a baby!" he said as Hiram joined their hug.

Santana, Kurt and Puck watched the scene, happy for Rachel that her dads were giving a positive response.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hiram asks seriously.

"I was afraid that you might be disappointed in me at first." She said looking down at her feet.

Hiram cupped her face with his hands and said; "We could never be disappointed. You are a grown woman, and you are old enough to handle something as big as this."

Leroy got tears in his eyes just thinking about the little baby resting his baby girl's stomach.

Rachel thanked them for being so positive, and when they told her they would do whatever they can to support her, she couldn't have gotten any happier. The most important people in her life were right there with her, and they were so supportive, she couldn't have asked for anything better.

They finished their meals, and all of them helped each other clean up the table, and once they were done, they were all exhausted, and decided to get ready for bed. Thankfully there were two guest rooms in the house, so Puck and Kurt would be getting their own, and Santana and Rachel would be sharing the same room.

"Santana?" Rachel waited for Santana to look at her while she was brushing her hair.

"Hmmm?" Santana said with one open eye.

"I just want to thank you. For everything. You have been nothing but nice to me, and I really couldn't ask for a better friend."

Santana closed her eyes, smiled and said, "No need to thank me Berry. I'm doing what I do because I care about you and the mini diva growing inside of you. But the person you really should thank is Puck. He is the one who is the most supportive of all of us, he just wants to see you happy and healthy. I have never seen him like this. He really has changed, and I think it's time that you notice that B."

Rachel knew that Puck has changed and that he was caring, but somehow, hearing it from Santana, made her heart melt thinking about all the things he has done for her, and feeling a little bad for not showing enough appreciation.

When Rachel wanted to say something, she heard Santana already snoring heavily underneath the covers. She smiled at her Latina friend and softly got in the covers next to her. She switched off the lamp next to her, and drove off into a peaceful sleep.

She dreamt something odd that night. She and Puck. Madly in love, talking about their future together. She woke up from the dream, feeling very confused. On one note, she loved the feeling of being with him like that, but on the other, she couldn't help but feeling scared at the thought. Why was she dreaming this?

**A/N: Another light-ish chapter. Hope you liked it though. The next chapter will be her birthday and the breaking news to the glee clubbers and Shelby! Please tell me what you think. Until next time. **


	10. Bridge Of Light

**A/N: I can't believe all the follows and favorites I'm getting! And you guys are like pshycic or something because you know what I want to write before I even write it! Or maybe I'm just too predictable...oh gosh is that a bad thing? I hope not. I enjoy wriiting this story so much because I know you guys are liking it, even if it's just a tiny bit...lol...hope you like this chapter!**

_Chapter 10:Bridge Of Light_

**She felt so good being next to him...feeling his breath on her neck, and his fingers tracing her spine. It felt so good to know that she was his, and to know that he loved her. He was kissing her passionately, not having the intentions of having sex...but just to kiss her and hold her in his arms. She was now straddling him, leaning down to kiss him. When he opened his eyes from the kiss he was suprised to see Rachel taking her top off, revealing her toned skin, in a black lace bra. He couldn't help but to lick his lips by seeing her beautiful body. He took his hands and put them on her waist...feeling her warm skin underneath his fingers. Before he could think of doing it, she took off his shirt and revealed his very well toned body...She was kissing all over his stomach, tracing his abs with her tongue...he loved the feeling so much. **

**She was surprised when he stopped her, scared that she might have went to far...**

**"Rach...I love you. And I see me being with you for the rest of my life. Having our own little babies which will have my smokin' looks and your talent. I just want you to know that you are mine. Forever."**

**She grinned so brightly at him, tackling him as she kissed him harder than before.**

**"I love you too Puckerman."**

**Puck grinned wickedly as they continued their session...**

She woke up to the noise of her friends and dads singing happy birthday to her. was just a dream, she was partly relieved but wanted so much for it to be real. But not now.

She smiled when she saw Puck sitting next to her, legs crossed on her bed holding a cupcake with a candle in it, burning brightly. He had a big smile on his face when he saw her lightening up.

She looked around too see the rest of her friends singing to her happily. Her dads held each other close, crying happy tears while singing.

When they finished their song they happily clapped when Leroy spoke up. "I can't believe my baby girl is 19. You are growing up so fast. We are so proud of you Rachel."

He said hugging her tightly.

"I appreciate this a lot you guys thank you."

She hugged Puck who was sitting next to her, when she pulled back, he felt the intense need to lay a full on her, but he was afraid. So he went with just a peck on the cheek, he chuckled when he saw Rachel blush slightly.

"Happy born-day Berry. You are going to have a kickass day." Santana smiled and winked at her.

Kurt gave her a tight hug and also wished her a happy birthday. "You need to get out of this bed and get ready for your day. You only turn 19 once!"

He said walking out, telling the others to also leave. She couldn't even say something and they were already out the door. When she looked at her clock it was already 8 am. She never slept so late, so she got up and walked to the shower, doing her usual morning routine.

When she got out she walked to her suitcase and scanned it for something nice, yet appropriate to wear. When she thought she found herself a nice outfit, Santana came in the room and threw something on her bed.

"Even though it's your birthday, I'm gonna say what you wear. Wear that-" She pointed to the bed. "And if you don't there will be all kinds of hell breaking loose. You gets me? Good."

When Rachel wanted to protest, but before she could even say 'but' Santana was out the door.

She turned her head to look at the outfit and saw the dress, she decided to put it on, but was so shocked when she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was a long sleeve black dress, the front was cut into a v-shape, thankfully not revealing too much and not showing off the baby bump a lot, but at the back, it was a very, very low cut that ended on her lower back, and did she mention the dress was extremely short? Typical Santana.

She knew she had to wear it otherwise Santana would curse her in spanish, like she always did when she didn't get her way.

She fixed her hair into a very sexy looking ponytail leaving a few strands to hang loose.

She decided to match the outfit with her black stilletos. She actually looked very pleased with the dress. Smiling at herself she walked out of the room and down the steps, only too see Puck, Kurt and Santana standing around the kitchen table talking to her dads, all of them already dressed.

When Puck turned his head, he almost spit out the drink he had on Santana when he saw Rachel. "Holy shit."

Rachel blushed from his reaction. "Too much?" She asked hesitantly, even Hiram and Leroy was left with their jaws dropped.

"Definitely not. You look hot." Kurt said scanning her dress that hugged her baby bump perfectly.

When they ate a lovely breakfast together Rachel thought of something.

"Is it going to be okay if I go to Shelby? I'd like to tell her before the party begins and that's within two hours..."

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other brightly. "That's a great idea honey. Just let someone drive you there."

Puck's eyes immediately shot up and he offered to take her. He really wanted to see Beth, and he couldn't wait.

When they got into Hiram's car, and drove off, she put her hand over Puck's.

"Thank you for driving me Noah."

"No sweat. It would be great for me if I could see Beth too...you know, it's just that I haven't seen her in a while and it's something I really want to do."

Rachel just nodded her head in understanding. Feeling sorry for Puck because she knew he loved the little girl so much, and didn't even get to see her that often.

Puck parked the car in the parking lot of the block of the apartment where Shelby was staying. It was very elegant, fancy, certainly not something that he would ever live in...except of course if him and Rachel were to get married, then he'd buy her a place like this. Wait. Why did he just think that? He shook the thought out of his head and walked towards Shelby's apartment with Rachel. When he knocked, (pretty hard), the door was answered by a stranger.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably on her feet and said, "I'm looking for Shelby."

The man nodded and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Who's at the door honey?" She heard her mom shout from the kitchen. When Rachel walked to her, Shelby's eyes lightened up when she saw her daughter.

"Rachel I'm so glad to see you! Happy Birthday my girl. We were just getting ready for the party." Shelby replied way too happily making Rachel giggle.

Rachel turned her head and saw Puck and the strange man engrossed in a conversation.

"Who's that?" She said pointing to the man.

Shelby's eyes widened. Forgetting that she didn't even tell Rachel yet.

"Honey, come with me." Shelby walked over to Puck and the man and put her arm around his waist.

"Good to see you again Puck." She said knowing that Puck came to see Beth, and of course to escort Rachel. "This here, is Richard. We're getting married." She said lifting up her hand exposing the ring on her hand.

Rachel was glad that her mom had finally found someone to be with but, she was sad that her mom didn't tell her earlier. "Why wait till now to tell me?" She said looking at her mom.

"Well Rach, to be honest I didn't think of telling you, and that was wrong. I actually wanted to tell you at the party as a surprise."

Rachel dropped her head, thinking about the news she would give her mom. She looked up at Puck, he walked over to her, and nodded. This brought the attention of Shelby, and looked at Rachel curiously.

"You might want to sit down." Shelby sat down on the couch with Richard next to her.

"I wanted to tell you this before the party. Because your my mom, it was important for me to tell you this, you know...apart from everyone. I already told my dads and they were pretty excited."

Shelby's eyes shifted From Richard to Rachel, and her eyes darted down to her stomach. She already knew, the bump was showing a tiny bit.

"Is it what I think it is?" Shelby said excitedly. Standing up grabbing both of Rachel's hands.

Rachel nodded and said, "I'm pregnant." Shelby was careful of Rachel now, but jumped up and down like a little girl. She was so excited that her girl is having a baby, she was definitely going to spoil the kid.

"Wait, who's the father?" She said, squinting her eyes and looking at Puck.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "It's not Noah mom. It's Finn's...I found out when I was two months in...a month after Finn passed away."

Shelby pulled Rachel into a hug and said sadly, "He would've been proud Rach. To have a baby with you. You guys would have been great parents, but I'm sure that there's someone else who will take care of you." She said sneaking a glance at Puck and winking at him.

Puck smiled to himself, and was actually surprised to know that Shelby knew that was what he was planning, and already doing.

Richard got up and offered Rachel a hand, but for some odd reason she gave him a hug. "Thanks for taking care of my mom." She said, and he replied, "Always, congratualations on the baby. We'll do our very best to help you."

Rachel gratefully smiled at him, and turned to look at Puck when Shelby told him there's someone who would like to meet him. When they walked to Beth's room Rachel couldn't help but to walk after them. When Shelby opened the door, little Beth was sitting on the floor playing with her teddy bear.

"Beth honey." Shelby said picking her up. "This here is Puck you're-" before Shelby could say something Puck said, "Uncle. It's so good to see you." He said taking Beth in his arms. Beth curled up on Puck's chest gripping the collar of his shirt with her small hands. He didn't want her to know that he was her biological father just yet, it killed him to know that she would probably never know, but it was the best for her.

After a few tears being slipped, and them talking away in the living room they didn't notice it was time to go. Thankfully Shelby and Richard were dressed and ready to go, and little Beth too, wearing a cute Pink dress with little white flowers on the straps, her hair was tied up in pigtails, it was too cute.

Secretly, when Shelby got in Richard's car, placing Beth in the back seat, she sent a text to .

_Will: There's something I'd like you and the glee kids to do. I want to sing something to Rachel, don't ask why, she'd like to tell you herself. I'll tell you what song it is, but I want you to sing with me and the Glee kids singing along with us. I'll explain how it will work once I see you._

_Xoxo_

_Shelby._

Richard saw Shelby texting away, but didn't ask her, knowing she was up to something.

After two hours of partying, enjoying the conversations of her old friends, kareoke, it finally got to the time of gifts. Rachel made a statement saying she didn't want any gifts, but her dad's and her three friends who was living with her in New-York wouldn't listen.

"Here you go sweetypie." Hiram and Leroy gave Rachel their gift.

She opened the small envelope and saw a voucher. She looked up at them with curious eyes.

"It's a voucher we purchased from a recording studio. You could go whenever you want and record a song, your own or any other song."

She beamed up and hugged her dad's tightly. "This is the greatest gift ever. Than you guys so much." She said kissing them on the cheek.

When she was done, Puck stood up and gave Rachel a small box. "I hope you like it. I had it made especially for you." She looked at him with teary eyes and opened the box, everyone staring at her in anticipation.

When she saw what it was she couldn't help letting a tear fall. It was a beautiful gold bracelet that said: Always a - next to those two words was a golden star. So it said "Always a gold star." When she turned the bracelet around she saw her name carved beautifully on the back. "I can't thank you enough Noah..this means so much to me." She said while he flicked her tears away gently with his thumbs. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, which caused everyone to "awwww". He glared at them playfully and told them to shut up, causing everyone to laugh.

Santana and Kurt's gift was so typical of them. It was a gift voucher to a clothing store. Laughing, she said, "I get the message guys. I'll throw out my old clothes."

"It's about time Berry." Santana said with a smirk.

waited patiently for Shelby to give them the ok to start the song, she explained to them where each on should sing, but didn't say the reason.

"Okay now it's my turn to say something. This actually goes to the glee club and my old friends." She said looking at her old glee clubbers. "I already told my mom, dads, and these three-" she said playfully pointing at them. "-but it was important for you to know so here goes." She stood up and placed her hand over her belly. "I'm pregnant, it's not Puck's guys." She said when they all turned their head towards Puck, which cause him to throw his hands up in in the air. "It's Finn's. I found out a month ago. I have been pregnant for two months now."

She waited for the response of the glee kids, they all were silent, but everyone laughed when Quinn said, "Oh Fuck not another Rachel Berry." She said laughing while she congratualated Rachel, with the glee kids standing in line to congratualate her. Everyone was so excited and was already talking about how cute the baby is going to be and already talked about names. She smiled at the sight, grateful that everyone that meant so much to her was supportive.

Now was the time. Shelby nodded to and he gave the glee kids (including Kurt, Puck and Santana) a nod, all of them standing up and walking over to the spot where there was a mini-band set up.

"Rachel." Shelby spoke. "This song is for you. We know you are going through a hard time now, and the news of the baby being great but shocking as well. We want to sing this to you to show you how much we love you, and we are so happy about your baby." She nodded to everyone, and the song started to play.

(Shelby)

_Just when you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got,_

_And blue turns black,_

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_( )_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_(Everyone)_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_(Puck)_

_When your feet, are made of stone_

_And you're convinced that you're all alone_

_(Mercedes)_

_Look at the stars, instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_(Quinn)_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_(Everyone)_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_(Santana and Kurt)_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_(Everyone)_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_(Shelby)_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

When the song finished Rachel, along with Hiram and Leroy started to cry.

"Come here you cry baby." Mercedes said jokingly. Everyone took her into a group hug, and laughed when they all squeezed her, still careful of the baby.

Rachel couldn't have asked for better support from her friends and family, she didn't expect this, and the song her mom sang to her just made her more happy than she already was. Her worries and sadness was starting to fade, and now, she could only see the light...

**A/N: gosh I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought! Lol lemme' know what you think! Until next time! Oh and the song used is Bridge of Light by Pink!**


	11. I Love You Rach

**A/N:I will be having a private convo with Rachel and Carole in this chapter. I felt bad when I forgot to put her in, so thankfully I got an idea into my pit sized brain and hopefully it'll work out...lol...thanks for all the good feedback I love it so much and it always makes me want mooooore (: enjoy!**

_Chapter 11: I Love You Rach._

"Daddy where was Carole today?" Rachel asked him while she was carrying a tray full of empty glasses. Everyone had left and said their goodbyes half and hour ago. The party lasted a while, it was 5:30.

"Well honey, I did invite her, but I'm sure she is caught up with something. Even though it's been two months already...Finn was her son, she took it very badly honey."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding as she rinsed the glasses.

"Could I go to her? I mean like you said, Finn was her son and she has to know..."

"Of course honey take my car. I'll tell your friends you left to go see her."

Rachel kissed her father goodbye on his cheek. She grabbed the keys from the counter and walked off to the car. It must have been new bacause it didn't look like there was a scratch on it. From what she could see it was a SUV Hybrid, fancy, she thought. She got into the car and sped off towards Carole's house, hoping that she was there.

She turned the ignition off and locked the car, walking towards their front door. When she knocked, thanfully Carole opened the door.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it. I wanted so badly to come, but today I finally got the courage to pack his room. It's hard you know." She said sniffing and wiping away her tears. "So what can I do for you Rachel?" Rachel held out her hand for Carole to take and lead her up to Finn's old room.

She told her to sit down on his bed. She took a look around and saw a picture of her and Finn kissing sweetly in the choir room, she took the picture and saoid to Carole, "He's still with us you know. He never left. He's looking down at us, making sure all three of us in this room is okay."

Carole looked at her with a rasied eyebrow. "This is what I came here for you see-" Rachel kneeled down in front of Carole on the bed and took her hand. She placed it over her belly, and Carole shot her hand up to cover her mouth."This here is your grandchild Carole. It's Finn's baby. I wanted to tell you before, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. You know I wish he was here-" She said starting to sob, "To see his baby grow up, and live a happy life." At that moment she couldn't really control her emotions. She started crying heavily, feeling like she couldn't breath. Carole took her in her arms and said, "He would've been so proud, I know I am, but like you said, he's there looking down on us, still taking care of us like he always did. And you have all the support of you friends and family, including me, so I can't belive I'm going to be a grandma."

They talked about Finn down in the kitchen, catching up on lost times. The door opened to reveal Burt probably coming home from work. Carole asked Rachel quietly whether she could tell him, when she nodded and jumped up into Burt's arms.

"Did I miss something?"

"Rachel's pregnant Burt! She's having my baby's baby!" Burt signalled Rachel to come forward to him, he pulled her into a hug and said, " Thank you for giving us such a gift, now we know it isn't much but we would want you to have this."

He said as he gave Rachel what she never expected. Finn's football jacket, when she took it she immediately put it on, she could've sworn that she still smelled him. She took a last whiff of the jacket and said, "This is the best birthday gift." She said as she hugged both of them, realising that it was getting quite late and dark, she decided to go home, she didn't want to drive in the dark.

When she finally reached home she turned the ignition off and entered her father's house.

"Sorry I'm so late, Carole just talked about everything." Everyone's eyes fell on her when they saw her wearing Finn's jacket.

"Did Carole give that to you?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded her head, she didn't actually understand why Kurt was so suprised, maybe he wanted it, who knows?

"When are you guys flying back?"Hiram asks while they watched Oprah.

"Tomorrow evening. Kurt and Santana got a job at the Starlight diner, and I also want to apply there since the people where I work aren't to happy about the idea of me being pregnant."

"That's just absurd." Hiram shook his head in disgust," How about you Puck? You found a job yet?"

Puck looked up at the mention of his name and thought for a second, "No actually, I'm still scouting but, I rented out an apartment from the money my mom gave me. So I can afford that for now, but I'm searching hard for my own job."

Hiram and Leroy nodded at the same time.

"These days jobs aren't easy to find. Why don't you also go work at the diner? Then all of you can be together?"

Rachel's heart for some reason fluttered just thinking about the idea of seeing Pucke every single day. Not that she doesn't already, but she'll see him more.

"Nah, I think I'll pass that one. No offence but I don't wanna be singing around and dancing the whole day, not that I don't like singing, but I want a real job, like to become a firefighter or something."

Hiram looked at Puck with astonished eyes. "That's a marvelous idea Puck."

Puck nodded and looked at Rachel, she seemed kind of sad so when it got time to go to bed, he walked up to her room and knocked, she let him in, and went to sit down on her bed.

"Rach what's wrong? You seemed a little down?"

Rachel smiled at him trying to hide that she actually felt really sad.

"Hormones. You know, you probably experienced it with Quinn."

Puck thought about the time when Quinn was pregnant and couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of angry hormone Quinn.

He stood there still for a moment before he got the courage to ask her what he wanted to. "Rach would you mind If I like-just for tonight-no funny business- maybe kinda can sleep next to you tonight? That guest room is kinda cold.I swear I have no funny intentions." He said, but softened up when he saw Rachel laughing hysterically, thank heavens her room was soundproof, otherwise her dads would've thought he raped her or something.

"Of course Noah, I'd like to cuddle something, or in this case someone else other than my teddy bear over there." She said pointing to her teddy bear sitting on the chair. "I'm so hotter than him." He said all too seriously, which only cause Rachel to laugh even more.

She told him that she just wanted to get her PJ's on, that she would be there in a second. In the meantime, he took out his shoes,jeans and shirt, leaving him bare chested and in boxers, what? He was comfortable that way.

His eyes grew wide when he saw her, she had short, as in really short, black pj shorts on, and a matching tank top. Her baby bump was shown on beautifully and he couldn't help but stare at her. She blushed when she saw him look, but shrugged it off and jumped in next to him, when she put the light off, she sweetly kissed Puck on the cheek and thanked him for everything. He just said it was his pleasure, and that he wanted to do it. She turned around, only to be spooned by Puck. He threw his arms over Rachel's waist and snuggled her closer to him.

When she finally drove off to sleep, he kissed her on the head and whispered "I love you Rach..."

**A/N: aaah!I think for once I like this chapter, it is light yes but I will make up for it! Thanks for all the positive feedback...I just loooooove it! :)**


	12. Two Months Later

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just had to update another chapter. I really enjoy writing this story. I was so excited when I got feedback so early, you guys are reaaaalllllly awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and not hate this chapter too much…..loooooooool.**

_Chapter 12: 2 months later….._

Since Rachel had returned to New York after her birthday, things have gotten really great for her, except for the fact that at this stage of her pregnancy she's running to the bathroom quite a lot, and her hormones were getting crazy. She's turning into Santana and Puck found that quite hot.

She's been doing good in school, which she was very happy about, and Cassandra has kept her pregnancy under wraps. So far so good.

What made her the most excited is that there was an audition for an off-Broadway show, which to her luck was when she would have delivered the baby. The exact date was on the first of November, it was for Rock Of Ages, which she was very excited about because it would be the first time it will be on Broadway and she would feel honored to be a part of it. She will be auditioning for the part of Cherrie, even though she was supposed to be blonde, she could wear a wig right?

Kurt has been going crazy over the baby, even though the due date was like four months away, he was planning away like crazy.

Her job was doing well, she was working alongside Santana and Kurt at the Starlight diner, since she has resigned from her previous job, they were mean people and since she was hormone crazed she knew she wouldn't be able to handle them. There was a girl named Dani at the diner who was totally into Santana, and she couldn't argue that Dani was really sweet and beautiful, but she had Quinn now and she was more than happy to be with her. Kurt and Blaine finally found their way back together, Blaine proposed to him when he made a surprise visit to New –York, and he immediately said yes after Blaine gave a completely long speech about love and how sorry he was for hurting him, they weren't going to get married that year though, they decided to have the wedding the next year when Blaine would graduate and apply for NYADA, and that, was the greatest news Kurt could get.

Puck found a part time job at a music store, it paid well enough to do what he wanted to do.

For them, life was perfect at the moment, it couldn't have gotten any better, except for the surprise that Puck had for Rachel that night. He was going to blow her away for once and for all.

It was Saturday evening and the four friends were heading to the karaoke bar again, but this time Blaine and Quinn had joined them. This time, Rachel was wearing simple jeans and a beautiful sparkly top that hang loosely over her bump. She bought it at a maternity shop with the voucher Kurt and Santana got her. Thankfully they approved of it.

And once again Santana was wearing a skimpy dress showing off her cleavage and it sat tight around her ass, which Quinn absolutely loved.

Quinn had never in her life thought that she would turn out to be a lesbian, okay, maybe she wasn't a lesbian, but bisexual. But that night at 's flopped wedding, she felt something extremely strange, she felt a spark when she was with Santana that she never felt before, and she was sure as hell that Santana felt the same.

They sat at their usual table, with Blaine ordering their drinks this time, their usual, but for Rachel a grape appetizer which she asked to pour in a wine glass so that she could partly feel like she was drinking. She knew it was crazy, but being pregnant does that to you.

"So I see your bump hasn't grown a lot hey Rach?" Quinn asked as she snuggled into Santana's embrace.

"Yeah, at first I actually got worried about that but the doctor said every woman has her own way of showing, but he said at least I'm showing even if it is the tiniest bit. I'm glad though, I wouldn't want to walk around looking like I swallowed a beach ball."

She said all too seriously which caused all of her friends to burst out laughing, she looked at them weirdly, wondering what was so funny, but shrugged it off when Puck started to gently rub her back, she enjoyed it so much.

Finally the time came for the DJ to call out the names of the people that would singing, and yet again, Puck was the first to be up. When he stood up, he first pulled Rachel with him.

"Rach, I know this may sound crazy, but this song I'm gonna sing….is for you. And it's not another friendship kind of song, it's more….personal. I have been feeling this way for like forever, and I know it may be only 4 months since Finn passed away and it might be too soon for you, but I can't hold it in anymore Rachel, I think I am literally gonna die if I keep it to myself any longer, so here goes. This is for you, and only you."

He walked up to the stage and sat down on the stool. With Rachel standing front row he smiled down at her and said into the mike. "This song is for the most important person in my life." He said pointing out to Rachel. "Rachel Berry." She smiled sweetly up at him when the song started.

_Find me here,_

_And speak to me._

_I want to feel you,_

_I need to hear you._

Quinn looked at Santana, actually happy that Puck had finally come to his senses to tell Rachel how he feels they all just hoped, including Puck that Rachel would react positively, knowing that it was only four months...

_You are the light,_

_That's leading me,_

_To the place,_

_Where I find peace again._

He strummed on his guitar beautifully making Rachel's heart melt at the look on his face.

_You are the strength,_

_That keeps me walking._

_You are the hope,_

_That keeps me trusting._

_You are the light,_

_To my soul._

_You are my purpose,_

_You're everything._

_How can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_You calm the storms,_

_And you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands,_

_You won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart,_

_And you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in,_

_Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

When Puck sang the next verse he couldn't but to let a tear slip. Rachel felt something, something new and different, she knew it for a while but she was scared because of Finn, scared that it may seem that she forgot about him that fast, but she couldn't help it, she was falling in love with Noah Puckerman.

_Cause you're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything._

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better, any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this..._

He sang the last verse and the whole crowd was emotional.

When he finished, he walked off the stage and stood in front of Rachel. When she wanted to speak he put his index finger on her lips, and drew her closer to him.

He captured their lips together, he gently kissed her, he was afraid at first because Rachel didn't kiss him back, but when she did, oh man it felt so good. It felt like none of the people surrounding them were there, just the two of them, he licked her lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, she she opened her mouth he slid his tongue, and their tongues danced together, when their lungs begged for air, they pulled back, only to be reminded that they were in a public place, and the people went crazy.

The people that were whistling and cheering the most were their friends. They were so happy that Rachel FINALLY let Puck in, and they hoped it would stay like that. Puck smirked and and said, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded, and the rest of their group also decided to leave. "It's about fuckin' time. I was getting tired of hearing Puckerman go on like a fucking baby."

"Shut up Satan." Puck snapped at her. But he calmed down when Rachel kissed him. He dropped Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Quinn off at Rachel's apartment. He had asked Rachel to spend the night with him, he just wanted to be with her.

"You know you can't -She's pregnant-you know that right?" Kurt said looking back and forth between Rachel and Puck.

"I'm not that stupid Hummel. I wasn't even thinking about doing it. I'm not that douchebag anymore."

When they said their goodbyes, Rachel and Puck got back in their truck and headed towards his apartment. He helped her up the stairs, since the elevator was broken. She was quite far along so he didn't want something to happen to her.

Puck's apartment was tidy, and clean. So he wasn't all that embarrased. "Nice place Noah."

"Thanks."

He saw her yawn and lead her to his bedroom, when they dropped their friends off, she hurried up to get her Pj's. She quickly changed into them, infron of Puck, which he enjoyed amd snuggled in next to him.

"Thank you Noah."

Rachel said softly brushing her lips against his neck.

"For?"

"Telling me. I know It must have been hard, and I appreciate the fact that you respected me enough to keep it to yourself until you thought I was ready, it shows how wonderful you are."

Puck kissed her sweetly, and they did for the rest of the night, just laying there in each others arms, and talking, and making out, and it was hot. They drifted off into a beautiful sleep spooning each other. That day, was the greatest day of Puck's life.

**A/N: I did a double update because I felt bad for the previous one being so short. And If some of you guys think it's too "early" for Rachel to do something like this, if you read the next chapter, which I hope you won't hate me for, you will understand where I want to take this story. Anywhoooo I hoped you liked it!**


	13. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:Just on a short note I knew that you could have sex while being pregnant, it's just the way I wrote Kurt in this story, he is paranoid, and Puck is well, just Puck. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you will enjoy this too!**

_Chapter 13:Saying Goodbye._

When Rachel woke up when had a funny feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't because of nausea, she was way past that stage, but a feeling like she was guilty of something, she didn't know why or what but she didn't like it at all. For a split second she forgot about Puck, he confessed to her last night that he was madly in love with her, and there was no doubt that she was too, but she couldn't help feel that it was wrong, Finn was the love of her life, and it felt like she was forgetting about him so fast, and it just wasn't right. She quickly dressed and left a note to Puck saying:

**Dear Noah,**

**I'm sorry, I had to leave. Something just felt wrong, I hope you don't hold this against me, like I told you last night, my feelings are the same for you, but I need time alone. I still have a lot to figure out. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me,**

**Love, Rachel.**

She left it next to his bed, and she placed a kiss on his forehead which made him stir, she smiled sadly and let a tear slip, she didn't know if she was doing the right or wrong thing, but right now, she just had to get out of there.

When she was outside she hailed a cab back to her apartment, she really didn't have the energy to walk.

She paid the driver and walked into the apartment, she felt a sharp pain shot through her back, but ignored it and still continued walking to her door. When she opened it, she saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on one couch, and Quinn and Santana on the other.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Where is Puck?" Quinn asked her as she made her way to her room with her hand on her lower back.

"He's at his apartment." She said sniffing which made her friends worry immediately.

"Rachel honey what happened, why are you crying?" Blaine asked sincerely, she didn't answer; she just darted to her bedroom and closed the door.

Quinn said, "Let me handle this." She gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and walked after Rachel; she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She sat next to her on the bed, legs crossed, she was silent for a few moments, not wanting Rachel to feel pushed to talk about anything. She put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer to Quinn, as she did so, Rachel started crying. "Rach you really need to stop crying so much, it's not good for the baby. You should be happy, I mean, you're with Puck now right? He makes you happy right?"

Rachel nodded her head. He did make her happy, happier than anyone has ever made her since Finn passed away, and he cared the most, doing things for her, and most of all confessing his feelings, and now she felt like an idiot.

"I was wrong Quinn. This morning I woke up with a wave of guilt because of Finn. It's only been four months since he's been gone, I don't want it to seem like I'm throwing him out of my mind and moving on to someone new. Now I just left Puck there, gosh, I'm so useless."

Quinn was now sitting in front of Rachel, she cupped Rachel's face with her tiny hands. "Now you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not. Yes, it has been only four months, but Finn would have wanted you to be with someone who makes you happy so you don't cry all the time. I'm not gonna lie, Puck is going to be pissed, because last night you two seemed so in love, you spent the night together, probably having a really hot make out session." She said with a wicked smile, which made Rachel giggle a little. "I guess that really happened then. But anyway, you just walked away, you should have talked to him Rach, he's going to be heartbroken, because he really loves you. Trust me, I know, I've been with Puck, I know him inside and out. He always calls me and telling me about how he feels, he has been waiting so long, and now that he got you, he lost you so easily."

Truth be told, Rachel was feeling like crap now, everything Quinn said was true, but she was sure she couldn't try to even talk to Puck, he was going to be pissed, and she would only be even more broken knowing he would be acting that way because of her.

"Now, this is what's going to happen, I'm going to go out there and explain to our friends what's going on, they have the right to know, and in the mean time, you think about this, you are gonna have to apologize to him, and talk to him about it, just give him time, he'll get to his senses, just like he did when he sang that song to you last night, 'kay?" Quinn said giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. She just nodded and watched Quinn leave the room.

She laid down on the bed, thinking about what she had done, she really liked him, but why, why did she get that guilt feeling.

"Rachie." She heard a voice say, when she looked up, there was no on in the room, and it couldn't have been from outside because it sounded like it came from inside. What scared her the most at the moment was that, that was the name only Finn would call her. She sat up straight, and she could've sworn, when she turned her head, she saw Finn sitting on the chair.

"F-Finn?" She said, thinking to herself that she sounded crazy, but her heart raced when she really saw it. There he was, he was actually sitting there, looking at her with that goofy grin.

"Oh my-" She said bringing her hand up to her hand.

"Don't be scared Rachie. I'm only here to tell you something."

He stood up from the chair and moved closer to her, she didn't even hesitate to walk away, she was frozen there on the spot. She started crying. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you."

He tried to touch her, but remembered he couldn't. He was a ghost, it broke his heart seeing her like this. "It's okay you know? You can move on Rachie, that's what I want; I want you to be happy. And I asked Puck to keep you happy. I will always love you, but I don't want to see you being all sad and stuff, so give Puck a chance, let go, I'll always be here." He said pointing to her chest. When she wanted to say something or at least try to touch him, he went away.

"I miss you so much."

She said to herself, after that, she jumped in the shower, and got dressed. She was going to Puck, and hoped that he was still in his apartment. When she rushed out her room, Kurt jumped up and walked over to her. "Rach what's wrong, it looks like you have seen a ghost." Rachel looked at him and shifted her gaze to her friends who had worried looks.

"I did. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw him. I have to get to Puck." That's all that she said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the apartment, leaving her friends looking at her retreating figure, dumbfounded.

XxX

When Puck woke up he felt next to him and noticed Rachel wasn't there, maybe she was in the bathroom, so when he stood up, he saw a note laying on his bed, with Rachel's handwriting on it. When he read it, he felt like his heart broke. He crushed the paper in his hands and threw it on the floor, his phone rang at the same minute. Thinking it was Rachel, he picked it up and said, "Rachel where the hell are you?"

But he felt embarrassed when another voice came through the phone.

"I'm sorry, , is it?" A weird man with a strange accent said.

"Speaking." He said obviously irritated.

"I'm Nick, Nick Abrahams. I own Abrahams records down in LA, and I came to New York to that little karaoke bar you were singing at to look for some new and fresh talent. And I couldn't help but notice you, you have talent kid, and I would like to work with you."

Puck was shocked, to say the least, this is the moment he has been waiting for, for his whole life, and now it was right in front of him, well not literally in front of him, to be more specific on the phone.

"Are you still there Mr. Puckerman?" Puck came back to his senses and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm still here, call me Puck. I would love to work with you."

As if he didn't listen to Puck's request about his name, he just said, "Great, meet me at Starbuck's at 3. Then we'll talk about everything and when we will be leaving for LA."

"Wait, LA?"

"That's right. Is that going to be a problem?"

Puck thought that it was going to be a problem, he wasn't going to see Rachel, for a long time, but then he remembered that she didn't want him anymore. "No, no problem at all." He said. They said their goodbyes, and he put the phone down, only to see Rachel's face smiling brightly on his wallpaper. He ran his thumb over it, but put the phone down, he got dressed as fast as possible, right now, he felt like singing, he didn't know why, but he did.

He went to that same karaoke bar, where he confessed his feelings to Rachel, but obviously that didn't work out. Thankfully they let him in, he walked over to the DJ and told him what song to play. He walked over to the mike, ad just began singing. It wasn't the usual song he would sing, but with all his feelings for Rachel, and how he felt, it just felt like it was right.

_I can't buy your love…_

_Don't even wanna try…_

_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy,_

_Still I'm not gonna lie…_

_But don't every question if my heart beats only for you…_

_It beats only for you…_

_I know I'm far from perfect…_

_Nothin' like you entourage…_

_I can't grant you any wishes…_

_I won't promise you the stars…_

_But don't every question if my heart beats only for you…_

_It beats only for you…_

_(Chorus)_

'_Cause when you've given up…_

_When no matter what you do,_

_It's never good enough…_

_When you thought that it could never get this tough…_

_That's when you feel my kind of love…_

_And when you're crying out…_

_When you fall and then can't pick your_

_Heavy off the ground…_

_When the friends you thought you had_

_Haven't stuck around…_

_That's when you feel my kind of love…_

_You won't see me at the parties…_

_I guess I'm just no fun…_

He was so drawn into the song he didn't notice that Rachel was sitting in the bar, listening to him sing.

_I won't be turning up the radio…_

_Singing 'Baby You're The One'…_

_But don't ever question that my heart beats only for you…_

_It beats only for you…_

_(Chorus)_

'_Cause when you've given up…_

_When no matter what you do,_

_It's never good enough…_

_When you thought that it could never get this tough…_

_That's when you feel my kind of love…_

_And when you're crying out…_

_When you fall and then can't pick your_

_Heavy off the ground…_

_When the friends you thought you had_

_Haven't stuck around…_

_That's when you feel my kind of love…_

_I know sometimes I get angry…_

_And I saw what I don't mean…_

_I know I keep my heart protected…_

_Far away from my sleeve…_

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you,_

_It beats only for you…_

'_Cause when you've given up…_

_When no matter what you do,_

_It's never good enough…_

_When you thought that it could never get this tough…_

_That's when you feel my kind of love…_

He finished the song with tears in his eyes, never has he felt this way about anyone before, and now that he finally did, and it felt like it blew up in his face. "That was beautiful Noah." He heard a tiny voice say and footsteps walking towards him.

"Rachel…what are you doing here?" He said as he wiped his tear away.

"I was looking for you, but you weren't at the apartment, so when I drove around saw your truck parked outside. I needed to talk to you."

He got off the small stage and ordered himself a beer. The bar wasn't busy, maybe two or three people, they don't come that much during the day. "There's nothing to talk about Rachel." He said when he got his beer and sipped on it. They sat on the bar stools, silently before Rachel spoke up. "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have walked out this morning, I should have stayed-"

"A little too late for that now isn't it?" he said through his teeth. He hated being like this to Rachel, he loved her, but he was hurt and he couldn't help it. "I said I'm sorry Noah. And I realized I was wrong, and that I want you. I know this may sound crazy, but I saw Finn, and seeing him made me realize, that I have to let go, and I really like you Noah. You make me feel like somebody again."

Puck felt his heart melt when Rachel said that, but he was still hurt. "Even if you mean what you just say, and it isn't just a game, it wouldn't help, I'm going to LA."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait, you're doing what? Why Noah?" She said sobbing.

"I got a record deal Rachel. Some dude called me this morning and said he saw me sing, and that he wants to work with me, but in LA. We're meeting up this afternoon, to talk about when I'm leaving." He said looking down onto his lap.

Rachel wiped her tears away, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Noah, I knew you could do it. I hope you only do well in LA, be sure to send me a text every now and then." She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face around, she kissed him lightly on his lips, and when she pulled away she turned on her heels and walked out the bar.

Puck felt like a complete ass, but now, there was nothing he could do about it.

XxX

When the time came to meet Nick, he had told him that the best option was to leave that night, because he wanted to start working as soon as possible, because a lot of people had left their company and they urgently needed someone new.

Puck went to his place, and packed all his necessary belongings. Nick told him he would get a hotel room he could stay in for as long as he liked, complimentary from the company and everything else he needed was there. Before he headed to the airport, he went to Rachel's apartment, he had to say goodbye to his friends.

When they heard a knock on the door, Santana got up to open it. She was surprised to see Puck with a suitcase in his hand. "Moving in again so soon Puckerman?" she said letting him in. Everyone greeted him, but his eyes darted towards Rachel that was lying on Blaine's lap, running her hand over her belly, softly crying to herself.

"I came to say goodbye." Everyone shot glares at him when he said that except for Rachel who just looked sad.

"And where do you think you're going Puckerman?" Kurt said standing up, Blaine tried to keep him down, but he was too fierce. "You're leaving!"

"Kurt, it's okay." Rachel said when she stood up. "He's going to LA for work, he's not leaving us." Rachel gave him a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "Please don't leave me." she started crying, Puck only took her into his arms and held her. He didn't care, he started crying too, but not even Santana said a word, she was standing there, silently.

It was a heartbreaking goodbye, everyone, even Santana had a tear in her eye. When they offered to drive him, he kindly declined and said Nick was waiting for him outside. Rachel walked him to the car, hugging him once again. Puck just looked at her and sighed when he got in the car. When he closed the door, the car sped off, he turned to look at Rachel, and swore he could see her mouthing, "I love you."

Now it was too late to turn around. Things happen for a reason right? He just hoped that, that reason was good.

**A/N: I actually got sad writing this chapter, don't know why, but anyway I really hoped you guys liked it, and pretty please review? Until next time (:**


	14. First Gig

**A/N: I rewrote and rewrote and reworte this chapter until I was happy with it. I just didn't feel inspired to write, and I didn't want to post crap so I waited until I got the right idea. I hope you guys enjoys this though!oh and the song I used in this chapter I changed the words from "he, his..." To " her...she..." Just a warning, I still don't own anything! And in this story Jesse never existed until now...got some wicked ideas... Muahahahaha...another slight warning...some of the songs I'll be singing, will obviously be sung bu real singers...but I'm gonna write it as if either Puck or the record comapany producers and writers wrote them. I'll warn you though, like in this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 14:First Gig_

Nothing, nothing could pass to what he was feeling now. He was feeling this sensation inside of him that he couldn't believe he could actually ever feel. He missed her so badly it hurt, even though he was only gone for two weeks, it felt like he was gone for longer.

They weren't exactly together, because of what happened when he left New -York, but they both apologized to each other, and now they were on the same page, he just hoped that when he went back to New-York, whenever that was, that they could finally be together, because he really, as in really, loved her, and at the moment he wasn't sure if she knew that but he was going to make sure she knows.

That's why he was doing what he was doing now, writing a song. His own. Yeah, it might be a shock to some people, but he wasn't that dumb. He wanted to become a screen writer, but this, it beat that hands down. He could write songs to Rachel showing her how much he truly cared and loved her, he was going to show eveyone that Noah Puckerman could do something with his life, and that all thanks to Rachel Berry.

XxX

5 months. 5 months and two weeks to be exact. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands over her bump, it was showing now, not that much, but people could see that she was pregant, and they all gave her compliments about how the baby would be in the greatest of hands, and some even gave her advice, which she didn't really need because she had her mom and Quinn. But she still took the advice, not wanting to be rude.

"Rach are you ready we're going to be late!" Santana yelled from the bedroom. She was working her shift today at the diner again, and she really enjoyed working there, she still had the opportunity to sing there, now that she won't be able to Off-Broadway shows now since she was pregnant, so she enjoyed being there, still being able to show off her great talent.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom only to find Santana waiting impatiently on her bed."Even while your pregnant, you're still the fucking diva that you are. Gosh you will never change." Shaking her head, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the room with her short uniform.

"Well Santana that's the point. I'm never going to change. I will always be the annoying diva that shows off her talent to everyone making sure that they know I sing better than them." She said playfully, making Santana scoff.

"Whatever Berry, I challenge you, at the Diner, a sing off." She said with a evil smirk.

"Even with this baby bump I'll still beat your ass. Bring it." She said placing both her hands on her hips, looking incredibly adorable but somewhat scary at the same time, thank goodness she was in a good mood, otherwise Santana would have been dead, and that's saying something.

Kurt didn't work today, so he decided to spend time working on a original designer outfit for the baby, he wanted it to be a surprise, so he refused when Rachel pouted, demanding to see it. He was fairly happy with the way things have been going the last few months, his best friend was having a baby that he will spoil, most definitely, and he and Blaine was meeting up the following weekend, to spend time together, and Blaine knew he already had ideas for the wedding, even though it was only taking place the following year.

When the two girls finally arrived at the diner, there were not much people there, and they looked kind of bored so they decided that it was time for their sing off to begin. It was only a friendly sing -off, they weren't fighting or anything, just the two new best friends having a friendly competition. Picking the song on the juke box, Santana smirked at Rachel, and started singing. And the tune of Jukebox Hero came up.

_[Santana:]_

_Standing in the rain_

_with her head hung low_

_Couldn't get a ticket_

_it was a sold out show._

_Heard the roar of the crowd_

_She could picture the scene._

_Put her ear to the wall_

_then like a distant scream._

_She heard one guitar_

_just blew her away_

Santana jumped up onto a table where two men were sitting, and sexily laid down on it, making them look at her in surprise, which only made Rachel roll her eyes.

_Saw stars in her eyes_

_and the very next day._

_[Rachel:]_

_Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store_

_Didn't know how to play it_

_but she knew for sure_

_That one guitar_

_felt good in her hands._

_Didn't take long to understand._

_Just one guitar_

_slung way down low_

She couldn't do it as sexy as Santana did because of her baby bump, but she did a sexy move next to a counter, whcih got howls from some men.

_(Rachel and Santana)_

_Was a one-way ticket_

_only one-way to go._

_So she started rockin' ain't never gonna stop_

_[Rachel and Santana:]_

_Gotta keep on rockin'_

_[Rachel:]_

_Someday she's gonna make it to the top._

_[Rachel and Santana:]_

_And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in her eyes_

When they started to sing together they smiled at each other and made this song a lot more fun.

_[Rachel:]_

_She's a Juke Box Hero._

_Yeah_

_[Santana:]_

_She took one guitar_

_[Rachel And Santana:]_

_Juke Box Hero got stars in her eyes_

_Juke Box Hero she'll come alive tonight._

_(Rachel)_

_In a town without a name_

_in a heavy downpour_

_Thought she passed her own shadow_

_by the backstage door._

_[Santana:]_

_Like a trip through the past_

_to that day in the rain_

_And that one guitar made her whole life change._

_Now she needs to keep_

_[Rachel and Santana]_

_rockin' she just can't stop_

_Gotta keep on rockin'_

The whole of the diner was so engrossed in their performance, never have they every saw this much talent in the diner before.

_[Santana:]_

_that girl has got to stay on top._

_[Rachel And Santana:]_

_And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in her eyes_

_She's a Juke Box Hero_

_Yeah_

_Juke Box Hero _

_([Santana:] _

_Oh_

_With that one guitar she'll come alive_

_Come alive tonight._

_([Rachel:] _

_Yeah She's gotta keep on rockin'_

_[Santana:]_

_She just can't stop_

_[Rachel:]_

_She just can't stop_

_[Rachel and Santana:]_

_Gotta keep on rockin'_

_[Santana:]_

_That girl has got to stay on top_

_[Rachel and Santana:]_

_She's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in her eyes._

_She's a Juke Box Hero _

_Bj_

_([Rachel: Yeah)_

_([Santana:)_

_Just one guitar Juke Box Hero with stars in her eyes_

_(Rachel And Santana)_

_Yeah, she's a Juke Box Hero_

_Juke Box Hero_

_Juke Box Hero she's got stars in her eyes_

_Stars in her eyes..._

When they finished the song, they hugged each other and everyone cheered, they laughed, and when they were done getting compliments from everyone a strange man walked up to the two girls.

"I hope you're auditioning for Rock Of Ages, you would make a great addition to the show." He said looking at both of them, obviously he was one of the people that worked on the musical. He looked down at Rachel's belly and said, "Don't worry that won't be a problem, as you know auditions are in November, and hopefully by then you'll be A-okay." He said referring to the baby being born and Rachel being in top shape again.

"You too uh-" he said looking at Santana's name badge. "Santana. I'm Jesse by the way. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys soon." He paid his bills, leaving tips to the two girls, and headed out, leaving them astonished.

"He seemed-" Rachel started but Santana interrupted. "Creepy as fuck. Even though I would maybe audition, MAYBE, I don't think I will be able to stand seeing him everyday. He looks weird. I don't want him stalking my sweet ass because he looks like one of those creeps you would find being an undercover serial killer on drugs that likes young sweet asses like ours."

Rachel shook her head at her friend while she was laughing hysterically. "I was going to say friendly but scary at the same time, but your defintion describes him perfectly."

The two friends continued the rest of their day without a hint of unhappiness. Rachel got a stinging headache every now and then, but she managed to keep it under control, she had sent a text to Noah telling him about what had happened, and he replied only a few seconds later.

**From Noah: That's so typical of Satan. But I'm glad she said so because I wouldn't want him getting close to you...or her. I miss you too Rach, a lot. Xoxo Noah.**

She didn't know why but she just loved the feeling she got when she received a text from him, was she really falling for him? No doubt about that.

XxX

"I got great news Puck!" Nick said rushing into his hotel room.

Puck looked at him with a curious look. "I see you're finally calling me Puck. That's awesome, so what's the news?" He said putting his guitar and pen down, he was still working on that song, and he knew it was going to be great.

"You've landed your first gig. Tomorrow night at the Dancing in the dark nightlclub. You can pick songs that's already been sung by other singers or write your own, or choose from the ones we have been working on for other singers, but would like to work on them with you." He said as he handed Puck sheets of music. "Lemme know as soon as possible." He said way too friendly as he hopped out of the room. Yep, definitely gay. Puck thought to himself.

He went through the sheet music and found the right song to sing. He was very nervous to be doing his first gig, but excited, he can't believe he was actually doing this. He was ecstatic.

Before he knew it, it was the time. He cleared the song with his new agent, and the producers, and band, and they were happy with this song. They practised it over and over until it was perfect, he was dedicating it to Rachel.

"Listen up guys, opening up for us its going to be Noah Puckerman, preferrably he likes being called Puck. He is very talented and we found him in New-York. So please give him a chance to see how truly amazing he is, lady and gentleman, Noah Puckerman!" His agent said into the make, he requested to do so.

When Puck walked out onto the stage, everyone cheered and whistled, happy to have new talent. "Unfortunately I didn't write this song myself, but, it's great, and I'm dedicating it to one special person in New - York, hit it!."

He was wearing black jeans, a white tank top with a black leather jacket, he looked extremely hot, and that's why woman were already all over him.

(Verse 1)

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I dunno about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag..._

Lights were flashing all around him, going in synch with the beat...

_(PRE HOOK)_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_(HOOK)_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

He thought of Rachel, he really, really wanted to be with her. He danced along with the back-up dancers, never feeling as good as this, except for being with Rachel of course.

_(VERSE 2)_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_

_Swaggie_

_(PRE HOOK)_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_(HOOK)_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_(BRIDGE)_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_(HOOK)_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Ya girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend..._

When he finished and let out a few breaths the crowd erupted into cheers making him smile, very hugely. When he went back behind the curtains, his agent and producer congratualated him.

"Here. You deserve this." Nick said.

When he looked down at his hands he saw a cash...a lot...he couldn't believe it, there was like about a thousand dollars there, for just one gig...wow, at this rate, he was ready to finalize his plans he had in store for Rachel...he couldn't wait...

**A/N: There will be more on Rachel in the next chapter, I really enjoyed writing this...please review! (:songs used in this chapter is Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, and Jukebox Hero By Glee...I don't know who the original singer is...lol**


	15. Those Three Words

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I kind of got blocked on this story, but I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15:Those three words.

Everything felt so right to her. The fact that she had great friends, teachers that support and help her, her dads and Shelby, and the best, a guy that she knows loves her, and she loves back. Then there's the memory...the memory of a person she once loved and always will. She couldn't ask for anything else.

"Something on your mind Berry?" Santana asks Rachel as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"No, not really. Just, I'm grateful for all you, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually miss him, you know?" She said bringing her knees up on the couch and resting her chin on it. Santana took her hand in both of hers and said to her, "I'm glad you are giving him a chance, or going too that is, I'm sick of hearing him talk to me about feelings and shit like the lovesick puppy that he is."

Rachel squeezed her hand, and thanked her, she was really becoming a good friend towards her, even though she is still the bitchy Santana she knew back in high school, she got to see her soft and caring side, and that was enough for Rachel to know that she really cared and changed.

Suddenly the door swung open and Kurt, Blaine and Quinn came in with big smiles on their faces. "Surprise." Kurt yelled as he walked in with Blaine hand in hand.

"I'm so glad to see you guys, it feels like its been so long." She said smiling at her other two friends.

"Well Rach, we couldn't stand the fact of you being all depressed and sad anymore." She knew Blaine was hinting towards the fact that Puck was gone, but loved that they wanted to make her feel better. "So we came here and we are going to have our own kareoke party!" Quinn and Santana hugged at the time that Blaine said that, and when they all asked each other how they were doing, they started the kareoke and had tons of fun.

When Blaine was busy singing Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment, which he did pretty well, Rachel stood up to go fix herself an alcohol free drink.

"You okay Rachel? She heard a soft voice ask from behind her, she turned around to see Quinn leaning against one of the Kitchen counters.

"Yeah, just have a huge headache. It seems like that's the only thing that's hitting me this hard through my pregnancy." She said talking about how she was not showing that much, and the nausea and cravings she didn't get a lot.

"I had the same thing,except for the fact that I showed, just make sure you drink the best meds and you'll be fine." She smiled at Rachel, looked at the floor and said, "You know, for some reason Puck keeps calling me."

Rachel sipped on her drink and looked up at Quinn, feeling supicious at first but was calmed when Quinn told her it wasn't like that. "He keeps asking if you're okay. I don't know why he doesn't call Santana or Kurt because they live with you, but Rach, you know he really cares about you. Gosh I can't even think how many times he has told me that he loves you. I have never seen him like this. "

"I know Quinn. I hurt him you know? That morning after we went to the kareoke bar, and for days I felt so bad even though he forgave me. I realize that now, I really am in love with him, as crazy as that may sound. And I'm going to try my best to keep him, cause I don't think I will be able to go through heartbreak again."

Quinn walked over to Rachel and put both her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, no one said anything about heartbreak, wanna know why? Because its not going to happen. And if it does, which it isn't, I'm going to crush his balls with my own bare hands. I'm not going to let you get hurt Rach, I'm promise." She hugged her and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Now let's go, Santana's going to sing now." Rachel took Quinn's hand and followed her into the living room where Santana was now getting ready to sing.

"Okay now that I finally gets to sing, I'm going to say something first." She said then looked at Quinn and smiled sweetly. "Fuck I'm not good with words so I'm not even going to try but, Q, since that failure of a wedding, I have felt something, something different about you. And I like it, so this song, is going to explain exactly how I feel, and I hope that I don't make a complete ass outta myself."

She pressed play on the machine, and she began to sing the most beautiful song Quinn ever heard someone sing to her.

There's a place that i know...

it's not pretty there but few have ever gone...

if i show it to you now

will it make you run away...

or will you stay...

even if it hurts

even if i try to push you out

will you return?

and remind me who i really am

please remind me who i really am

Everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?..

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

from black dust...

it's hard to know

what can become...

If you give up

so don't give up on me

please remind me who i really am

Everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

Don't run away

don't run away

just tell me that you will stay

promise me you will stay

don't run away

don't run away

just promise me you will stay

promise me you will stay

will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

Rachel applaused her friend happily when Quinn got up and placed a hot kiss on Santana and said, "I will love you." They were so cute together, and she was happy that Santana found love again, and she hoped that it will stay that way.

XxX

Puck was strumming on his guitar while writing down on a piece of paper, his song for Rachel was coming on well. He really didn't think it would sound this good, but it did and he was really proud of it. He heard a knock on his door and told the person to come in, knowing it was Nick, it was always him.

"You have your next gig tonight, short notice I know but it's good money, more than last time. I'll meet you in the lobby at about 4. Don't be late." He said pointing playfully at Puck, knowing that Puck made a habit out of being late sometimes. He just walked out without saying another word and left Puck figuring out what song to sing.

"This place is insane." Puck shouted over the noise as they walked into another club, but bigger.

"That's why the money is good!" Nick shouted over his shoulder.

Puck fixed his mic, and he was ready to go. This time he was wearing baggy like jeans, and just a plain black tank top. That look always seemed to fit him just right.

[Chorus]

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do

Just like the rain, down in Africa

It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -

I'd fight for you

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh

I'd fight for you

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh

I'd fight for you

[Verse 1]

Friends are cool but we both know - they don't wanna see us together

Don't wanna lose what I live for - I'm willing to do whatever

'cause I don't wanna see you cry

Give our love another try

I bet we get it right this time

As long as you're prepared to fight

[Bridge]

I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me

I'm not gonna let them break us down

'cause baby I know now

[Chorus]

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

I'd fight for you

There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do

I'd fight for you

Just like the rain, down in Africa

I'd fight for you

It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -

[Verse 2]

Les 'go

What they say - It don't even matter

They don't really understand

Without each other, we are barely breathing

Let's get air in these hearts a gain

'cause I don't wanna see you cry - give our love another try

I bet we get it right this time

As long as you're prepared to fight

Prepared to fight

[Bridge]

I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me

I'm not gonna let them break us down

'cause baby I know now (know now, know now)

[Chorus]

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

I'd fight for you

There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do

I'd fight for you

Just like the rain, down in Africa

I'd fight for you

It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -

I'd fight for you

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh

I'd fight for you

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh

If you've got someone that's worth fighting for

Don't let nobody hold you down let me hear you say

WOOOOOOAHHHHHH

If you've found someone that's worth dying for

The one you can't live without let me hear you say

WOOOOOOAHHHHHH

[Chorus]

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do

I'd fight for you

Just like the rain, down in Africa

I'd fight for you

It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting forrrrrrrr

WOAH

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

I'd fight for you

There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do

I'd fight for you

Just like the rain, down in Africa

I'd fight for you

It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for

He sang this song, with Rachel running through his mind like he always did when he sang songs. The crowd loved it, this time he was dancing with the dancers more often since he didn't play any insrument whatsoever. He smiled to himself and thanked the crowd, he ran up to Nick, well actually Nick ran up to him, and once again gave him money, a -freaking lot. He was sure that now he could do what he really wanted with Rachel, he had enough money for himslef and his plan. This was going to be epic.

XxX

With several protest from Santana, Rachel finally managed to get out of her apartment and go to the post office, she wanted to check if her new dvd's she ordered online arrived, and now was the perfect time to do so. As she just entered the post office, Rachel got a text from Puck...

**From Noah : Rach, I got a surprise for you. Go to the post office and collect the package then follow the instructions...call or text me when you've seen it. Lots of love, Noah.**

Rachel frowned at the text, she didn't reply but she went got to the desk, she asked for any packages, the woman only gave her a medium sized box saying it came from LA that morning.

When she got outside she opened the box, and found a set of keys with a card. The card read...

**Go to this adress, don't freak out. I'm not leading you to a serial killer. Hope you like it xoxo.**

She ran her fingers over Puck's very untidy handwriting, smiling, she hailed a cab, for in case the place was too far for her to walk. She didn't want to go too over the edge for her baby.

When she got out the cab and paid the driver, she was amazed by what she saw in front of her. It was a apartment building, but one of those she could never afford to live in. She walked into the building and went to the room number Puck told her to go to. She grabbed the keys from the box and opened it, and when she did, she started to cry, but happy tears this time.

It was so beautiful. It was almost the same color as the one she lived in currently, just bigger. If you walk right in the kitchen part was right in the middle,the stover and cupboards and drawers.

If she looked to her left there was a small room that consisted of the sink, and the place where the fridge would obviously stand, and a few cupboards were in there as well. When she walked out she walked into the living room. It was so beautiful, four beautiful couches were seated around a black coffee table, and a large tv placed in front of it, in the right place where you could watch tv comfortably.

Against the wall to the right there was a small office type of room. It contained a desk, a cupboard for books, and on the desk there was a laptop. She couldn't believe it. The rest of that room was perfeclt decorated. With the things that she liked the most, exactly the way shew described to Puck how she would like to have an apartment when the baby comes. She wanted it bigger. So when Puck organzed all of this he remembered the conversation they had, they paid the guys extra to decorate the place acoordingly, he wanted Rachel to love it since the place she is living in now, wouldn't be right for the baby.

When she walked into the hallway, there were four doors. When she opened the first one, that must have been the main bedroom she gasped in surprise. The bed was beautiful, and there were posters on the walls of her favorite stars and those of musicals she liked as well. The bedroom had a walk in closet, and the bathroom linked to it was also pretty nice.

The next room was a guest one that was opposite the main one, it was plain but nice, and next to it was a bathroom. When she put her hand on the knob of the next room and opened it, she brought her hand up to chest and held it there. A baby room. It was the color that would fit either sex of the baby. It was a cream color, and she couldn't imagine having a more perfect room. The crib, the baby toys, everything was just the way she decribed it.

"I cannot believe he did this." She said to herself, and as if on cue a little paper fell out of the box, and when she opened it, it read : " **already did Rach...**"

It was as if he knew she was going to say those words. She took out her phone and dialled Puck's number.

"Hey Rach. What you up to?." He said with a smile already knowing that she saw the place.

"Noah I cannot believe you did this for me. How could you afford something like this?" She said sniffing as she scanned through the apartment again.

"Well the gigs I do pay a lot since the clubs are always busy. And I have a lot left so don't worry about it...I did because I-" he didn't know if he should have said it but he did. "I love you Rachel. And I care about you and that baby that's growing inside you even if its not mine."

Rachel loved hearing those three words from Puck finally. "I love you too Noah. It took me so long to realize this and I am so sorry, I wish I could see you now." She said crying, it broke Puck's heart, and now he was going to make sure he could make it back very soon.

"I'm so happy you said that, you made the most happiest guy on this planet."

"I wish you were here, please come home soon..." She said softly into the phone.

"I will, no worries babe. Now make sure you move into that apartment before I return otherwise I'm going to kick your ass okay?"

Rachel laughed at Puck's words, missing him now more than anything.

"I will, thank you so much again."

"Don't thank me babe."

They said their goodbyes and ended the conversation because Puck had to go with Nick to some meeting.

Rachel took one last look at the apartment and smiled. He actually bought her this, and everything was the way she wanted it to be. It was like her dream place, and it meant even more to her that he did it from where he was.

Yeah, she totally loved him.

**A/N: Wow, I like totally enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I'm doing my best to try and make it longer, I just feel like if I do, I'm going to feel like I am rushing to get to the point and I want to have this story as long as possible. Please leave your thoughts, I would love to know what you guys think! Much love!**


	16. I'll Be Missing You

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I am busy with exams, and I feel bad for not updating so I am trying my best to write in between...hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 16: I'll be missing you.

"This place is so nice." Santana said under her breath as she helped carried the last of Rachel's things into her new apartment. Rachel started packing the day after she found out about it and managed to move in two days later.

Santana decided to live on her own, in Rachel's old apartment, while Kurt went along with Rachel, she didn't want to be alone. He promised that he would be finding his own place when Blaine graduates, knowing he can't stay with Rachel forever, plus when Puck returns he wouldn't want to hear them getting busy...

"I still can't believe he did this for me." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch.

"He loves you Rach, of course he would do something like this." Kurt told Rachel.

They spent their afternoon in the new apartment watching movies and eating popcorn. Every now and then, Rachel's mind drifted from the movie to Puck, then back again.

She placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled when she finally felt what she has been waiting for.

"He's kicking!" She said laughing.

Kurt got up, with popcorn flying everywhere, eager to feel the baby kick. He placed his hand over her belly and felt the baby against his palm.

"What makes you think its a boy Rach?" Santana asks Rachel when she also placed her hand over Rachel's tummy.

"I don't know...I guess I just want it to be a boy because of Finn...I know it sounds stupid but.."

"No buts. It's not stupid, you want a part of him with you, and that's totally normal." Kurt interrupted Rachel.

When they finished gushing over Rachel's adorable looking belly and the baby kicking just as he/she heard Rachel speak, they continued watching their movie in peace.

XxX

Puck was sitting alone on the beach, clearing his mind. He was really missing her, a lot and he couldn't quite find the words to say that to her so that she would know that he definitely meant what he said and that it wasn't just some joke.

Just when he laid down on his towel, he heard a very familiar voice speaking to him.

"Never thought I'd find you here Puckerman." When he looked up, he saw his old friend. Merceded Jones.

"'Cedes, I was wondering when I'd see you here!" He said as he got up to hug her, she reciprocated the hug, and when he pulled away, she laid her towel next to him, and sat down.

"What brings you to LA? Shouldn't you be with Rachel?" Puck's mind wandered to Rachel once again, thinking about their last conversation they had on skype, smiling at the memory of her showing him her baby bump and telling him how the baby had first kicked.

"Yeah, I should be, but I got offered a record deal here in LA. Some producer, Nick, heard me in a kareoke bar back in New-York and they got interested in me."

Mercedes raised her hand in the air and applaused Puck. "The Noah Puckerman finally landed his dream. And don't object, I knew you always wanted to sing."

Puck just shrugged, knowing that Mercedes was right. "You know, I can't stop thinking about him. I try to seem like I'm strong but you know, my heart breaks every time I just think of his face or if I'm reminded of him by something."

Mercedes turned to look at Puck seeing a small tear escape his eye. She put her arm over his shoulder, and told him, "He was a great guy, and like Rachel said, he'll always be there, looking over us. I understand your pain Puck, but there's going to come a time when we are gonna have to move on. I'll sure be missing him though."

Puck looked up at Mercedes and he got an idea, she was busy becoming a pop star, he too, and when she said those words it hit him. "Why don't we write a song together? About him.."

"That's the smartest thing you have ever said Puckerman." Mercedes gave him a side hug, and the immediately started talking about what they are going to write, and to both of their surprise, they finished writing the song by the end of the day. Thankfully Mercedes had her laptop with her, and she had an app to spin some tunes on, and they got the perfect one.

The next day, Puck walked into Nick's office with Mercedes following close by. "Puck, so nice to see you-who's this?" He said pointing to Mercedes.

"This is an old friend of mine, we have been working on a song together, and I would like for you to hear it."

Nick nodded his head enthusiastically, he got up and walked to the studio. Merced took out the cd where they recorded the song on, without the lyrics. All the people that Puck knew from the company was going to be listening, and he had a feeling they were going to like this song.

"This song is for my friend, Finn hudson who passed away a few months ago. Me and 'cedes here worked on this song together and finished it up yesterday. Hope you like it."

Puck pressed the play button on the laptop, and the song started to play.

[Intro: Puck]

Every day I wake up

I hope I'm dreamin

I can't believe this shit

Can't believe you ain't here

Sometimes it's just hard for a nigga to wake up

It's hard to just keep goin

It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here

I would do anything man, to bring you back

I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot

I saw your son today

He look just like you

Puck was thinking about the day Rachel would give birth to Finn's baby, she wanted it to be a boy, so that verse he wrote thinking about the day he went with Rachel to get a look at the baby...

You was the greatest

You'll always be the greatest

I miss you Big

Can't wait 'till that day, when I see your face again

I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...

Yeah... this right here (tell me why)

Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone

That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)

[Verse One: Puck]

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show

I laced the track, you locked the flow

So far from hangin on the block for dough

Notorious, they got to know that

Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)

Words can't express what you mean to me

Even though you're gone, we still a team

Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)

In the future, can't wait to see

If you open up the gates for me

Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)

Try to black it out, but it plays again

When it's real, feelings hard to conceal

Can't imagine all the pain I feel

Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)

I know you still living your life, after death

[Chorus: Mercedes]

Every step I take, every move I make

Every single day, every time I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinkin of the day, when you went away

What a life to take, what a bond to break

I'll be missing you

[Puck] I miss you Big

[Verse Two: Puck]

It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)

Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)

Watchin us while we pray for you

Every day we pray for you

Til the day we meet again

In my heart is where I'll keep you friend

Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed

Strength I need to believe

My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)

Wish I could turn back the hands of time

Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks

You and me taking flicks

Makin hits, stages they receive you on

I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)

Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)

I know you still living you're life, after death 

[Chorus Mercedes]

Every step I take, every move I make

Every single day, every time I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinkin of the day, when you went away

What a life to take, what a bond to break

I'll be missing you

[Mercedes] Somebody tell me why

[Mercedes]

On that morning

When this life is over

I know

I'll see your face

[Puck]

Every night I pray, every step I take

Every move I make, every single day

Every night I pray, every step I take

(Mercedes)

Every day that passes

Every move I make, every single day

[Puck] Is a day that I get closer

To seeing you again

Every night I pray, every step I take

[Puck and Mercedes]

We miss you Big... and we won't stop

Every move I make, every single day

Cause we can't stop... that's right

Every night I pray, every step I take

Every move I make, every single day

[Puck] We miss you Big

When they finished the song Mercedes got tears in her eyes, she was always so into her music when she sang, and now specifically, she felt very close to the song.

"That was..." One of the men began but Nick interrupted. "Beautiful." He said, applauding the two singers, everyone in the room started to cheer, and Nick told them he would like to record the the song.

Mercedes and Puck felt so honored knowing one of their original songs would be recorded and shown off to the world, and know, Puck couldn't wait to send the song to Rachel. He knew she was going to love it.

"This calls for a celebreation!" They all hurried off to a fancy restaurant located in the same block as the studio, they celebrated there, but Puck couldn't wait to get to his hotel room and Skype Rachel.

Finally he returned to his hotel room, he immediately jumped on his bed where his laptop was and called Rachel.

He face lit up when he saw Rachel's face, she was sitting at the desk he told the men to set up for her. "Hey Rach, I see you finally settled in."

"Yeah I love this place, I still can't thank you enough Noah." Rachel smiled up at him and ran her hands over her abdomen.

"Don't thank me. I have a suprise for you Rach. Me and Mercedes met up, and we recorded a song together, I am going to email it to you and attach the song okay? I want you to listen to it and call me."

"I'm so proud of you Noah, I really am. I'm not going to be surprised if that song turns out to be a hit." She said winking at him, for him that meant a lot coming from Rachel.

She was eager to listen to the song, so she said goodbye to Puck, and waited for the song to come through.

When she received the e-mail she eagerly clicked on it, and when she heard the song, she smiled. For once she didn't cry, she just admired the song, and they beauty of it.

She called Puck after listening to the song. "Puck its so beautiful..."

"Wait you're not crying?" Puck said teasingly making Rachel huff.

"No Noah, I'm not crying. I'm done with that. I still have the memory of Finn, I'm just not going to cry anymore, its not healthy for me or the baby."

"I'm teasing you Rach."

They went on talking for about an hour, before Puck said goodnight to Rachel seeing her getting tired. She played the song to Kurt and Santana while she spoke to Puck and they loved it.

Rachel fell asleep listening to the song playing on her earphones, she loved the song, and most importantly, she loved Puck, and right now, he was all she needed now.

XxX

"You did good Rachel. It surprises me though, how do you manage to be so pregnant, but so good at what you do at the same time?" Cassandra asked Rachel as she just finsihed going through a routine with her.

"My dads always told me to be multi-talented." She said teasingly.

"And that you are. Listen I have to go, I have a meeting, but you stay safe, and remember to call me if you need anything."

Rachel said goodbye to Cassandra and gathered her things. Just as she exited the classroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was, and she actually got mad seeing his face.

"Brody."

Brody looked down at Rachel, and saw her bump. He wasn't around NYADA since two days after he founf out about Finn's death. He was away on vacation, or at least that's what he told everyone.

"Rachel I'm so sorry-"

"Stop. Just stop Brody. You said you'd be there for me, but were you? No. You were most probably gone on one of your jobs again, and I really don't want any details so please just spare it."

When she wanted to walk away she felt Brody's hands cup her face, and kiss her. She was too shocked to do anything, so instead she looked up at him, and without knowing what she was doing, she slapped him.

Brody just brought his hand up to his face and said, "I shouldn't have done that Rach I'm -" he couldn't speak when Rachel just stormed out of the school, she got into a cab that she hailed and headed toward her new apartment.

Kurt immediately saw the shock in Rachel's eyes, and was worried. "Rachel what happened?"

"Brody...he.." Rachel said but was too overwhelmed to speak.

"What did he do to you Rachel?" Kurt demanded.

"He k-kissed me." She didn't know why, but she was extremely upset. Not that she had feelings for him, she didn't, but she was angry. Angry for thinking that Brody could be just a friend to her, he always had other motives, and she should have known better than to trust him after all that's happened.

Now she knew that she is not going to let that happen ever again. All she needed in her life now, was Puck, Santana, Kurt and her baby. The ones who has been there for her through it all. She knew they weren't going to give up on her, and she was honored to have such great people in her life, and she wasn't going to give that up, ever.

**A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, but I have a huge chapter planned, I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to do a time jump in the next chapter to Shelby's wedding, I'm scared that if I stretch this story out too long, it's going to get boring, so I'm going to get on to the good stuff! Please don't hate on me if it was boring, I just have a lot planned, and I'm excited to write it! Untill next time! :)**


	17. The Wedding

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now onto my favorite one! I loved writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 17: The wedding.

Finally the time has came, her mom was getting married today, and when she saw how beautiful her mom's dress looked, she was in awe.

A few days before the wedding, she, Kurt and Santana flew to Ohio for the big day, and now that it was only a few days left from her big due date, she was so excited.

Her academic year at NYADA went better than she expected, she was getting good grades, and she was so proud of herself, but now she took a few weeks off, knowing she can't risk being at school when the baby comes.

Puck has been doing very good, although he has yet to return to New-York he always manages to call Rachel or Skype her, no matter what. He got a big deal, he was going to be an opening act for one of the biggest stars, and one of his personal favorites, Bon Jovi. He was so surprised when he heard the news, he ignored everyone around him and immediately called Rachel. She had told him once when they spoke that she was upset that he might not be at the wedding, and he was unsure about going himself, but the day before the wedding he found out he could take a break. He was going to surprise Rachel, and he couldn't wait to see her.

"You guys look so beautiful." Shelby gushed over her bridesmaids, which was Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"I look so fat." Rachel said staring at herself in the mirror.

"You are so far from that Rach, you look even better than me when I was pregnant with Beth."

Quinn said as she was hopping Beth on her leg. Shelby had let Quinn see Beth more often now, she knew Quinn had to be close to her own daughter, even though Quinn knew that she could never fulfill that role of mother for Beth. So know, she was only playing the role of an aunt, maybe someday, Beth will get to find out who her biological parents are, but for now, things were good as it was.

The bridesmaids all looked the same. They were wearing silver glittery dresses, which had thin straps. The dress was full length, but it fitted so perfectly, and of course the stillettos they were wearing matched their dresses perfectly. Shelby's maid of honor, which was a very close friend also wore the same dress, but hers were strapless.

The wedding only consisted of about 100 people, Shelby had a quite a number of friends, and family members of both her and her grooms side was also a lot, so there was a lot of people there.

The venue where the wedding took place was an outdoors one, it was beautiful, the chapel was made of steel, and beautiful flowers were hanging from it, lights were connected from the chapel, all the way over the chairs, and ended on posts that were decorated with flowers as well. The chairs were all covered in white linen that had silver stripes running over them. It was the most beautiful place Rachel has ever seen.

Finally, the time came for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle and go stand at their respective places next to the altar, the groom was already there, looking as nervous as ever. The place was filled with people, and once the music started playing, cueing the bride to walk in, everyone stood up and saw Shelby walking down the aisle, alone.

She wore a beautiful long white dress that went straight down, the dress was decorated with beautiful jewels and diamonds, it was a strapless dress, and her toned skin made her look so beautiful. Her vail covered her face, not showing much, but Rachel could see the well done make-up (that Kurt did) through it.

When Shelby was at her place at the altar, she got a tear in her eyes as she saw the groom take her mothers hands so gently.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony, this man and this woman."

The ceremony and the prayer the pastor said was very nice, when the time came to exchange vows, the priest turned to Shelby and told her to repeat after him and when he was done she said, "I Shelby Corocoran take you Richard Gonzales to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Richard..."The pastor said the same to him, and then Richard said, "I, Richard Gonzales, take you, Shelby Corcoran to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The pastor asked for the rings, and little Beth walked up with a little box that contained it, she looked so adorable she was wearing a silver strap dress, that also had sparkles on it, and around her middle was a lint with a flower on top of it.

Shelby and Richard exchanged their rings, and before anyone could blink, the ceremony came to an end.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

When Shelby and Richard kissed everyone stood up and cheered the newlyweds on. When the walked down the aisle, they were off to take pictures, but the guests were escorted to the venue were they would be having the party.

When they all settled down, and awaited the couple to arrive, Rachel sat at the table along with her friends, and her two dad. She couldn't help but think how better this day would've been if Puck was here, she knew it wasn't his fault, but she was hoping he's be there for the birth, and she was now getting scared that he won't see that.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr, and Ms Gonzales!"

When they bride and groom walked in everyone clapped their hands as they walked to their table. Shelby said that they could sit with her, since they were the bridesmaids, but they wanted to sit with the rest of their friends, so they decided to sit at the table nearest to her mom.

They continued with their toasts, and the traditional thing of cutting the cake. They all laughed when Richard smeared icing on Shelby's nose, which he sweetly kissed off afterwards when she acted like she got angry.

When the time came for the first dance, they stepped up to the middle of the dancefloor together, and only a gentle tune played from the band. Richard mouthed, from what Rachel could see, I love you, to Shelby, and her heart was so happy to know that her mom had finally found someone again to be there for her.

After a while everyone started to join and dance, the music started getting more beat, and that's when Rachel decided to sit down. "You're such a party pooper." Kurt said as he said down next to Rachel.

"Kurt my feet are killing me." Kurt just rolled his eyes smiling at his friend. He loved being here at the wedding with Blaine, knowing that soon he would be the one getting married.

Santana and Quinn followed soon after, already looking drunk, and the party wasn't even close to being finished. "Rach have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Quinn said leaning down and pecking Rachel on the cheek.

Santana pouted and said she also wanted one, but Quinn gave her one on the lips, which obivously made Santana very happy. The rest of the glee kids around the table were talking happily, and dancing away.

"Hello everyone." Rachel turned to see her mom talking into the mic.

"Tonight I have a very special person here, that has not been with us for a while, and he would like to sing a song, an original, that he would like to dedicate to a very special lady in the room."

Shelby walked off the stage, and just as Rachel turned around to take a sip of her grape juice, the music started to play. She was eager to see who it was, but she was so thirsty, and had a slight headache so she took a pill. But when she heard that voice, and when she saw her friends looking at her, smiling, she knew. She turned around to see the man she has been waiting to see for a very long time now, and her heart started to beat so fast when he looked at her. Finally Puck was here, and he didn't say anything, because he wanted to surprise Rachel, singing her his song he wrote for her.

If you stay with me,

Babe I promise to be,

Everything you need, 

And a little bit more,

I want the world to see, 

From the light of day, Till the sun goes away,

Making sweet love, 

Like it's the last time baby, 

We'll give it all away,

Puck looked over at Rachel, who was sitting with her hand over her abdomen, and Kurt putting his arm over her shoulder. It felt like everything just okay when he saw her.

(Chorus)

And you say you wanna love me, 

But your love ain't enough, 

You say you wanna take it slow,

But baby it's tough, 

Cause I'm addicted to the heartache

in you, 

To keep you by my side, You know it's true, 

There ain't nothing I won't do,

I wanna dream your face, 

Here in our sacred place

Open your eyes,

So I can watch you baby, 

Close the door , So only I can see, 

(Chorus),

Puck walked down the stage with the mic in his hands, he walked over to Rachel and bent down infront of her, taking her hand in his, and just looking into her eyes.

And you say you wanna love me, 

But your love ain't enough, 

You say you wanna take it slow, 

But baby it's tough, 

Cause I'm addicted to the heartache

in you, 

To keep you by my side, You know it's true, 

There ain't nothing I won't do, 

Puck walked to the middle of the dancefloor, still his eyes locked on Rachel.

The whole of glee was so mesmerized by Puck and the song, and it made it so much more intense because he wrote it himself. Santana took Quinn's hand and kissed her cheek, so did Blaine with Kurt. The song made them realise how much they love their significant others, and Rachel, she just realised how much Puck truly meant to her.

Do it to me like you only want to hear me say,

That you're the only one, 

If you could only stay with me,

That you could save me, I want to love you, 

That's what I'm made for..

(Chorus)

And you say you wanna love me, 

But your love ain't enough, 

You say you wanna take it slow, 

But baby it's tough...

You say you wanna love me,

But your love ain't enough, 

You say you wanna take it slow, 

But baby it's tough, 

Cause I'm addicted to the heartache

in you, 

To keep you by my side, You know it's true, 

There ain't nothing I won't do, 

When the song ended, everyone applauded, Puck was walking towards Rachel, but the next thing he knew he felt a small body against his, knowing it was Rachel he held her against him, just loving the feeling of finally getting to hold her. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Puck pulled away, taking Rachel's hand and walking outiside.

The time went by so fast, it was now dark outside, they walked towards the small pond with stone benches surrounding it. Puck stopped and turned Rachel so that she was now facing him. "I'm so so sorry for not coming back earlier. I missed you so fucking much Rach."

Rachel wanted to speak, but he stopped her, "It's time for me to give a long ass speech Rach. I know I already said it to you, but Rach, I really, as in really love you. I can't explain these feelings, I never felt like this about any girl before, but you, you're something special Rach, you always will be. From now on, since I practically begged and paid the company, they let me move here, I'm going to be continuing my career here with you. Because now, you are mine, and you will always be, I don't want anyone else but you. I'm going to be your hero Rach, I'm going to save you.."

Puck was now resting his forhead against Rachel's, waiting for her to reply, and instead of saying something, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a sweet, long passionate kiss. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and she felt herself melt in his embrace, she knew that this is were she belonged, with Puck.

"You wouldn't know how I dreamed of you saying that." She said laughing, she looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too Noah. I feel like a total idiot for not knowing earlier. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise. You were confused and I understand that. Let's now just be happy that we're finally together okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and rested in Puck's embrace once again. She heard a familiar song starting to play inside, and she realised it was the one she was dreaming about singing to Puck.

"You know, this song, I have been waiting to sing it to you, somehow, it explains and says how I really feel about you. Would you mind if I sing it to you?"

Puck smiled at his girl and said, "I'd kill to hear you sing babe."

Rachel smiled and as the song begain, Puck took her in his arms and they danced.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

Puck twirled Rachel around gently, loving how she finally opened up to him, through this song, he loved her even more.

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

They were now dancing around the pond, just loving being in each other's arms.

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope...

"Rach I love you so freaking much." He said kissing her softly when she finsihed the song.

"I love you too Noah." She smiled up at him, but their romantic moment was soon ruined by Santana shouting at them.

"Fina-fucking-lly! Puckleberry is on! Come on Rach, your mom's gonna throw the bouquet!"

Rachel and Puck walked into the venue together hand in hand. Even though she was now with Puck, she stood in line to catch the flowers, she didn't even try to catch it, but when she looked up, the flowers were in her hands. Everyone cheered, and when she looked at Puck he winked at her, her night couldn't get any better.

XxX

"I had an amazing night Noah." Rachel said placing kisses all over his face. He didn't mind, he loved it.

"Me too, I'm just so happy you're my girl now."

"You're girl huh?"

Puck nodded his haid and Rachel said, "I love it."

They laid in each others arms in Rachel's bed at her fathers house, her dads didn't mind, they knew she needed someone, at Puck was the right one.

Puck woke up in the middle of the night, feeling next to him wetness on the bed. He shook Rachel on her shoulders trying to wake her up. "Rach did you wet yourself?" Puck asked, trying to joke, but when he put his light on, he saw Rachel was already awake, she had a poker face.

"Noah, my water just broke."

**A/N: oooh I loved writing this! I hope you guys liked it, please review! :)**


	18. The Birth

**A/N:(Very Important! I fixed this chapter because there were mistakes regarding baby stuff, sorry about that!) I was working on both my stories on the same day, I wanted to update for you guys because nowadays it feels like I am lacking, but it's only because of my exams, soon I will do my best to update again everyday! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 18: The birth.

"Rach baby just hang in there ok? The Dr will be here soon." Puck whispered nervously into Rachel's ear. She was in so much pain, she was definitely not expecting it to be this bad. She let out loud yelp of pain as she felt another contraction hit her.

Puck had called the whole Glee club, even if it was so late at night, they had to be there for the birth, they all wanted to be there in any way so they did not even think twice about driving to the hospital when they got the call.

Puck even called Shelby, he did not expect her to be there almost immediately since he thought she was on her way to her honeymoon, but she said that she wouldn't miss her baby girl's birth for anything, and surprisingly Richard agreed and was also excited to witness the birth of Rachel's baby.

Quinn was standing next to Rachel, Puck was sitting on the bed and Shelby was on the other side. The rest of her friends were out in the waiting room including Hiram and Leroy. They only allowed three people in the room with Rachel, the Dr was very lovely so she made an exception. Quinn and Rachel's dads made turns to be with Rachel, since for some reason she wanted Quinn to be there, and she wanted her dads there too, so Hiram said they would make turns knowing that Rachel needed someone like Quinn who also gave birth at a young age to be there with her.

They were in the room for about two or three hours when the Dr came in and looked at Rachel. She smiled and told Rachel that she was ready to push.

"Wait so early? Is it normal?" Shelby asked the Dr, never has she seen that within two hours that a woman can be ready to push.

"It is completely normal. It is not very common, but its completely normal." The Dr said putting on her gloves.

Puck took Rachel's hand and whispered sweet words into her ear trying to calm her, even though she was squeezing the life out of his hands, he still tried to do his best to calm.

"Rach sweety just hang in there and push okay?" Leroy said as he walked into the room, switching places with Quinn, because she knew that Rachel would want one of her dads by her side.

Rachel looked at her mom who was giving her a hopeful smile. "Mom it hurts." Tears came out of her eyes, Shelby took her daughter's hand and told her. "I know baby girl, but just think about the beautiful baby you will hold in your arms in just a few moments, just hang in there."

Soon it was time for Rachel to push, and when she did she saw the faces of the people she loved, her mom, her daddy, and Puck, the guy she loved now more than anything when she saw how caring he was.

And not to mention her other friends and dad waiting for her in the waiting room, they were there for her, what else could she want more?

"One last push!" She heard the Dr say and she felt Puck's hand squeezing hers and telling her that he saw the baby's head. Rachel smiled at him through all her pain, and gave one last push, before she knew it she dropped back on the bed, and she heard her baby crying. Her baby, she thought of how proud Finn would have been of her and how happy he would have been if he finally saw the little baby they have been waiting for for months. When she looked up, she saw the Dr handing her the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Congratualations, it's a girl!"

Rachel smiled widely when she catefully took the little baby girl in her arms. All these months she had been waiting for this moment and she couldn't believe that the moment finally came.

"She's beautiful Rach, just like her mom." Puck said wiping the sweat from Rachel's forehead with his fingers.

Shelby and Leroy looked at their daughter, holding her baby girl in her arms, they never thought they would ever see the day that Rachel would be this happy. Of course there was the days when Puck made her happy, but having something that was hers, in her arms, was the best gift anyone could ever have.

"What should we name her?" Rachel asked looking up at Puck.

When he heard the word 'we' he was slightly confused.

Leroy saw it and walked up to him. "Son, we both know how much Rachel loves you. Even though that little girl isn't yours, she is going too need some form of a fatherly figure to be there for her. Now i'm not saying she'll think of you as her dad one day, because her only dad is up in heaven." He closed his eyes and took both Rachel and Puck's hands and said, "Rachel and i spoke about this, and we were thinking that maybe you could be there for her, more as an uncle type of thing, but she will need someone like you, and my baby girl too, so what do you say?"

Leroy looked at Puck hopefully and when he watched as Rachel smiled at him while softly singing to the baby he carefully thought about it. Not that he didn't want to do that for Rachel and the baby, he just didn't want to feel like Finn would not be thought of as the father of the baby. But suddenly he felt this strange turn of feelung. Finn would have wanted him to do something like this, it was as if he was there in his head tellung him, no asking him to do what Leroy had asked, he was the one who promised his best friend too take care of Rachel, and that's what he was going to do.

"Rachel I love you, so so much. And Leroy, you guys feel like the two dads I have never had, and then, I would never be more honored to do that." He said ad he kissed Rachel's forehead then did the same to the little baby girl laying on Rachel's chest.

Leroy let a tear fall when he witnessed something so beautiful happening in front of him.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said softly as she kissed Puck lightly on the lips.

Rachel nodded towards her dad and did as he was asked. "What would you like her name to be Noah?" Leroy asked Puck as he stood behind him with his hand on Puck's shoulder.

Another thing he did not expect. He thought about the little conversations he and Finn always had, and he specifically thought about the one where Finn had told him what he would have liked to call his baby girl one day. And that was the name he said.

"Shay. Finn always talked about that name so I think since it's not a boy, in memory of him we should name her that." He said hopefully, and he was more than happy when he saw Rachel smiled happily.

"Shay Hudson. I like it Noah."

Leroy clasped his hands together and shouted when he was halfway out the room. "I am going to tell everyone little Shay Hudson has arrived."

Leroy ran out to tell everyone that they could come and meet the girl, thanfully the Dr said they could go in, but only for a few minutes. They all smiled and was relieved that the baby has arrived.

While waiting for their friend's arrival, Rachel looked up at Puck and asked him if he would like to hold the baby. He nodded his head and very softly took Shay from Rachel's arms. She wad perfect. She had Rachel's eyes, and her little nose looked like Finn's. Her looks seemed like a mix between the two, but she was beautiful.

"Thank you Noah." He heard Rachel say from her bed. "For being there for me and loving me through all my tears and diva moments. I love you, and I will make sure you know that for the rest of your life." Puck leaned down to kiss her while he protectively held the baby in his arms.

"I will always be there for you Rach, I will never leave you."

Just as he leaned in for another kiss, the doors flew open. The glee kids rushed to Rachel's side, eager to see little Shay.

"Get out of my way I wants to see my niece." Obviously thst was Santana, and when she saw the baby cooing in Puck's arms, her heart softened, she asked Rachel if she could hold the baby and Rachel replied with an excited yes.

Holding the baby in her arms, she couldn't help but smile and let a tear fall when the baby gripped her pinkie with her small hands. She laughed and said, "She's beautiful Rach."

Puck chuckled and said, "Finally the ice queen has softened up."

"Fuck you Puckerman."

"Santana! Don't swear infront of the baby!" Rachel said and Santana immediately said sorry, and handed the baby over to Rachel.

When Hiram made his way through the crowd, he kissed Rachel all over her face, and when she handed Shay to him, he did the same to her.

Rachel let everyone in Glee hold Shay, and every one gave the baby sweet compliments, and they would hum songs to the baby.

"Rach she looks just like you, except with less and and almost no teeth. She and Lord Tubbington should be best friends." Brittany said as she swayed the baby gently in her arms with Sam standing behind her with his hand around her waist.

"I'm sure they will be Britt."

Rachel smiled at her old friend and while the time lasted, they all talked about how,spoiled the baby is going to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three days after birth)

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Get your ass down on that bed!" Kurt shouted when Rachel wanted to get out of bed too feed Shay when she started crying at night. She knew being a parent would be a hard job, but gosh she was over exhausted.

Rachel tried to protest but finally gave in when Puck told her to go lie down, they will feed the baby. They just wanted to do it until Rachel was fully rested.

When they finally managed to gey Shay to fall asleep, Puck returned to their bedroom.

They decided to live together. They both loved each other and they had a beautiful baby to look after, so what stooowd them.

"I'm not disabled you know? I'm just tired and my stomach needs to drop." She said huffing.

"Babe, you need to rest. You gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, of course it would drain you. And don't you worry about that stomach of yours, you still look sexy as hell." He said whistling as he looked at her legs that was spread out on the bed. She was wearing short pj's.

"Shut it Puckerman." She said teasingly.

"I love the way you call me that. So sexy." He whispered into her ear.

For some reason she blushed and Puck teased her about it. After a few slaps he finally stopped and covered her with a blanket. "Go to sleep baby. I love you."

After a few more giggles, Rachel said, "I love you too."

Puck kissed her passionately then pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against his chest, and within a few moments they fell asleep.

During the night Shay only cried two times, and Puck was thw one standing up to either change her diaper or feed her. He really didn't mind, he treated Shay like his own daughyer, and he hoped that one day, hopefully sooner, he would have his own baby wirh Rachel. He really just saw himself being with her, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up to the smell of lovely breakfast filling her nostrils. She took one whiff, and felt her stomach growling at her.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Puck said as he walked into the room with a tray in his hands.

When Rachel sat up, she saw Puck carrying a tray full of food.

"Breakfast in bed?" She said yawning, she let out a small squeak afterwards that made Puck giggle and kiss her sweetly when he put the tray next to her bed.

"Yes. That's what you get if you're my girlfriend." He said, and he smiled against her lips when she kissed him back, throwing herself on his lap.

"Eat up. Little Shay is with Kurt, he's trying to entertain her"

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

Puck calmed her telling her she was fine.

When Rachel ate the lovely breakfast that Puck made her, which was surprisingly good, it was a lovely fruit salad, and there was vegan yoghurt next to it with muesli, and a glass of fresh orange juice, she stood up to go out her room and to see her baby girl.

When Shay turned her head to the sound of loud footsteps, she started cooing, wanting her mommy to pick her up. And when she did, Shay buried her head into Rachel's shoulder, and she just kissed her baby girls head. "I'm so glad I finally have you after all those months, do you know how frustrated I got knowing I won't see you for long time?"

Shay just laid still, not that she understood anything Rachel said but babies did the funniest things.

Rachel sat her down on the floor where Kurt was sitting, he was attempting to entertain her, but all Shay wanted was Rachel. And when Puck picked her up, she started crying. "She's just like her mom." Puck said teasingly as he looked at Rachel. She threw him with a soft pillowe against his back, and Kurt got one too since he was laughing at Puck's statement.

The three friends and Shay spent their morning playing together and laughing when Shay started cryin when Rachel put her down. They laughed whenever Puck tickled her tiny feet, and she curled her toes in response.

Rachel loved her little family, Puck, Kurt and her baby girl, Shay, she was so happy that finally now, she completed her family, and now all she wanted to see was Shay growing up to be a beautiful young woman, and be with Puck for the rest of her life.

XxX

Rachel entered NYADA with pride, she didn't care if anyone said anything about her still slightly showing bump, she walked into the school, with the 1000 watt Rachel Berry smile, and immediately walked into Cassandra's office.

She was surprised to see Brody sitting there but she didn't care. She walked over to her teacher and gave her a hug. At first Cassandra was surprised, but she returned the hug and smiled at Rachel when she pulled back.

"It's a girl. Her name is Shay Hudson."

Cassandra smiled brightly at Rachel and hugged her once again. When they broke apart and Cassandar congratualated her, Brody stood up, and gave Rachel a hug.

"Congrats Rachel. I know that girl would have the best life ever."

Rachel thanked Brody, and turned to Cassandra. "I came here to thank you. You have been nothing but nice to me, without you I would have failed all my classes. So this is for you." She said, and she walked out the door, and picked up the flowers she bought for her teacher.

"You shouldn't have Rachel. I did it because I wanted to."

Rachel waved it off and said, "It's my way of saying thanks. And I will be returning to school in about a week or so, I want the worst to go off, and I want to spend time with Shay."

Cassandra nodded in understanding and once again told Rachel to call whenever she needed something.

Rachel exited NYADA, the happiest young woman alive.

When she went out, she found Kurt standing outside with a note. "Kurt what are you doing here?"

Kurt flashed the note in front of his face and said, "This Madam, is for you."

She took the note, and read on the note,

**Rach, meet me in auditorium in NYADA. I got a surprise for you. Love, Noah (and Shay) :)**

Rachel smiled at Kurt and he acted like he didn't know anything. Rachel entered the school once again with Kurt following close by. When she walked into the auditorium she saw Puck standing there with Shay laughing in his arms. He really was a good 'father'.

"Noah, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything, but he let Rachel greet her daughter, then handed her to Kurt, Kurt then walked off stage and went to go sit on the seat, with Shay hopping on his lap.

"Rach, this song, I heard on the radio. I know you know it too, and I want you to sing it with me, okay? I really love you, and what I'm going to sing to you, I mean it." He kissed her sweetly and told the band to start playing. Rachel blushed when she heard the song.

(Puck)

If you believe in love...

Then this song is just for you..

Do you have a beloved

That you can trust?

Puck told Rachel to come closer, and when she did, he folded his arms around her waist while she sang to him.

(Rachel)

Through all my heartache

I learned something from everyone

Over and over I promised my heart,

That it'll never happen again.

(Chorus) -Both

Hold me close, oh so close..

Long lasts the love...

You're the one meant for me...

Long lasts the love..

Take my pain, for the last time...

Long lasts the love...

If you want something let it go,

If it comes back you will know my love...

Long lasts the love...

(Puck)

I'm the first to doubt...

But the first to fall...

If I fall hard in love...

My wall of steel melts...

Puck blew a kiss to Rachel, making her smile as she walked around the stage, while he was playfully chasing her.

(Rachel)

I wasn't made for this...

And I wanted to keep my heart...

Believe me, there's nothing more complete...

Than a life with you..

(Chorus) -Both

Hold me close, oh so close..

Long lasts the love...

You're the one meant for me...

Long lasts the love..

Take my pain, for the last time...

Long lasts the love...

If you want something let it go,

If it comes back you will know my love...

Long lasts the love...

(Both)

My promise to you...

Made a long time ago...

You can trust me...

(Chorus) -Both

Hold me close, oh so close..

Long lasts the love...

You're the one meant for me...

Long lasts the love..

Take my pain, for the last time...

Long lasts the love...

If you want something let it go,

If it comes back you will know my love...

Long lasts the love...

Long lasts the love...

When they finished Puck picked Rachel up and spun her around, they stopped when they heard Shay crying, and immediately Kurt walked over to them. Rachel took Shay in her arms, and she kissed her baby girl, then she kissed Puck fully on the lips, and Kurt on the cheek.

"I love you guys so much."

**A/N: Before I forget like my previous chapter...this song is South African...I translated into english, I really love the song, and I thought it would fit them perfectly. And the songs used in the previous chapters are Only Hope by Mandy Moore, and Nothing I Won't do by Vaughan Gardiner...also South African. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Much love.**


	19. Calling A Celebration

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy studying my butt off...I just wish that the stupid exams could end soon! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has recently followed and favorited this story, it means a hell of a lot! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Chapter 19: Calling A Celebration._

"Are you planning on visiting Lima?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone as he watched Shay fall asleep in Rachel's arms on the couch.

They were watching some reality TV show, and it bored the hell out of both of them.

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her baby, peacefully sleeping. " I don't know Kurt, I don't really want to take her up on a plane now. I think I'll wait."

Kurt nodded his head in complete understanding. Rachel didn't want to jeapordize the baby's health or anything, even though she knew it might not be a big deal to take her on a plane now, she didn't want to. She'll go in a few days, maybe even a week, then she'll visit her dads, and friends in Glee.

Her mom left two days after her birth to go on her honeymoon to make sure that she was okay. Even though Rachel protested several times, her mom still stayed and made sure she was okay. To be completely honest, she liked that about her mom, she needed a motherly figure like that, and she was glad Shelby had found her back in high school, even if it wasn't a very nice procedure.

The door made a loud screeching sound when Puck entered the new apartment they stayed in. Rachel and Kurt both turned their heads towards him to try and tell him that Shay was sleeping, and when he finally knew what they were saying, he was practically tip-toeing across the room and towards Rachel. He stood behind the couch and leaned down to give her a warm kiss.

"Afternoon beautiful." He said in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Puck looked up at Kurt who was watching the tv with utmost boredom. "Kurt."

"Good afternoon Puck, how splendid has your day been?" He said sarcastically, hating that Puck never really greeted him fully. He didn't have any manners, no wonder he hasn't found a real girlfriend until now, and to be honest he didn't really know what Rachel saw in him...well there was his good looks and his body and...

"My day was great Kurt thanks for asking. My producers gave me the most amazing news ever." He said now talking loudly, Shay stirred in her sleep, making Puck quiet down when he sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel stood up and told them she is going to set Shay in her crib, then she will be back to hear the great news. Puck and Kurt sat in complete silence until Rachel came back, and they both thanked her at the same time in their heads for breaking the weird tension.

"Do tell." Rachel said as she sat down on Puck's lap. He threw his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Puck smiled like the day he heard Rachel said she loves him, he kissed Rachel full on the lips and turned to Kurt who was staring in anticipation.

"Well, firstly, the opening gig I have at Bon Jovi? Is at Madison Square Garden! I get to bring three friends with."

Rachel and Kurt screamed in surprise, for a moment forgetting that Shay was asleep. "I think I'll take my mom and sister..." He said teasingly, loving the looks on their faces when they thought he wasn't going to take them. He threw his head back in laughter. "Just screwing with you. I'm taking you guys."

Kurt jumped up and danced around the table, he really was excited about going. Rachel on the other hand just took Puck's face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"There's more." He said and Kurt immediately froze. "Nick said that after the concert he'll be helping me record my first cd! And, if it sells good enough, I'm going to land my own concert!" He said standing up, still holding Rachel in his arms. He spun her around, and she laughed, telling him to stop.

He finally did, and he accidentally tumbled over and fell onto the floor, he didn't get hurt, and Rachel fell on top of him. They gazed in each others eyes, and forgetting about Kurt, kissing once again. Just when he wanted to slip his tongue into Rachel's mouth, Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'm still here you know?" He said giggling still and falling down on the couch.

Puck laughed when Rachel slipped off him and sat on the couch, dragging him with her. "You're just jealous Hummel." Puck said with a smirk as he pulled Rachel closer to him, and she threw her legs on his.

"I personally think all this calls for a celebration." Rachel said playing with the back of Puck's mohawk. "I'll call Santana over, it'll only be us, but it would be one hell of a party."

Kurt clapped his hands together and immediately went to his room to throw an outfit together, even though it was just a small party with only the people he knew, he always had to dress up.

"Thanks babe." Puck said as he took a strand of hair that fell on Rachel's face, and tucked it behind her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt Puck's skin brush against hers. Puck placed his hand on her cheek, and she nuzzled herself into his hand. He smiled sweetly at her, just thinking about how much he truly loves her.

"I love you Rach. I really do, and I don't want you to ever forget that."

Rachel opened up her eyes, and her heart melted at the look in Puck's eyes. It was so full of love, staring at her. "I love you too Noah." She stood up and sat on his lap, now straddling him.

She bent her head down and kissed him. He rested his hands on her hips, and kissed her back. The kiss was filled with so much intensity, if felt like they both started growing the need too want more...

Once again, just when Puck slid his tongue into her mouth, Shay started crying. Rachel sighed against his lips, and stood up to go check on Shay.

When she walked into the baby room, Shay cried even louder. She picked her baby up, and almost instantly stopped crying as she buried her head in Rachel's neck. She still couldn't believe that this tiny creature was hers. It felt so good. She took Shay and walked out with her to the kitchen. She took out a bottle that she recently prepared for her, and sat down next to Puck and carefully laid Shay in her arms.

Puck couldn't help but to smile at the scene in front of him. It was the sweetest thing he has ever witnessed. Rachel turned out to be a great mom, not that he ever thought that she couldn't be, but she really loved Shay. And Puck, well he loved both of them unconditionally.

XxXxX

"Let's gets this party on!" Santana said as she finally heard the news Puck told her. Not that she would show it, but she was really proud and happy for Puck. They kept the music on a volume that wouldn't bother Shay, she was laying in her crib, sleeping.

It was about 8:00 pm now, and they all were dancing around the apartment. Nothing out of control, they were the happiest of people at the moment, and they had to show it in some way.

Soon, the alarm went off, signalling spaghetti that was ready. Rachel hopped towards the stove, and took the spaghetti off and rinsed it. To go with the spaghetti she made meatballs, and for herself the same but just soy ones.

When she rinsed the spaghetti, she threw the meatballs together with the spaghetti and topped it with a lovely tomato sauce. She called her friends over and they all gathered around the dining table. Rachel dished up for them, and placed each plate in front of her friends, she took hers and sat next to Puck, giving Puck a sweet kiss, she started eating on her food.

Everyone enjoyed the meal, and they talked about things that didn't even make sense, at all.

The time flew by fairly quickly and soon it was 11:00 pm. Earlier, Puck walked over to Santana and confided in her about his feelings towards Rachel. No, not the normal love feelings, he didn't have sex in such a long time, and he didn't want to seem like he was only there for that reason, he just couldn't take it anymore. Santana told him that she would take Kurt with her and bribe him with a cheap Broadway show, so that they could be alone.

Soon, Santana left with a very happy Kurt, excited to go see a Broadway show. Not realising it was late and probably not a single show would be up.

Puck walked Santana to the door and he quickly said his goodbye and Santana left laughing knowing very well what was frustrating Puck, he confided in Santana about his "feeling" regarding Rachel.

He closes the door and walks to Shay's room and made sure that she was ok, seeing that Shay was asleep he walked out and closed the door. He found Rachel in the kitchen busy cleaning the dishes. He just kept staring at her like a hungry wolf, he can't control himself anymore especially after that hot make out session they had last night.

And every moment in between, Rachel took over his senses completely and without thinking he walks up to Rachel right into her personal space. He stood behind her, so close that he was pressed up against her back.

Rachel immediately stops what she was busy with not that she was really doing anything, she was a nervous wreck and at the same time instantly turned on when she felt Puck against her back. She could feel how much he wanted her. She knew what was going to happen and she wants it, she wants him.

She couldn't think clearly the whole night with the way Puck has been staring at her. Now with him and his want for her pressed against her she doesn't think twice before turning around and looking up at his darkened eyes and whispering "Noah…"

She doesn't finish her sentence because Pucks lips came crashing down on hers.

Puck slid his tongue along Rachel's bottom lip begging for access to her mouth and didn't hesitate to push further and explore her mouth when he was granted access. Rachel moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion she was receiving from him.

Puck had his hands on her hips massaging it softly, he pushed himself into her even more and backing her up until her back hit the counter. Puck never enjoyed kissing someone like he does with Rachel, it's like he is satisfied and craving more at the same time.

He squeezed her hips before moving it over her ass and they both moaned at the sensation, Rachel was gripping his Mohawk at the back of his head and squeaked in surprise when Puck took hold of her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter.

Once he was done he moved between her legs and Rachel could feel him against her, he started toying with her shirt and slipped his hands under it to feel her skin, he ran his hands from her lower back to her stomach and making his way to palm her breasts.

"Oh fuck Rach." Puck moaned when he toyed her breast over her bra and saw her eyes grow even darker.

"Off Noah…"

"Sorry what?" Puck asked her while kissing her jaw line making a path to her neck.

"My shirt Noah, take it off." Rachel practically growled. She needed him and fast. Puck finally heard her right and without a second thought he took the shirt in his hands and freed Rachel from it.

He immediately kissed his way down to her breasts and placed butterfly kisses over her bra clad breast, with another quick movement he unclasped her bra and stared at the wonder that was Rachel Berry, meanwhile Rachel moved to undo the buttons of his shirt, and removed the item tossing it somewhere.

When he was free of his shirt Puck moved into Rachel again and they moaned again when they felt skin to skin contact, and Puck swore he couldn't grow harder but he did. He bowed his head down and latched his mouth onto her nipple and sucked and licked.

"Oh my Fuck Noah!" Rachel almost screamed. And Puck thought a Plain Rachel was hot, a Rachel cursing drives him insane.

Puck brought his hands down to her skirt and started to take it off when he felt a small hand stop him.

"Noah not on my kitchen counter." she said between kisses.

"No problem Rach." Puck gripped her ass and lifted her yet again, she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling how aroused he was.

He made his way to her room, before he placed her on the bed he kissed again, her back hit the mattress and she felt weird not having him close but all thoughts of that gone when he settled himself between her legs.

Puck kissed a trail down her body from her throat to her navel and back up to her collar bone, he sucked on the sensitive spot and licked to sooth it and gently bit down and licked again, he was leaving a mark but she couldn't care less.

Rachel felt his growing need against her and without thought started grinding into him, he stopped his kisses dead in its tracks.

"Gee Rachel I am not gonna last long." Puck moaned.

He gripped her hips again when she gave him that naughty smirk, and proceeded to take her skirt off, he did so slowly so he could drag it out and when Rachel was freed of her skirt she laid there with only her sexy red panties. Puck must have taken his time looking because Rachel was suddenly on her knees undoing his belt and pants.

Rachel couldn't get it done as fast as she would have liked cause she cursed again and Puck helped himself out of it and with that his underwear too, Rachel stared at Puck and finding herself wanting to touch him.

She moved closer and took Puck in her hand, he closed his eyes and moaned loudly when she started stroking him. "Shit Rach that feels fucking good."

Rachel was amazed how good it felt to do this to Puck, she gives him a few more strokes before he pushed her onto her back and kissed her hard. And looked into her eyes and ripped her panties off.

Rachel was far too aroused to care about her panties being torn she wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt him against her, they both moaned again, Rachel because he rubbed against her clit and Puck for feeling how wet Rachel is.

He snaked his hand in between their bodies and ran his fingers through her wetness finding her hardened nub and teasing it with light touched before gathering more wetness and repeating. Rachel threw her head back and almost screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck Noah I can't take the teasing or the wait anymore I need you now!"

Puck takes his hand away and rests so that his elbows are on either side of her head and leans down to kiss her so gently before asking "Rach, are you sure?"

Rachel puts her hand on the back of his head and brings her lips to his ear and whispers, "Take me now Noah, I need you."

He nods and kisses her forehead before reaching for the drawer beside the bed, he takes out a condom and with nervous hands tries to get the thing open, he can't believe this moment is happening. He is going to make love to Rachel the girl he had loves since forever.

Rachel takes it from his hands and throws the condom in the wrapper next to her bed, not wanting him to use a condom. "Don't be nervous Noah, I want this, you want this and it will be perfect."

He places his around her neck and kisses her soundly before saying, "I've waited all my life for this moment Rach, I love you."

He kisses her forehead and guides her to lie down. "I love you too Noah."

Rachel confesses before kissing him softly on the lips. His smile was the best one he ever gave after Rachel spoke those words that he loved hearing from her.

So Puck settles between her legs and rests his weight on his elbow that's beside Rachel's head and takes his shaft with his other hand and guides it toward her, he strokes her clit a couple times and goes lower to her entrance and just touches her with the tip of himself.

"Noah please..." Rachel pleads breathless with want.

That's enough for him to hear Rachel begging in that voice can make him cum alone, so he pushes into Rachel just halfway, and moans at how good she's feeling. Rachel moans cause he feels amazing and she's craving more, before her thought can continue he pushes in fully releasing a loud moan which could have been from either of them or both.

He repeats this pace a few times just enjoying the way Rachel is biting her lower lip and slightly rocking in sync with his slow thrusts.

"Holy Shit Noah please stop teasing me, I'm going to explode." Rachel pleads while pushing Puck into her hard with her legs. He gets the message and pulls out of Rachel while then pushing in hard and fast, each thrust was getting faster and harder.

Puck takes Rachel's hands from around his shoulders and places them over her head while kissing her and pushing into her.

"Rachel you feel so fucking good." He bends his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. After a few minutes Puck releases her hands and places one around her waist to lift her up abit and her arms immediately finds their way around his neck again, Rachel moans into Pucks ear, " Noah I'm so close.."

Puck starting to feel close too he can feel Rachel tightening around him.

After a couple more thrusts and a few teasing rubs to Rachel's clit from Puck, Rachel sees stars behind her eyes as she reaches her climax, Rachel screams out Puck's name, her whole body tenses and the vibrations from her body pushed Puck over the edge right after her .

He pulled out of Rachel and discarded the condom in the trash bin next to the bed and laid down on his back pulling Rachel into him, Rachel leaned on her elbow and over Puck to give him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Noah thank you." Rachel whispered her voice full of love.

Puck brushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and smiled at her, he leaned up to kiss her knowing that the thank you meant more than just giving her an orgasm.

Rachel placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat that's starting to slow down. The pulled the blanket over them and Rachel fell asleep in Pucks arms which always will be her home now.

**A/N: I apologise if it's too short of if there's a couple mistakes. I wanted to get this out because I wanted to update for you guys. I feel bad if I don't update for even a whole two days! I'm going to study for a few then I'll start working on my other story. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Much love...**


	20. Surprise

**A/N: Gosh it feels like eternity since I have updated this story. Finally I have a few days off, so I can update, and the whole time while I was writing this, I kept telling myself I would try and make it longer because its not always that long and these days I don't update that often! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 20: Surpise_

The next morning Rachel woke up to an extremely loud noise. She immediately stood up, afraid that it might be something to do with Shay, but when she walked into her room, Shay was fast asleep. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that her baby wasn't in trouble.

She closed the door silently, although whatever the noise, it was overpowering the door so she wouldn't be surprised if Shay woke up. She rolled her eyes and walked towards where she thought the noise was. She saw Kurt and Santana in the kitchen arguing. Over a piece of bacon.

"I called dibs on it Hummel!" Santana said sitting on top of Kurt, on the floor.

Kurt was stretching the piece of bacon as far as possible so that Santana wouldn't be able to reach it.

"No Santana, I called dibs on the bacon, and since it was the last one and you were being mean and you're hungry you called dibs on it! Meanie!" Kurt wiggled his feet like a kid.

When Rachel cleared her throat, both of them looked up from the floor, and stared at Rachel blankly. Sometimes she couldn't even think why she had friends like these. Who on earth fights over a piece of bacon? They were going on like children, but that's who they were, and sometimes she couldn't help but to love them.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked them as she stared at them blankly. "You do realise that you're fighting over a piece of bacon right? You can just go get another packet from the store, or just take from the others."

Kurt and Santana stared at each other on the floor and said at the exact same time, "It's finished." Rachel opened her mouth in surprise, how could two of her friends devour a whole packet of bacon all by themselves? And then afterwards feel the need to fight over the last piece of bacon? She shook her head and brought her hands up to her face.

"You guys are just-gosh I don't even know what words can describe you. And I sincerely hope that, that little piggy where the bacon came from doesn't haunt you in your sleep!" She said throwing her hands up in the air and she walked away and kept on talking to them.

On her turn, she bumped into Puck who was looking very sleepy. She smiled at him, and then he remembered last night. Oh how good that was. He grabbed her by her waist and drew her in for a quick kiss, groaning in her ear, he moved to the kitchen, and searched for food.

"I smell bacon. Where is it?" Puck asks them waiting for an asnwer from either of them, but did they answer? No they didn't, instead they just stood up and looked at each other and gave a small teasing smile."Don't tell me you fucking ate it all!"

"It was him."-"it was her." Kurt and Santana said at the same time. Rachel was thinking to herself as she watched this happen, the scene looked like the father just caught the two kids doing some bad, and their blaming each other. She couldn't help but laugh which caused all three to look at her. She immediately stopped laughing and made a zipping motion.

"Ladypants, make yourself useful and run to the store and grab a packet of bacon. Make it two." Puck was sipping on juice that he poured for himself, and poured some more then handed it to Rachel. "And get something vegan-ny for Rach." He winked at her, at everytime he did that, it made her cheeks flush, and everytime that happened Santana pushed her buttons about it.

Shay started crying, Rachel sat her glass down on the table and walked to Shay's room. She picked her baby up softly, and carried her out. On the way there, she sang a song quietly into her ear, and that always seemed to calm Shay down. But when she stopped, Shay erupted into another fit of tears, and that clearly indicated that she was hungry.

Puck noticed that, and he immediately threw together all the stuff Rachel did to make Shay a bottle. Weirdly, he did it right this time, and Shay was now quiet, sipping away on the bottle. Her little tiny hands were trying to cup the bottle, and her eyes were scanning the faces surrounding her. She made cooing noises in pauses when she drank, making Rachel and Kurt awww at her.

"Didn't I say you should go buy some food Hummel?" Puck asks Kurt irritably.

"Did you forget the magic word?"

Rachel nudges him in his side, making him say the words, "Please."

With that, Kurt was out the door and on his way to go buy the oh so delicious bacon.

When he was out, Puck asked Rachel if he could speak to her, so she gave Shay to Santana who played with her in her arms. Puck and Rachel was walking towards their room, and when they arrived Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed, and Puck closed the door behind him.

"Is something wrong Noah?" Rachel asks Noah when he knelt down on both his knees in front of her. He was staring at her without any words coming from his mouth and Rachel couldn't be more terrified.

"No. Nothing's wrong baby. I was just thinking about something you know. Since you only return to NYADA on Monday, I was thinking that you could come with me to work today, then maybe we can do a song together."

Puck was watching her with hopeful eyes, hoping that she doesn't say no. He had something planned for her, and the plan still involved her being at NYADA, just not in NYADA. Since Cassandra helped her study her things at home, he woud he even pay her to do it now if everything works out. Because he knew that withing a couple of weeks, even months, he would have to go away again, and there's a big chance that he could take Rachel and Shay with him. So he was hoping she would accept.

"Who is going to look after Shay Noah?" Rachel asked in a soft voice, the only think she really seemed to care about was her.

"I already got that figured out. Quinn's visiting Santana so I thought since you two are like bff's now or whatever she could lool after Shay?"

Rachel thought about if for a moment. She did need a day to get out, but she didn't want to leave Shay alone, but she would be with Quinn and Santana, so what can possibly go wrong?

"That sounds great Noah." Puck took Rachel in his arms and hugged her tightly, not letting go, he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He rested himself between her legs, and bent down to kiss her. He slided his tongue across her lips, and this time he didn't even ask for entrance, he just pushed right in. Rachel clutched her hands around Puck's neck, playing with the end of his mohawk. In between kisses Puck would either suck or bite Rachel's lower lip, and he knew that drove her insane.

He stopped, then picked her off the bed and headed towards the shower. Rachel didn't understand his sudden change but soon got excited when she realised what he wanted to do. He opened the shower, and let the water run until it was the way he wanted it. He pulled his shirt off and Rachel's eyes darted towards his stomach. She always got amazed when she saw Puck's perfect body.

He then gently lifted her arms up, and lifted her shirt off her head and threw it onto the floor. She didn't wear a bra, so he couldn't help but stare at Rachel's perfect breasts. She smiled at herself and freed herself of her short and panties, Puck was also doing that, but at one point he was finding it difficult to get his foot out of the pants, when he was fully naked, the both got into the shower and closed the curtain that was surrounding them.

Puck pulled Rachel so close to him, she could feel him getting aroused against her. She couldn't help but let out a moan when Puck lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. Water was running over them while they gazed into each other's eyes. Puck kissed Rachel again, then lifted her up and settled between her legs.

He took himself in his hand, and teased Rachel with his tip, and after a few moans from Rachel he finally gave up and pushed into her. She dug her nails into his back when she felt the sensation of Puck once again being inside her. He moved his hips slowly at first, but when Rachel also started to want more, he went faster.

He teased Rachel by stopping every now and then and slowing down, he loved the way she begged him to continue. He bent his head down to kiss Rachel on her collar bone, he left a mark, again, but didn't care, and Rachel didn't seem to either. He trailed kiss along her neck, then kissed over the lump of her breast, continuing down when he found her nipple. He took her in his mouth, and when he started to suck lightly on it. Rachel pushed herself into him, and he loved it.

"Noah..." Rachel muttered between breaths and hot kisses. She told him that she was close, and after a few more thrusts, Puck sent Rachel into a climax that was beyond amazing. Feeling Rachel tightening around him, it was more than enough for him to reach his.

He couldn't believe that this creature in front of him was his, and he wasn't planning to let her go very soon. Rachel made him a better person, and any guy would be stupid enough to let someone like Rachel Berry slip out of their grasp.

Puck lifted Rachel off him, and they kissed once more. They continued their shower even thought it was cold, yes, they have been in the shower longer than expected. They joked around, cleaning each other off, and now and then kissing each other sweetly. They were so happy together and they wouldn't change it for anything.

XxX

When Rachel and Puck exited their room, Santana and Kurt was sitting with Shay on the couch. Shay was resting in Kurt's arms while he was munching on a piece of bacon.

"Lemme guess the shower's out cold?" Santana said as she knew that they just had sex in the shower, she could tell, she always does.

When Rachel's cheeks flushed, and Puck just stared at her, she knew what went down in the shower. "Okay, nevermind I'll go shower at my place, and wait for Quinn there."

"Wait. Would you mind taking Shay with you? Rachel's coming with me and Kurt's got classes today, and you guys are very good with Shay, so would you mind taking care of her?" Puck asks Santana, hoping that she won't have a problem with it. She didn't, she said she'd loved to, and told Rachel to get all Shay's stuff together, she has to leave. Soon, Santana and Shay were off to her apartment, and Kurt was gone to his classes.

Puck grabbed a few pieces of Bacon and saw that Kurt bought Rachel a vegan breakfast, and she munched it up before they left.

She didn't really understand why Puck wanted her to be with him at work, because she knew that most companies are full of shit, but if that was the case Puck wouldn't have asked her to come with, so she just hoped for the best, and secretly she was extremely exicted. She would most likely be recording a song today with Puck, and who knows? Maybe she can make something out of it.

But what bothered her in the back of her mind is that, if something were to happen, she can't just forget about NYADA and not graduate? She still had her dreams of Broadway, and maybe even if she didn't go to NYADA, if she gets a career of singing, she can still audition for Broadway shows, but knowing Rachel she wanted to graduate at NYADA and take things from there.

Maybe Cassandra could help her out again, and be like a private tutor or something, or she could even go to school after hours again and be taught that way, who knows? There was a quite a few solutions, but Rachel didn't want to get her hopes up too high, because there could be a possibility that they wouldn't even like her, let alone her voice. Maybe they just wouldn't want to work with her so, she told herself, she would wait and see what this day brings her and take everything from there.

"Rach?" She looked up and saw Puck was already parked infront of the building he would work for a few months.

Was she so depe in thought that she didn't even realise they were here this fast? "Are we here already?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah. Is something bothering you babe? You seem to have something on your mind?"

She didn't want to tell Puck about what she thought about now, so she came up with something else to tell him. "I'm just thinking about Shay that's all."

Puck got out of the truck and walked over to Rachel's side, he opened the door and took her hand. He noticed now that her bump wasn't too visible anymore, it was starting to fade faster than anyone thought. Maybe it could be all the exercises Rachel did, who knows?

"She'll be fine babe. She's in good hands. Now let's go." Puck led her through the parking lot and into the big building. He was greeted by a number of people, and they gave Rachel questioning looks as they saw her holding Puck's hand. Obviously the woman had crushes on Puck because they practically drooled over him when he walked past.

"What's up Nick?" Puck fist bumped Nick when they entered his office. A few men were sitting in his office, laughing and talking about things.

"Hey Puck, just the usual you know, checking through our records and-oh who's this?" He said as he took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

"This is Rachel. My girlfriend. You don't mind-"

Nick waved it off saying he didn't mind." You're just as beautiful as Puck says you are. He talks about you a hell of a lot. He also tells me you sing? You any good?"

Rachel blushed, not knowing that Puck talks about her, she liked it. "Nick, Rachel's even better than me. She has an amazing voice. That's why I brought her over. I wanted you to hear her sing, and maybe she could record a song with me."

Nick bounced up and down, always happy to have new flesh around. "Fantastic! Rachel would you mind singing something for us?"

Now the whole room was quiet and their eyes darted to Rachel. They were always up to hearing someone sing. Puck kissed her cheek and sat down next to Nick. He knew Rachel seemed nervous, but it was a sudden thing, but he knew the moment she will start to sing, it will go away.

Rachel asked if they had any cd's that were only intrumental, Nick led her to the small room that contained a lot of them, and she searched until she found a song she would have liked to sing.

She placed the cd into the cd player, and she walked to the middle of the room where she first stood. When she started singing, the whole room was already captivated by her voice.

I was walking dead

Stuck inside my head

I couldn't get out

Turn the lights down

The voices inside were so loud

Need a jump-start, catatonia

I couldn't feel,

I wish that I could disappear

The voices inside were so real

But you stood by my side

Night after night, night after night.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We're lovers again tonight.

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life, yeah, yeah.

You woke me up, one touch and I felt alive

You loved me back to life,

Back to life, thought I died.

The voices inside were so quiet.

But you stood by my side

Night after night, night after night.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We're lovers again tonight.

Strong hand, thick skin and an open heart

You saw through the pain, saw through the mask

You never gave up on me, yeah

Life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We're lovers again tonight

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life

Yeah, yeah...

Honestly, she sang that song for Puck, and tears were rolling down her cheeks when she sang the song which made her performance only better.

"I can't believe this. You're voice, its so...magical. We can't let a talent like this slip away!" Nick said excitedly as he stood up and went to go talk to the other men who was in the room. Meanwhile Puck walked over to Rachel and kissed her. He knew the song was meant for him because she just kept staring at him throughout the song.

"I love you Rachel." Puck said enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel pecked him on the lips. Then he said, "love you more."

It was their things, Puck always says that he loves her more and she never seems to win. And it was cute how frustrated she got whenever she couldn't win.

"Okay, we have decided. We know its sudden and we've heard about your baby, and Puck here told us you go to NYADA and that you want to be on Broadway, but its still possible. We would like to work with you Rachel. We have never heard a voice like yours, its better than any I have heard-" he looked over to Puck, "no offence Puck. So what do you say?"

Rachel was speechless. Here she stood infront of Noah's boss, and he was offering her an opportunity of a lifetime. She couldn't ler it pass but what about Shay? NYADA? And Broadway? But Nick just said all that would still be possible, should she take it? Puck looked at her with a huge smile, thinking about how he would love having Rachel with him. Even he would make sure Rachel gets to be with Shay everyday, and not jeapordise anything she worked for or her realtionship with Shay. This is something Rachel always wanted, not excactly, but it could lead her to that path, and the best part is, he would make sure Rachel graduates from NYADA, he would do anything to make her happy.

"I..." Rachel began...

_To be continued..._

**A/N: hope it was good! Sorry that I just left it there, I wanted to hear from you guys first what you think Rachel should say? Because of her baby and school, but like Puck said, he would make sure she gets everything! What should she say? Lemme know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the song used is Loved Me Back To Life by Celine Dion (awesome song!) Adios ;)**


	21. Coming To A Decision

**A/N: I have noticed that I haven't said anything about Carole in my last chapters and I feel very bad because of that. This chapter will be about Rachel deciding about her offer, and she will be going to Lima with Puck to visit Carole and of course her dads. Sorry about that!**

_Chapter 21:Coming to a decision._

They were sitting on the plane on their way to Lima. Rachel had felt bad for not having Carole included with Shay, she hadn't called her, or anything for that matter, so she decided to go to Lima for a few days with Puck to make up for lost times. Since it was now Tuesday, she made arrangements to return to NYADA on Monday, that was good because it will give her time to think about Nick's offer.

She couldn't believe she was given an opportunity like that, and she knew she'd be crazy to turn it down, but what stopped her was that she had a responsibilty now, Shay. And she still had to graduate, she couldn't just abandon her education and run off to become famous, even though she knew she might get opportunities for Broadway as well while she is a singer, she still wanted to do it the way she planned.

What bothered her was that she knew Puck would leave again soon, after his opening concert at Bon Jovi which is in a week's time, Rachel was sure that he would get liked, and Nick will arrange his own concert because fans would want to see him, and he would get more known then he would be travelling the whole country, maybe even the whole world, and she didn't know if she could handle being away from him for so long.

She also knew that she couldn't, for a fact, take Shay with her if she were to go with Puck and become famous herself, it wouldn't be fair to Shay, and she also couldn't leave Shay with Kurt or Santana, it was her baby after all, and Shay needed her mom, and dad.

There were so many things that was running through her mind about everything, she didn't even hear Puck speaking to her.

"Babe?" Puck asks Rachel with a worried expression on his face.

Rachel turned her head to look at Puck, she looked down at Shay and she was now awake, she carefully set Shay up and supported her by holding her arm around Shay's tiny body.

"Sorry, I just have a lot going through my mind.". Puck asked Rachel what she wanted to eat, so she said only a simple salad would be fine, so Puck told the hostess and she was off to get their meals.

"Tell me what's on your mind. We haven't really talked about everything lately." Puck said turning in his seat so he was now facing Rachel, he rested his hand on her leg, drawing small circles on the material.

Rachel sighed, kissing Shay on her forehead. "Everything is Noah. Especially this whole record deal thing. It all happened so fast you know, don't get me wrong, I would love to accept it, but there's so many things stopping me."

"I know Rach. I mean, I understand that Shay is a huge responsibility in your life now, and mine too. You can't just abandon her and leave her in the hands of someone else for so long. And there's NYADA too. But, there is a solution to all of this. You can still be at NYADA, and study there, or go through the routine you did when you were pregnant. And Shay, there's always the possibilty of either taking her with you to wherever you're going, Nick understands that, or you could ask Carole to take care of her if you're far away and you don't want to take her with you. Because it won't be fair, she needs a normal life, and she will have that even with all this going on. I will make sure of that, okay? I'm not pushing you to make a decision, I'm just trying to convince you that all this will work out."

Rachel thought about Puck's words carefully. He was absolutely right. She could always if she were to go on a tour, or somewhere far for work she could let Carole take care of Shay, and if the trip won't be for too long, she can take Shay with her. It wouldn't be that bad, and she could still be at NYADA, althought she would have to work extra hard, and her first year was almost coming to an end, then she would be a sophomore at NYADA, if she were to accept all of this, like she said, she would have to work extra hard, and right now she would glady do that.

Her number one priority was making sure that Shay had a healthy life and a normal one, and that could also be possible, she would be with Carole and she would make sure that she has Shay most of the time. Everything seemed so much easier now, and she had to thank Puck for that.

"Thank you." She said kissing him on the lips, as if Shay didn't want them to kiss, she started crying, and they both knew it was because she was hungry. Shay definitely had Finn's appetite.

XxX

"Rachel its so good to see you!" Burt said as he ran up to Rachel when he saw her and Puck coming through the gates.

He pulled Rachel in for a big hug, and when he saw the little baby laying in Puck's arms, he started tearing up.

"Can I?" He asked, Rachel nodded her smiling, Burt took Shay from Puck and carefully laid her in his arms, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, and instantly he got reminded of Finn.

"There's something about her that resembles Finn." He says softly, Rachel kissed Burt on his cheek, then they walked towards Burt's car, Burt couldn't stop thinking about how Carole is going to react when she sees the baby, he knew she was going to start crying.

Driving through her old town, Rachel couldn't help but smile at all the memories she had about Lima. Everything from going to the mall with Kurt and Mercedes, eating out with her friends at Breadstix, sectionals, and Mckinley, it was all coming back to her, and thankfully they were all happy memories. When they drove past the cemetry where Finn was buried, Rachel also felt an instant rush of Guilt for not visiting his grave, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault because she was in New-York, but she was sure to visit the grave during her stay.

Coming to a stop in front of Burt and Carole's house, Rachel smiled when she saw Carole working in the garden, clearly not noticing that they have arrived. Burt knew Rachel wanted to be alone with Carole now, so he and Puck took their luggage and made their way into the house. Carole's garden was beautiful, there was a variety of colors throughout the whole garden, and a bunch of different types of flowers. Typical Carole, she thought to herself.

She, along with Shay that was resting in her arms, walked over to where Carole was busy tending a bunch or roses. Red, her favourite. "Carole?" Rachel's soft voice came through, and when Carole heard it she immediately turned around and dropped the garden tools that were in her hands. She noticed the small baby resting in Rachel's arms and immediately got emotional. It was her grandchild. Hers.

Without saying anything, Rachel gave Shay to Carole, keeping her hand safely around the baby's neck, and her other hand around her tiny body, she stared deep into the eyes of the baby. Seeing her son, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to Shay's forehead and kissed it sweetly.

"Carole, you wouldn't know how bad I feel for not calling you or letting you know how Shay was doing. I feel like a total idiot. I don't want you to think I forgot about you, I'm so, so sorry." Rachel got teary eyed, she really felt bad. Carole walked over to Rachel and pulled her in for a tight hug, careful not to squash Shay between them.

"Rachel you had a lot on your mind I suppose. I completely understand. All that matters now is that you are here, and I get to see her. Come on, let's go inside. Dinners almost ready. I prepared a special recipe for you I found online, long beans with tofu, potatoes &peppers."

"You shouldn't have Carole."

"It's the least I can do Rach."

Carole and Rachel along with Shay entered the house through the back door which directly lead to the kitchen. Burt and Puck was engrossed in a conversation about football, and Burt saw Carole's happy face, he couldn't be more happy himself.

"Hi grandma." Puck said greeting Carole with a tight hug. He missed Carole, to be honest. She was like a mother to him back in high school whenever he would visit Finn. She was the sweetest woman he has ever met. He saw Carole blush lightly at the new nikname, and he couldn't have imagined something better to happen to her at the moment than having her grandchild in her arms.

Sitting around the dining table, Rachel came down from the guestroom from putting Shay to sleep after feeding her. Carole had a old small crib from when Finn was a baby.

"So howcome Kurt didn't come? And Santana?" Burt asks Rachel while he was chewing on his steak.

Rachel chewed on her potato and swallowed. She smiled sweetly at Puck before answering Burt. "Unlike me, Kurt is very busy at NYADA, he is striving to be at his best. And not to mention the shifts he works at the diner is just as crazy. Santana is working extra shifts at the diner too, since she is now living in my old apartment, she has to get the money to be able to live. She said that next year, she's apllying at colleges. For some reason she wants to become a doctor."

Burt and Carole was very surprised to hear the news about Santana. Santana herself didn't know why the sudden interest in medical school, but she wanted to do something different with her life. Rachel was very proud of her, all the years Santana's only dream was to become a professional cheerleader, but where would that bring her. After a lot of lectures from Rachel, Santana knew it was time to find herself another dream, and medical school was perfect. Quinn wanted to become a lawyer, so with them hving to very good proffessions they would sure make a great life together one day.

"That's good to know Rach. But don't feel bad, you were pregnant, you needed the time off, and you're returning on Monday, right? Then there wouldn't be any problem." Burt said sincerely to Rachel, knowing that it wasn't her fault for not being in school right now, although she did get help from Cassandra, Rachel still felt like she was lacking.

Rachel suddenly remembered what she wanted to talk to Carole about. The record deal, and when they noticed the sudden change in Rachel, they got worried. "Rachel honey, is something wrong?"

Rachel nodded her head, swallowing the last of her food. "Carole, Burt. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

They placed their forks and knives down on the table, eager to hear what Rachel had to say.

"When I went to work with Puck before I came here, his producer, Nick, offered me a record deal after I sang to him."

Carole jumped up in delight and immediately went over to Rachel to give her a hug, Burt was right behind her, congratualating her. It was a big deal getting something like this, and what they didn't understand was why Rachel seemed so upset about it. They had asked her, and when she told them about Shay and school, the immediately got understanding. But Carole got the idea in her head that Rachel snd Puck spoke about in the plane.

"She could always live here with us, if you are away, but that won't really be fair towards Shay, she would be travelling too much." Carole thought about other options and suddenly got a idea. "I could come to New-York. Kurt would be there so I won't be alone, and when Burt's not busy he could also come, if that's alright with you guys."

Rachel and Puck both seemed pleased with the idea, and Rachel told Carole that that would be great. Burt also liked the idea, he didn't want the poor baby to be travelling so much. Rachel decided she would call Nick the next day and accept his offer. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

"See babe, I told you it wouldn't be a problem." Puck pecked Rachel's lips, and his heart warmed at the sight of how happy Rachel was. Now, the only thing needed to be sorted out was NYADA, but Puck had a plan to sort that out, and that was a surprise to Rachel.

The small family enjoyed the rest of their night by talking about Shay and how Kurt was going crazy in designing clothes for her. And somehow, Beth's name came up, and it only came to Puck's mind where Beth was staying now that Shelby was on her honeymoon. Carole told him that Beth was staying with Mr Schue and Emma, since Mr Schue and Shelby had a good friendship, he didn't even think twice about taking care of Beth. Rachel told Puck they could visit Beth, she would probably be at school with Emma in her office, since Mr Schue was slways running around. And he couldn't be more happy.

They all retreated to their rooms, and Puck and Rachel silently entered theirs, careful not to wake Shay. They both decided to jump in the shower the next morning, so they got dressed in their pj's and hopped into bed. Puck was laying on his back, and Rachel was curled into his side, with her head resting on his shoulder, and her legs tangled in his.

"I love you Rach." he said through closed eyes, feeling Rachel getting up, when he opened his eyes, he saw Rachel resting her chin on his chest and gazing straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel kissed Puck and kept her lips there for a few moments. He wrapped his arms around her waist making sure she was close to him. He loved being so close to her, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He smiled to himself, thinking about yet another surprise he had for Rachel, he just wanted to wait for the right time and place, and now that he was sure that Rachel would be singing alongside him, he would make it even more special.

**A/N:you guys will soon find out what the surprise is. Sorry for the short chapter, but I am planning on making more chapters than i already planned, and what makes it brtter, if you guys like where the story is going, I am thinking about writing a sequel...yay!lol, please lemme know what you thought!**


	22. We Both Know

_Chapter 22:We Both Know_

_**A/N: I re-uploaded this chapter because I accidentally put Beth's name instead of Shay. I don't want to sound rude and mean but I was wide awake when I wrote this chapter. It was my fault and I'm so sorry. All mistakes are mine.**_

Their day was absolutely eventful. They woke up in the morning, bathed and had breakfast with Carole and Burt. After that, they went to the mall and walked around a bit. They bought, well actually Puck did, a few things for Shay. He wanted to spoil her and so he did.

After that, they went to the park and sat there for an hour or so, just to get time over so that they can get to Mckinley in time for Glee. They didn't want to hang around the school the whole day, so just about 15 minutes before the end of the school day had came to an end, they got into Burt's truck that he borrowed them, and drove to Mckinley.

Puck pulled up in the driveway, and when he got out he got a few stared from students that were walking through the parking lot. They must have remembered him, and he smirked, liking the fact that his badassness was still known. When Rachel got out, and took Shay out of the backseat, putting her into the carrier, he took her hand and walked to the entrance of their old school.

He didn't say it out loud, but he really missed this place. It was where he fell in love with the girl that was now his entire world, and Glee club, that place made him a better person. And that was what he missed the most.

There were a few students still roaming the halls, but they didn't pay any attention to Rachel and Puck. When they walked past Emma's office, she saw them and called out to them. When they entered her office she jumped in excitement!

"I missed you guys so so much! It's so good to see you!" Emma hugged Rachel then Puck. When she saw the little baby in the carrier, she cooed over her like she was one herself. When Rachel handed Shay to her, she remembered Beth. She stood to the side and revealed Beth sitting on the floor playing with toys. Emma nodded her head in that direction, and Puck walked over to the little girl.

He sat, hunched, and looked down at the girl, she looked up at him and said, "Uncle Puck!" He crinched at the word Uncle, but he knew that the girl didn't know she was his father. Shelby told him that one day, when she's a little older they would sit together and tell Beth who her real parents were. He couldn't wait for that day, but he has a daughter now, even though it wasn't her biological daughter, it felt like she was.

He played with Beth for a few moments before he stood up and told Emma they want to go and meet Mr Schue in the choir room before its too late. Saying goodbye to Shay and them, they headed out towards the choir room.

They stood infront of the door, not saying anything, seeing how bored the kids were listening to Mr Schue talk about Journey songs for Nationals. He really needed to get over that.

"Things didn't change at all." When Rachel spoke up, everyone got excited and ran up to greet them and Shay. Mr Schue was the last one, and he hugged them both sweetly, and gave Shay a sweet kiss in the forehead.

"It's so good to see you. Maybe you can tell Mr Schue that journey songs isn't the best idea!" Artie said, looking at Mr Schue and then at Rachel.

The club started talking about how they didn't want to do the old stuff, even the new glee clubbers had a problem with it. They needed to up their game.

"Mr Schue they are right. We have done journey songs a lot of times. The judges would like to see something more modern... And I'm sure they-" she said pointing to her friends. "Are bored of it. I can see that."

Everyone thanked her, finally someone talked sense. Mr Schue put his fingers on his chin, and said, "Well Rachel why don't you show us?" He smiled and the club got excited to hear Rachel sing. She wanted Puck to sing along with her, so they quickly came up with a song. Shay was with Mr Schue in the corner, taking in her surroundings with her brown eyes.

"It can be used as a duet, its a personal favorite from a movie."

Rachel told the band what song to song, and the song they sang was for each other mostly.

_[Puck]_

_They all say it_

_All the ones that made it_

_Once you find the one you claim it_

_But you're gonna have to fight_

_[Rachel]_

_When I think back_

_The things that threw us off track_

_We handled like a heart attack_

_Cause we didn't see the light_

_[Both]_

_Oh, yeah, now_

_[Chorus:]_

_[Both]_

_We both, know our_

_Own limitations, that's why we're strong_

_Now that we spent some time apart_

_We're leading each other, out of the dark_

_Cause we both know_

_[Verse 2:]_

_[Puck]_

_From this moment_

_Forget what we were scared of_

_Say we're never giving up_

_You say you'll always_

_[Both]_

_Try to be my_

_[Both]_

_Helping hand_

_Try to be the one who understands_

_When things don't go as you've planned_

_We're still worth it all_

_Oh, yeah, now..._

_[Chorus:]_

_[Both]_

_We both, know our_

_Own limitations, that's why we're strong_

_Now that we've spent some time apart_

_We're leading each other, out of the dark_

_Cause we both know_

_[Bridge:]_

_[Both]_

_What we're scared of (what we're scared of)_

_And what dreams are made of (what dreams are made of)_

_They can take us further than what anybody can see, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_[Both]_

_We both, know our_

_Own limitations, and that's why we're strong_

_Now that we've spent some time apart_

_We're leading each other, out of the dark_

_We both (we both), know our (know our)_

_Own limitations, and that's why we're strong_

_Now that we've spent some time apart_

_We're leading each other, out of the dark_

_Cause we both know_

_[Both]_

_We both know._

"That's exactly what we're talking about Mr Schue. Even though its a sappy love song, its modern. And I also dig that movie so it can be good." Kitty announced when she finished applauding them.

Mr Schue also clapped, and agreed with all of the kids, that they had to change song choices if they wanted to be better. But before he could talk, Marley stood up and darted out of the room. "What's wrong with her?" Mr Schue asked. Everyone shrugged but when he looked at Jake, he slumped down in his seat. Puck noticed this and walked over to him. "Up. Now."

Rachel went after Marley and Puck was outside with Jake. Everyone was confused at the sudden change of mood, and couldn't wait, as curious as they all were, to know what was going on.

Rachel walked into the girls bathroom, her wedges making a loud sound as she searched the stalls. She finally found Marley sitting with her legs crossed and her head in her hands.

"Marley?" At first she thought it was someone else but when she saw Rachel she just started crying more. She bowed her head again, and Rachel hunched down at pulled Marley into her arms. Ever since the funeral, they exchanged texts and they got to be good friends. And Rachel felt bad seeing her cry like this.

"What's wrong sweety?" Patiently waiting for an answer she stroked Marley's hair.

"J-Jake.." She said. Rachel already knew. "He cheated on me with that cheerleader. Just because I didn't want to "give it up" to him. I'm not ready. I loved him Rachel, it just hurts so much.

Rachel got furious. Even though it was none of her business. Marley was like her, they were friends and Rachel was going to stand up for her. "Stop. He's not worth your tears. We both should have seen it coming. He's a Puckerman. He was just like Puck when he was in high school. Guys are so...I can't even find the words. Come on, freshen up. We are going to go back there and show him that you are better off without him. Besides, Ryder is pretty cute."

Marley giggled at Rachel's friendliness. She instantly felt better when Rachel helped her freshen up, Rachel took her hand and they both returned to the club.

*meanwhile*

"What the fuck man? What did you do to her?" Puck asked furiously. Even though he already had a hunch, he wanted to hear it from Jake. And he did cheat on girls as well, but he changed, he didn't want his brother to be like him.

"Nothing." Jake spat out. Puck shaked his head, and after a few moments he could see Jake getting hurt. "I cheated on her. Look man, she wouldn't even let me touch her boobs. It got to me."

"Look I was exactly the same as you. But Marley is a sweet girl. She isn't ready to have fucking sex, and if you love her like you claim you do you wouldn't pressure her like this. I thought you were good man. I guess I was wrong." Puck left without saying another word, leaving Jake to feel guilty as hell.

When Puck entered the choir room, he gave Marley a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." She smiled softly and sat down next to Wade, knowing he was going to ask questions later, she prepared herself for war.

Rachel stood next to Puck know, and listened to Mr Schue finally getting the sense into choosing new songs. They were doing a group number, a solo and a duet. Mr Schue asked Rachel to pick the solo and duet, so she did, being very happy that she could do that.

"Marley should have the solo." Mr Schue nodded and she looked up, her eyes still puffy. "The duet could be...Ryder and Marley?"

Everyone liked the idea, and even Mr Schue did. Ryder smiled to himself, happy that he would be singing with Marley, he knew there was something going on between her and Jake, and he was going to be there for her and help her.

"That's great Rachel. Now, songs!"

They discussed possible song choices for the group number and had difficulty getting their fingers on a good one. They had the duet that Rachel and Puck just sang as an option, but still searched for others possible ones. Marley was given the choice to find the song for her solo, and she was googling a song that would be perfect.

Everyone was happy now, except for Jake. He didn't like the idea of her and Ryder singing together, but he was the one who cheated...he deserved it. He felt like an ass, and he knew whatever he did to try and apologise won't help.

XxX

Rachel visited Finn's grave that Thursday with Shay and Puck, they sat there for a while, talking to him as if he was there. To be honest, it was nice to sit there, she wanted to do it more often if she visited Lima again.

Celebrations was big the rest of the days that remained at their stay in Lima. Rachel and Puck broke the news to the Glee clubbers and they immediately left to go celebrate at breadstix. She told them she's still possibly auditioning for the off-Broadway show, but wasn't sure. They told her she should do it, but with everything going on, she was still deciding.

Blaine was accepted into NYADA, and Sam was also coming to New - York, he got into NYU and couldn't be more excited. The rest still waited, but graduation and Nationals was coming up and they couldn't wait.

Carole and Burt were lovely to the couple with the last days of their stay. They watched movies together, went out and just enjoyed the time.

But soon, the time for them to part came. It was quite emotional but Carole and Burt both knew they had to go, and they promised to visit soon. Burt dropped them off at the airport, and told them to come back on Christmas. They agreed that they would come, and entered the airport ready to return to New-York.

Their flight felt like ages, and at one point Rachel fell asleep on Puck's shoulder. He took Shay from her, and rested his head on hers. When they landed Rachel was tired as hell, he was too, so he didn't really blame her. They were greeted by Santana and Puck happily waiting for them outside. She really missed her friends, and by the way they were acting they missed her and Puck too.

Kurt decided that it would be nice to go have dinner, and he ignored the protests coming from Puck and Rachel saying they were tired. They ate at a restaurant a couple of miles from the airport, Rachel told them about Glee, and the incident with Marley. Santana and Kurt both said, "Typical Puckerman." Which cause Puck to glare at them and saying that he wasn't like that anymore.

They let it drop and just enjoyed the rest of their evening together. Tomorrow Rachel would be working her shift at the diner, after quite a long time, Puck was going to be at home so he would take care of Shay.

When he saw Beth, he realised just how much he really loves Shay. Shay needed a dad in her life, and he was more than happy to play that part. He thought to himself that she needed someone to beat a guy up that broke her heart, and Puck knew it was the perfect job for him.

"Okay it's really getting late. We should go home. I'm tired Kurt don't give me that look." Rachel told Kurt as he gave her a playful dirty look, he paid the bills and soon they were in Kurt's rented car and they dropped Santana off, then went to their own apartment.

Rachel really felt glad to be back at home, not that she didn't like it in Lima, but New-York was her home now. She made a life for her and Puck here, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Rachel immediately fell onto her bed, and went to sleep. Puck got Shay ready for sleep, and put her into the crib, she soon drifted off to a sweet slumber after he fed her.

He himself, drifted off to sleep when he got into bed and cuddled Rachel closer to him. Kurt was still wide awake, he could hear the tv still on, but it didn't bother him. Before he slept, he kissed Rachel on her lips, she just responded by moving in closer to him, and he loved the way she smelled. He was so happy with the way his life was going now, and he did it all for Rachel and Finn that he promised, and if he said so himself, he knew he already fulfilled that promise.

XxX

"I want a coffee please, black." A customer told Rachel as she wrote down his order. She smiled at him and went to process it.

"Rachel a man at table 5 is looking for you. I'll finish up here."

She nodded her head and walked over to the table. When she saw who it was she wanted to run away, she didn't even know why.

"Hello Rachel." Jesse said in a low voice.

"Jesse. Haven't seen you in a long time."

He chuckled."It's because I waited for you to be ready when I told you I'm giving you the main role in Rock Of Ages."

She was shocked, she didn't even audition. And she was slightly taken back by what he said "to be ready". She asked him about it. "Well Rachel I couldn't possibly let you rehearse on stage with a huge belly. Since rehearsals started earlier than expected. And no you didn't audition, but you have a talent like no other."

He winked at her, wanting to grab her hand but she pulled away, now furious.

"I don't want it. There's other people that would probably want it more than me who's got the talent. I don't need your silly little show Jesse, I found my own way, so thank you but no thanks." She turned around and sped off to the back, she needed to get air, and she didn't even feel bad for blowing off her first chance at a Broadway show, but she didn't want to be faced with Jesse everyday. And even though he shouted after her that the offer would be on the table till the end of the year, she wouldn't take it.

She was going to be a star through just singing now, and that's more that she could ever ask for. And what made it better she would be with Puck most of the time, and if she did the show she wouldn't be. It would take much more time off with Shay as well, so she was happy that she threw it back in his face.

She finally got her breath back, and returned to her job. She saw Dani completing a customer's order, and when she saw Rachel she happily walked over to her. "Hi Rach its so good to finally see you again!" She said hugging the tiny brunette.

"Yeah it's been a long time. How have you been?"

Dani shuffled her feet then said, "Well Rach, not so good. You knew that I liked Santana, and she told me she's with this Quinn girl now, but we're friends, we talked everything out but I still like her and its hard knowing I can't be with her you know."

Rachel nodded her head, understanding Dani. She knew Dani was crazy over her, and Santana was too, but she liked Quinn more, and Rachel understood that too. Dani and Rachel spent their lunch together, with Dani asking how Shay was, and if she could see her one time. Rachel obviously said yes, happy that she now had a new friend. Dani was a really nice girl.

When her shift ended, she said goodbye to Dani and hailed a cab to her apartment. Puck took her in his arms when he saw her and kissed her hardly. "I missed you!"He placed kissed on her lips a thousand times, and when he finally put her down, Rachel went to go change and sat down in the living room with Shay in her arms, and Puck and Kurt joining her too.

She told them about the incident with Jesse, and Puck got visibly mad. He wanted to go after him now, but realising he didn't know where he lived, he stopped at the door, and returned to his seat. Rachel loved how protective he was over her, and Kurt just laughed at Puck's dumbness. Kurt didn't like Jesse too. He got that feeling when he met him, he had a weird looking face too, so he instantly thought of him as a bad guy, and now he wasn't afraid to say it.

They enjoyed their dinner infront of the tv, they watched Safe Haven, again, and Puck started to know the lines by head. Kurt and Rachel laughed at him when he would say it with the actors on the movie, and soon he would laugh at himself too. They were so comfortable with each other, that when at one point Puck let out a loud burp, they erupted into a loud fit of laughter.

Rachel couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life like this.

**A/N: I just felt like writing stuff about Marley and glee and all the stuff that probably made absolutely no sense, because I couldn't think of anything else to write. For the next chapter I would sit down for at least two or three days and think about a very good chapter! Lol, just wanna say I'm thinking of ending this story on chapter 25. Because I have an idea for a sequel. PLEASE lemme know If you have any ideas for the last few chapters, because I wanna do my last time jump in the next chapter, where it would be the end of the year. I will explain in detail the graduation, nationals, what happened with Rachel at NYADA, the bon jovi thing, and Puck and Rachel's surprise. Then after the chapter I have a pretty good idea that will hopefully bloooooow you away. Lol. Lemme know your thoughts! Adios. :)**


End file.
